Crack in the Pavement
by Moonofwinds
Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.  Warning: Graphic rape  Megatron is evil . Torture. Eventual Optimus/ Ironhide. Note, GRAPHIC!. Don't like, don't read. AU. Sequel to Pulling Teeth, etc
1. Chapter 1

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 1

Dark shit this way comes! Read at your own risk!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

The first thing that told Ironhide something was wrong, was the distinct lack of sound as he came online. Ratchet's medbay hummed with activity. Actually, it screamed with it. The Autobots were not quiet patients, not the ones that got injured most often, and Ratchet was not a quiet medic. And his shoulders and wrists hurt. He could feel that he was hanging by his arms. Dread made Ironhide's circuits cold as he opened his optics.

"Excellent," Megatron said. "Did you have a pleasant recharge? It will be the last fluxeless rest you ever have."

"Slagger," Ironhide roared when he saw Megatron. "What's goin' on. Where am I?"

"You're in my chamber," Megatron said. "And you are here because I've decided to keep you as a pet."

"Slagger, I ain't yer pet," Ironhide snarled.

"Such insolence," Megatron sneered. He walked around Ironhide. Before the Autobot could say anything else, he sprawled forward, hanging totally limp as the thrash of an electrowhip tore across his back.

"Slagger, I'll never tell you anything," Ironhide promised. "I'll blast you to the Pit!"

"I don't need or want you to tell me anything," Megatron said. "Your screams will suffice."

Megatron thrashed him again, and again. Ironhide clenched his denta and did all that he could not to scream. In between lashes, he cursed Megatron, his creator, his ancestors. He did not scream. He did groan and grimace as too many lashes tore through his back and aft. Whenever he had the voice, he mocked Megatron in whatever way he could. A chime interrupted Megatron's attack, the tyrant growled angrily.

"Cupcakes ready ta come out of the oven?" Ironhide asked. There was a hiss of pain in his voice. Megatron didn't answer with words. Instead he ripped his servo through a deep gash near the centre of Ironhide's back and tore whatever wires he could grasp, out. Then he stepped back around Ironhide, watching the Autobot tremble as his body began to disobey him. He stood there for a long moment, basking in his work.

"Wipe that smirk off yer slagging face," Ironhide ordered, standing up as straight as he could. "Before I rip it off."

The electrowhip cut the air with a load hiss and hit connected across Ironhide's chassis. Ironhide swore. Sensors around his windshield warned of its damage. Megatron grinned in a predatory fashion. He stepped towards Ironhide, the whip still in his servo, when the doors opened.

"Lord Megatron, I don't suppose you've gone deaf and cannot hear the chime?" Starscream said as he took half a step into the room. "What in Primus's name... What was the point of me repairing him, as you so ardently demanded, if you were only going to damage the Autobot more?"

"Silence!" Megatron demanded and he lashed the whip at Starscream, barely missing his SIC. "How dare you interrupt me!"

"Why Glorious Megatron," Starscream said, the first signs of anxiety echoed in his high voice. "I only came to warn you that the Coneheads have encountered a complication in their latest mission. If you would prefer I tend to it myself..."

"You would like that wouldn't you, Starscream," Megatron sneered. He let the whip drag along the ground, crackling as it went, as he approached the Seeker. "No I will deal with the Conehead Trine."

He wasn't certain but Ironhide thought he saw Starscream frown as he gave Ironhide a once over. The Autobot snarled, and Starscream left Megatron's chambers a step before the Decepticon tyrant. Ironhide allowed his head to hang for a moment. His optics blurred a little as he stared at the broken glass of his chassis and the energon oozing from the gash and crawling down his leg.

Ironhide fought to find his centre of balance. Each time he managed to find balance on the very tips of his pedes, a flash of pain from one of his tormented circuits or panels would make him shake and inevitably he would lose that meagre balance and once again come to hang from his wrists, his shoulder joints screaming, and not even a wall to lean back against. His intakes hummed desperately, nearly all of his systems were overheating and Ironhide gasped, trying to draw just a little more air into his coolant system. He needed to find his pedes, hanging limp by his arms was not an option. It wasn't even that it hurt, and it did, it was that Ironhide would never give Megatron the satisfaction.

Megatron's electrowhip had torn long gashes through his armour, and even cut into the delicate panelling beneath. Ironhide felt hazy. He'd lost count after the first 20 or so lashes, all had bled down his body and formed a pool at his pedes. The slippery pool made it all that much harder for Ironhide to balance. His intakes whirled rapidly again and he gasped desperately. He was beginning to shake. Spasms rippled down his back where Megatron had reached his great black hand in and torn wires out from him. Sensory echoes stabbed through him over the constant burn of the lashes. Megatron had torn out some of the vital wires that carried communication between his processor and legs. It was no wonder his legs seemed the bow and shake on their own. It was so hard to keep his balance, or even find it but Ironhide refused to give up. He shuttered his optics and focused on his pedes. Taking some of his weight off of his aching shoulders would redoubtably reduce the alarms echoing in his processor.

He didn't understand what Megatron wanted. If he didn't want codes, or Autobot locations, why keep him captive? Why keep him captive, hanging from the ceiling, in what seemed to be Megatron's own quarters? None of this made any sense to the old warrior and he was torn between wanting desperately to know, or to not know.

Breathing hurt and Ironhide wished his coolant system would recover enough so he could stop choking down air. The windshield on his chassis was cracked like a spider's web and every intake of air hurt that much more. Energon continued to drip in a thin trail from his chassis, following the seams of his armour, and down the inside of his legs before it ran down into the slowly growing pool. He would not die of energon depletion, the loss was too slow, and it would not be much longer before his internal repairs system stemmed the flow. Still, what a sight he must have been, hanging there by his arms, knees knocking together, and trails of purple energon painting fine lines down his front and back.

"Looked everywhere," Sunstreaker said, racing into the medbay where Optimus waited with Prowl as Jazz was being repaired. "I couldn't find him. It's like he vanished."

"Jazz will be back online in a moment," Ratchet said. "Maybe he saw something."

"We can only hope," Optimus said. He frowned, looking down as if watching Ratchet work but seeing nothing. Ironhide had been right beside him one moment and then gone the next. They'd been knock down by the same violent explosion that had rendered Jazz offline. He'd lost sight of Ironhide in the dust and debris, and then he was gone. They'd all hoped he might have been knocked offline, and they would find him, but Optimus knew in his spark that the Decepticons had to have him.

"Anyone get the license plate of the car that hit me?" Jazz asked weakly as he slowly came back online. Prowl reached out to him, linking his servo with that of his mate's.

"Jazz," Prowl said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Prowler," Jazz said and smiled. He shuttered his optics again before they flew open and he sat up with a violent jolt. "Ironhide! Optimus, the 'Cons made off with Ironhide!"

"Easy, Jazz," Optimus said as he watched Ratchet and Prowl force the special ops mech back onto the berth. "What did you see?"

"He was offline," Jazz said. "They tossed him into Astrotrain and flew off. I couldn't move. I couldn't stop them!"

"It's not your fault, Jazz," Optimus said. "You were badly damaged yourself."

"I'm sorry," Jazz whispered.

"No," Optimus interrupted. "This was not your fault."

"He needs to rest," Ratchet said. "I've stabilized his systems and reattached his arm, but he'll need a few cycles before he's fully operational."

"Understood," Optimus said. "Prowl, stay with him until he enters recharge. Then come find me."

"Yes, sir," Prowl said. He knelt down close to Jazz's head, still holding his mate's servo.

Optimus left them alone, and retreated to his office. 'Hide. Whatever Megatron was planning, they would overcome it and get Ironhide back. He poured himself a cube but didn't drink it. The Decepticons had stolen 'Hide from right in front of him, and he hadn't seen or heard them. Jazz hadn't failed Ironhide, he had.

A few hours previous

"Repair the Autobot, Starscream," Megatron ordered. "Then place him in the interrogation room."

"But there's nothing in there yet," Starscream replied, remembering the room only just been completed in this new base. "Other than some chains."

"Silence, you worm," Megatron roared. "Do as I command."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream squeaked his deference to the tyrant's will.

The Constructicons had deposited Ironhide on the workbench in Starscream's lab. The Seeker ventured over to examine the mech. Megatron's new, and very much so already destroyed weapon, had done some damaged, and this had only been shrapnel from it. It was a good thing that it hadn't held together or Starscream would likely have been its next target.

Hadn't Megatron learnt anything from that escapade with the medic? And Ironhide? Did he really believe he would get anything from Prime's closest companion? Clearly, Megatron was delusional. But that was normal. Starscream sucked air through his systems, and began his exam. He almost expected Ironhide to snap up and tear his faceplates off, but upon seeing the full extent of the damage, he was reassured that the Autobot would be offline for quite some time.

Large swatches of Ironhide's armour had been blown clear away, and the circuitry it had protected had melted into a mess of short-fuses and scorched metal. Starscream swore and grumbled. He had far better things to do with his time than rewire an Autobot, but Megatron had become crazed since Ratchet's escape, and Starscream had a strong desire to keep his own protoform intact. With the great care, Starscream peeled away ruined circuits and fuses, clamped and cut melted tubing and was relieved to note that it was all standard design. No special parts in this old rust bucket. That was something of a relief.

Running around his lab in search for each part was time consuming and tedious, but his trinemates had disappeared after the battle. And what good were they anyway? They didn't know a fuse from a cord. It had been a long time since he'd had any good help. He banished the wistful thought with a harsh curse. Wire, fuse, sodder. Starscream repeated the thought and action over again as needed until the thought of his old lab partner was buried under the tedium of repairs.

Hours later, Starscream stepped back and examined his work. He'd been thorough, even painted the new armour segments to match the rest of Ironhide's paint. The only thing now was to transfuse energon and coolant into Ironhide and he should be online in seconds. There was no way Starscream was doing that here. He summoned the Constructicons and ordered them to carry the prisoner to the interrogation room as ordered by Megatron. The tyrant was waiting for them.

Megatron gave Ironhide a careful once over before nodding his approval of Starscream's repairs, and he preceded to attach energy cuffs to Ironhide's wrists and and with the controller in his servo, raised the Autobot up until he was hanging with his peds just barely dragging along the ground.

"Replenish his systems then get out."


	2. Chapter 2

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 2

I warned you.

I'm updating early cause I crave more reviews.

They are like blood to me. Yep, I am a review vampire.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

"Everyone is ready," Prowl announced. "The Aerialbots will make a mock air strike while Seaspray ferries Mirage to the base. He'll infiltrate it, find Ironhide and radio back for retrieval when he finds him."

"Good," Optimus said. "He rubbed the sides of his optics. Let me know immediately whatever Mirage discovers."

"Yes, sir," Prowl said, nodded and exited Prime's office.

Hours passed, and Optimus heard nothing. He paced back and forth across his office. Eventually, he became claustrophobic in his office, each inch of it reminded him of Ironhide, and he moved on to the rec room. Optimus found himself in good company, every mech not on duty was in the room, pacing or fidgeting. Optimus wondered if Ironhide knew how cared for he was by all of the Autobots.

Finally, Prowl returned. He looked grim.

"He wasn't there," Prowl said. "There was only a skeleton craft. The Command Trine, Megatron, and Soundwave were absent."

"No," Optimus groaned. "There must be another base."

"Certainly," Prowl replied. "Mirage did manage to secure a prisoner, Rumble. I'm about to begin interrogating him."

"Maybe you should start but stepping on his digits or cutting a few cables," Sunstreaker suggested darkly. "He's not going to help us if we play nice."

"That is not our way," Optimus said. "Get to it Prowl. At this point Ironhide might as well be on another planet, we have no clue as to where he is."

The door hissed open; Ironhide raised his head and suppressed the violent shudder that demanded to wash over him. He focused his optics on Megatron, they glowed bright blue with defiance. Megatron smiled.

"That glitched Seeker will not interrupt us again," Megatron said. Ironhide steeled himself for another round with the electrowhip or whichever torture device Megatron fancied. Megatron laughed. Long and hard. He grabbed Ironhide's jaw with a painfully hard grip, fingers denting the thin plating. Megatron leaned in close and said.

"An outdated model like you. What insolence compelled you to lust after Prime?"

"What the slag are you jabbering about, Buckethead?" Ironhide snapped. His sparked churned in its chamber.

"I've been watching you for sometime," Megatron said, his face was so close Ironhide could almost taste his exhaust. Energon freezing in his tubing. "You Autobots have yet to master the art of keeping the cassettes out."

"Slagger!" Ironhide swore and struggled to pull his face out of Megatron's grasp. His shoulders cried out as he struggled, but that didn't stop Ironhide. His processor couldn't wrap itself around the idea that Megatron had been spying on him. "What in the Pit have ya been watchin' me for?"

"I've realized you are Prime's favourite," Megatron said, he was grinning wildly, watching his reflection in Ironhide's wide, bright optics. "I was once his favourite. Did you know that? I will not tolerate an outmoded piece of debris such as you taking my place."

Ironhide made a confused sound he couldn't process his thoughts well enough to articulate a curse. Megatron, Optimus's favourite? When? Ironhide had been with Optimus since only days after he had come into creation upon his destruction as Orion Pax. From the moment he had been made Prime of Cybertron. It had to have been before that. Before Optimus had been Optimus? Why hadn't he said anything about knowing Megatron before? In his processor, Ironhide floundered, but he couldn't give Megatron the satisfaction of staying that way.

"Optimus's taste sure was somethin' sour," Ironhide said. The words ended in a hiss as Megatron's grip tightened. "Glad ta see it's improved."

"Insolent scrap," Megatron sneered. He reached one hand around Ironhide and bored his servo through one of the many slashes, seized a handful of wires and pulled them out.

A groan escaped Ironhide's vocalizer; he clenched his denta and refused to cry out. Instead he glowered at Megatron, with even greater defiance.

"Last I checked, it was yer 'Cons who were scrap," Ironhide hissed. Alarms warned him that sensory communication along his left side was nearly non existent. Though he tried, Ironhide couldn't control that leg. The sensory pain was incredible, and the only thing holding Ironhide up was Megatron.

"I watched you long enough to know that you lust for Prime," Megatron said with disgust. His tone then turned to something like pleasure. "But I also saw that Prime does not return that sentiment. Still, you are the mech he cares for most of all. In destroying you, I will have my revenge on him."

"There's nothin' you can do that'll destroy me," Ironhide promised. The click of plates retracting surprised Ironhide; the crush of Megatron's free hand over his own lower interface plating, stunned him. And the force behind Megatron's grip as he pried the panel open terrified him. Ironhide felt the air against his interfacing equipment, and he couldn't mask the horror from his optics as Megatron caught his gaze.

"Prime will never want you now," Megatron said and he buried too large fingers into Ironhide's valve. Ironhide bit down on his glossa to stop himself from screaming. He hadn't been with a mech in millenia, none since before Chromia, and his valve had seen little use then. There was no gentleness here, no patience. Just two, too large fingers driving up into his sensitive valve, chaffing against the malleable insulation, and delicate sensors. It hurt. He needed time to adjust. Time to steel himself. He felt his valve tear. He needed those fingers gone, but if the fingers left...

Megatron tore his fingers out of Ironhide and the abused mech tasted energon as his denta ground into his glossa. Panic, terror and disbelief, raced through Ironhide's systems and his fans and intakes roared. Ironhide didn't realize he had shuttered his optics until he opened them and saw the crazed glee in Megatron's optics. Ironhide called up all his stubborn will and glared hatefully at the Decepticon tyrant. He spat, hitting Megatron on the cheek.

He was rewarded with a smirk. Megatron released Ironhide's chin and took hold of one of Ironhide's thighs, lifting him up by it. The Decepticon tyrant stepped in close, forcing Ironhide's legs apart; Ironhide tried to shut his panel and and save himself but error messages told him the panel was jammed. He dared not look down. Ironhide didn't want to see what was coming even as he felt Megatron position the wide tip of his cable against Ironhide's already damaged valve. Refusing to runaway and hide within himself, Ironhide arched his head up, his pride refusing to be broken.

His mouth opened in a silent scream as Megatron drove himself to the hilt in one cruel plunge. Megatron wasted no time then. He took hold of Ironhide's other leg and held him splayed as he drove himself over and over, tearing his way through Ironhide's valve. Primus, Ironhide's processor nearly crashed. He had never known 'facing could hurt so much. But this wasn't really 'facing. This was an invasion. Ironhide could feel Megatron tearing apart his valve deep inside himself. Energon rose in his throat.

Megatron seemed to surround him even as he pounded his cruel cable into Ironhide. The old warrior felt energon, not lubricant easing Megatron's invasion of his body. He heard squelches as Megatron drew out of and rammed back into his valve. He heard Megatron's grunts and groans and his tormentor's engines and intakes roared. The vibrations rocked through Ironhide. Ironhide smelt energon and coolant and the tang of Megatron's armour.

"Yes," Megatron groaned against Ironhide's face plates, and the red mech could taste the sick pleasure on the 'Con's breath. "Yes."

Ironhide tried now to separate himself from the assault. He had to get away before he let Megatron destroyed his very self. It was only his body. He could heal; he would heal. It was only his body. It was only his body.

"This is all for you, Ironhide," Megatron hissed with pleasure. "I will ruin your valve for anyone else. I will take your ports and paint them with my essence. You are filth. You are nothing. Optimus will see that now after I've shown him what you've become."

Small drops of coolant fell from Ironhide's optics, though he was not aware of it. He clenched his denta and promised himself he would not whimper or beg or sob. Megatron's engine rumbled, it sounded like a purr, and he drove his cable ever harder into Ironhide's valve. From the hiss of his intakes, Ironhide knew the 'Con was close. Coolant leaked faster from Ironhide's shuttered optics. There wasn't even a ghost of pleasure in Ironhide's torn and tortured valve. Coolant leaked freely now. Megatron leaned close and licked it away as he spasmed and overloaded in the depths of Ironhide's valve.

"Oh yes," Megatron groaned, still buried in Ironhide. He licked another coolant tear. "Next I am going to overload you, and take all your precious dreams of Prime away."

"Megatron," Starscream's shrill voice broke through Ironhide's shock. He opened his optics. He flashed denta coated in energon as Megatron tore out of him and left him to hang limply by his wrists. The sob of pain he choked off came out as a short, low moan.

"I told you not to disturb me, Starscream," Megatron snarled as the door opened. Starscream seemed to know every override code even in this fortress. The tyrant seethed with rage.

"You also told me to alert you with any pressing developments, my Lord," strangely, there was no sarcasm dripping from the tri-coloured Seeker's voice. His optics stared directly into Megatron's, barely giving Ironhide a second glance. "And as it happens, I have one."

"Oh?" Megatron asked as he stalked perilously close to his second.

"A wave of Autobots attacked and infiltrated the sea fortress," Starscream said, retreating from his crazed commander. "As you expected they would. No plans for this fortress remained there, there is no trail for them to follow, except one."

"You incompetent fool," Megatron pointed his gun directly at Starscream's face.

"It wasn't me!" Starscream shrieked and raised his hands to shield himself. "Rumble was captured. While most of your forces don't know of this base's location he did participate in its construction."

"Useless scrap," Megatron growled.

"If you wish I can plan a counter assault to retrieve him," Starscream suggested cautiously.

"No," Megatron said. "No, I will not trust something so important to be left in your hands. Summon Soundwave to the War Room." He turned and leered at the dangling mech. "Don't go anywhere, Pet. I'll be back soon."

Megatron threw Starscream aside and stalked from the room. Starscream regained his peds quickly. As he turned to leave, he spared Ironhide a brief glance, the twitch of his optics went unnoticed by Ironhide in his current state.

'Optimus is going to slag us all," Starscream thought. He hurried from the room. It would have been preferential to drown himself in high grade or at least to spend the next several hours scrubbing his finish off in the wash racks but he dared not test Megatron with the Warlord in this state.

He'd question Megatron's order many times over the years, and nearly as often, his sanity. There was no question now, Megatron had gone completely berserk. He was begging to draw down the united wrath of every single Autobot. And who was actually going to fight the battle? Oh yes, him. Wonderful. Soundwave was already on the command deck when he enter, if Megatron could have, he would have been towering over the spy. Soundwave appeared unflappable as always. At Megatron's orders, he brought out Ravage.

"No mistakes," Megatron snarled at the Casseticon. "Retrieve Rumble or silence him permanently. I will not allow this fortresses location to be revealed to the Autobots because of a Casseticon."

Starscream watch Ravage look from Megatron to Soundwave. His master dimmed his optics, nearly unperceptive, but Starscream and Ravage both spotted the break in his facade.

"Retrieve Rumble," Soundwave ordered. With that, the cat raced away. Megatron followed suit at a more leisurely pace. Starscream watched as Soundwave stared at Megatron's back. Now the spy\s optics burned unusually bright.

Interesting.

A/N Why is this dancing in my head when I am supposed to be writing a paper on bog mummies? Really, this is not convenient.


	3. Chapter 3

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 3

Are we having fun yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

The individual alarms of his self-diagnostic came to blend together in a constant high pitched hum. Damage warnings, low energon warnings, warnings Ironhide really didn't need. His energy levels were at critical; Ironhide didn't have the strength to struggle to his peds. There were too many individual wounds for his self-repair systems to operate efficiently. The pain in his valve was searing, it matched that of his pride. Megatron's fluids blended with Ironhide's energon as it leaked from his valve, down his leg. He wanted to purge but Ironhide didn't even have the strength for that. Really, he didn't have the strength to think. This was good, wasn't it? It was so much easier hanging here, when he was so blank he didn't even remember that Megatron would be back.

And he was back. The sound of the door opening brought Ironhide back to awareness. His spark dropped and curdled in his chassis. Megatron entered the room with a distressingly confident gait. Ironhide struggled not to slump further. He had to drag himself up. He had to show the slagger he had not been beaten. Megatron, he was carrying something... a remote.

"Time to show your precious Prime what you've become," Megatron announced with a wide smirk. "I've been recording all of this for posterity. I thought Prime might like a glimpse of our time together."

"No," Ironhide's cry came out as a weak, hoarse gasp.

"Soundwave infiltrated Teletraan 2," Megatron announced. "I am now streaming you live to the Autobot base."

"Prime," RedAlert's voice called over the comm. "You need to come to the security room immediately."

Optimus looked up from the map where he and Prowl had been attempting to discern the location of the second Decepticon base. He glanced over at Prowl, his own alarm mirrored in the strategists optics. Prowl followed him to the security room.

"Primus," Optimus gasped as the door opened and he saw the screen. "Ironhide."

He looked away. He couldn't bare to see what Megatron was doing to Ironhide. But he didn't look away fast enough, he saw the pain and humiliation on Ironhide's face as Megatron assaulted him. Prowl's hand covered his face. RedAlert had his back to the screen. It didn't silence the horrible sound of Megatron's rape of Ironhide. It seemed to go on forever. The only thought in Optimus's mind was Ironhide. Oh Ironhide.

"I was going to kill him, Prime," Optimus looked back up, Megatron's treacherous leer filled the screen . "But I decided this is so much better. This is your fault Prime. For daring to care for him. For thinking you could replace me. He's my pet now." The screen returned to it's normal surveillance mode with Megatron stalking over to Ironhide.

Optimus stared at the screen. RedAlert slipped past him, his loyal bodyguard following him out to offer much needed comfort.

"Primus," Optimus whispered. He shuttered is optics. The video replayed in his processor over and over.

"Optimus," Prowl said softly. "Optimus."

"Can you get the location from that base out of him?" Optimus asked when he finally opened his optics again. They were blazing now, with a hate Prowl had never seen before.

"Not quickly," Prowl replied. "We could release him and follow him. He won't head there immediately, Soundwave was not in the sea fortress. The Casseticon will return to his master."

"How many days do you think that could take," Optimus asked. His voice was like the edge of a blade.

"I can't say for certain," Prowl said. "I can't guarantee Soundwave wouldn't come after him, and lead him away from the secret base."

"I won't risk that," Optimus said. "I will not risk Ironhide on a chance. The Twins were right. There's only one way to get through to a 'Con."

"Optimus!" Prowl exclaimed. "Ironhide wouldn't want you to do that."

"Ironhide would not want to be left with Megaton," Optimus replied. He left the room, leaving Prowl behind. Prowl exhaled through his intakes and ran for the medbay. Ratchet could reason with Optimus. Even if he had to sedate him first.

"Now that that's taken care of," Megatron smirked. "I need you to last a while. A good long while. I should thank Starscream for that interruption. It gave me a chance to ponder your future."

Megatron strutted over to Ironhide, an energon cube in one hand. He gripped the back of Ironhide's helm, forcing the Autobot's head back. Ironhide gasped; Megatron poured the contents of the cube down his throat.

"There will be no going offline due to critical energon levels," Megatron said. Ironhide choked and coughed. Megatron smirked down at him. He stroke a finger down the curve of Ironhide's faceplates. "I'm going to use you for everything you are good for, then I'm going to return your empty husk to Prime. Only after I've used you to breed my heirs."

"No," Ironhide cried. "No!"

"Yes," Megatron replied. He soaked up the horror in Ironhide's voice as the Autobot moaned no over and over. Megatron could taste the terror and horror radiating from the proud Autobot, it made the Warlord's circuits sing with malicious delight. He kept one hand gripping the back of Ironhide's head while he tore away the armour over Ironhide's chassis, exposing his protoform and upper-interface equipment, as well as his spark chamber. He dug in, found Ironhide's implant, and crushed it.

"No," Ironhide moaned the plea. "No."

Ironhide shuttered his optics tight, and groaned in pain as Megatron sheathed himself to his fullest in Ironhide's torn, and defiled valve. Megatron hummed in pleasure.

"So tight," Megatron said. "You were built for my cable."

The tyrant basked in the pain on Ironhide's clenched face. With his free hand he plugged his upper interface cable into Ironhide's port. Ironhide opened his optics and screamed and shook, fighting to get away as Megatron took his cable and completed the circuit.

He could feel him. Not just his cable tearing into his valve but him. Ironhide could feel Megatron's cruel pleasure flood over him in waves. He could feel the sick erotic glee Megatron felt in response to his moans of horror. He purged over himself and Megatron, but that didn't stop the tyrant from wrenching his spark chamber open and forcing their sparks together as his overload rendered Ironhide offline.

Megatron stood there with his cables imbedded in Ironhide. This would be his ultimate victory over Prime. His circuits hummed with the afterglow of overload. This was better than high grade. He taste Ironhide's horror, it was so much better than any other simple pleasure. Oh yes, he would stretch this out a ways. A few heirs, then there would be nothing left of Ironhide but a worn out shell. Megatron would have to be there to see Prime's face. Or maybe once he broke Ironhide he'd train him in the arts of the lowest pleasure bot. Perhaps have him perform a show and send that to Prime. The possibilities were endless.

When the afterglow faded, Megatron disengaged himself from Ironhide's limp form. He felt a thirst for energon, one he would quench with his finest high grade. Megatron was jubilant, he hadn't felt this pleased since he crushed the Towers. Nothing could dent his mood. He settled in his throne full of cruel mirth and excellent high grade. The doors parted and Starscream entered, Starscream saw him immediately and took a step back before walking in as if he were commander.

"You Seekers will revert to your old role soon," Megatron said, he knew how much Starscream loathed being grouped with other Seekers. "You will act as sentinels for my heirs once I have built my dynasty. It will be a greater honour than you deserve."

Starscream stared at him expressionlessly for a long moment. The Seeker made a sound before placing the data cards he'd been holding down at Soundwave's station.

"The Coneheads are operational again," Starscream said in that aggravatingly shrill voice of his. "I've put them on patrol over Autobot territory. Soundwave is waiting to collect his cassettes."

"Go make yourself useful, for once," Megatron said, quite completely drunk on victory and high grade. "Either built me a great weapon, or take your useless Trine on your own patrol."

"Yes, my liege," Starscream said, he left quickly. Obviously, the future Megatron described to him filled him with dread. Megatron grinned, leaned back and imagined the future he had begun to build.

Starscream ran for the room Thundercracker and Skywarp shared the instant the command deck door closed behind him. It didn't matter what they were doing, he'd seen it all several times over, he was too panicked to alert them to his entry.

"Whatever it is you two are doing, stop!" Starscream ordered. His trinemates looked back at him, lounging casually together on their berth. Thundercracker held a data disk in one hand. There was a long silence before Skywarp sucked air through his intakes.

"Well?" Skywarp asked.

"Megatron is trying to spark that Autobot," Starscream explained.

"Oh Primus," Thundercracker swore. "Optimus will deactivate us all."

"Little Megatrons," Skywarp cringed. "I don't want to see those sparklings."

"They could take after their carrier," Thundercracker said. "Actually that thought is nearly as terrifying."

"If a sparking showed any Autobot tendencies, Megatron would crush it under his foot," Starscream said. "He's envisioning his dynasty as we speak."

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Thundercracker asked.

"We are going to free the Autobot before Megaton's dreams can come to fruition," Starscream said.

"Really?" Skywarp asked with surprise in his voice. He sat up quickly.

"What's your game, 'Screamer?" Thundercracker asked, suspicious.

"I don't think anyone wants that mech having sparklings," Starscream said.

"We're game," Thundercracker said. "We don't get to have sparklings, neither does Megatron."

"I have a plan," Starscream said. The Trine huddled together as Starscream laid out his plan.

"Optimus," Ratchet stopped Prime before he could enter the brig. "You can't. I know how much you want to, but you can't."

"I'm not leaving Ironhide there," Optimus said. "I'm not waiting weeks or months while we search this planet for Megatron's secret lair. I am going to find out where Megatron is keeping 'Hide and I am going to get him back. Now."

"You can't sink to his level," Ratchet said. "Ironhide wouldn't want you to, and you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself for it."

"The only thing I can't forgive myself for is letting Ironhide get captured," Optimus countered angrily.

"Stop it, Optimus," Ratchet ordered. "Ironhide is your bodyguard. You aren't his. His duty is to guard you. No one ever expected anything like this to happen, but that doesn't change your rolls. Ironhide would never forgive himself if you destroyed yourself trying to rescue him."

"I can't leave him, Ratchet," Optimus said, he hung his head. "I can't abandon him to that."

"You aren't abandoning him," Ratchet said. He placed a hand on Prime's shoulder. "We're scouring the globe for him, and we will find him."

"I can't stand here and do nothing," Optimus said, pain for his friend filled, blinded him.

"No, you can't," Ratchet said. "But right now what you are going to do is come back to my office to refuel. I know you haven't tasted energon since the battle."

Ratchet pulled Optimus away from the brig entrance and steered him towards the medbay. It was only a temporary victory. Optimus would be back to gain the information he needed before long. Ratchet could only hope for the sake of Optimus spark that Prowl uncovered the information first.

Neither mech noticed the shadowy form of Ravage hiding in the shadows. The Casseticon crounched as low as he could. His master was waiting, all he needed to do was free his brother and together they should be able to escape the Ark.

"Retrieve Rumble or silence him permanently," Megatron's orders echoed in Ravage's processor. He silenced the growl in his throat. The latter was an order he would ever obey.

A/N I should be worried about myself.

Because you were so wonderful and reviewed, you get update. The next chapter is not quite done yet. Exam is Friday, and I don't know if I will have access to the internet for the entire month after. We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 4

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to three Seekers plotting merrily.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

"You need to warp into that room, Skywarp, when I comm you," Starscream said. "No other room, not outside the fortress, that room."

"That's awfully specific," Skywarp said nervously. "I'm not good with specifics."

"My plan won't work if you're seen!" Starscream snapped. "So you will have to focus."

"And you are going to have to warp out of that room, with him," Starscream said. "And back to the Autobot base, then immediately join Thundercracker back on patrol. Try not to get slagged while you're at it. I will tend to the security system. I hate relying on you to do something right so prove me wrong."

"Soundwave won't intercept the comm?" Thundercracker asked. "Or read our processors?"

"Soundwave has left the fortress," Starscream said. "Likely to retrieve his Casseticons. And he hasn't read either of your processors since we were back on Cybertron."

Skywarp smirked. Thundercracker had the decency to look embarrassed. Neither commented on whether or not Soundwave would return and read Starscream's processor. The spy hadn't reported any of Starscream's other schemes in advance; Starscream could only hope that Soundwave kept his processor to himself when he returned. Then again, he had quite purposely recalled his most licentious memories of Skyfire whenever he had been in the same room as Soundwave once he had learned of Soundwave's talent back when he had first joined the Decepticons. It had been agonizing, like scraplets eating at his spark but it seemed to have been effective at keeping the telepathic spy out of his processor.

"Your patrol starts in two hours," Starscream said. "Try not to look guilty while you wait."

"Oh we'll just avoid the common rooms," Skywarp replied, he looked lecherously to Thundercracker.

"Warp," Thundercracker chastised his mate, but didn't actually disagree.

"Get out!" Starscream ordered with a scowl on his faceplates.

He only had a few hours to disable the cameras and any other security devices Megatron may have had installed in the halls surrounding the interrogation room. Starscream would need to make it look like an Autobot attack, and rescue but he had to have back ups in place in case something went amiss.

Ironhide was neither in stasis or online but somewhere floating between them both. He was only vaguely aware of Megatron's presence when new pain flooded his systems. Even then, he was offline within moments. The energon forced down his throat did not awaken him more; he was already too damaged. In truth, Ironhide did not want to come fully online. It was easier here, in this place between. When he was at least a little more aware, aware enough to think, Ironhide promised himself he could and would survive this. As long as he functioned, he would prevail. Those moments of awareness were few.

Megatron took great pleasure in overloading himself over Ironhide's limp shell; he left the Autobot's spark casing open for a minute or so, even after he separated his own spark from it. He would need to have Ironhide repaired, just a bit, soon, on the chance that a mech could not be sparked while in full stasis. That, and while Megatron took much pleasure in simply having Ironhide, he enjoyed the Autobot even more when he was screaming and struggling against the inevitable. If the Constructicons were present, Megatron would have them heal Ironhide now but the Constructicons were repairing the water fortress so it would have to wait. He forced the dented panels shut over Ironhide's spark.

The lights flickered again. Why hadn't Starscream found and fixed the slagging fault in the electrical system. If he didn't soon, Megatron was just going to slag the conniving Seeker. While Starscream had developed and maintained most of Megatron's weapon systems and machines of destruction, he was expendable. Except that slagging him would rob Megatron of the joy of subjugating Starscream and forcing him to be the Seeker he seemed to loath being. All of that could, and would wait. He'd overloaded too many times to want for anything except a large cube of high grade and a quick recharge. He strutted out of Ironhide's prison and ventured off to his own rooms.

Starscream watched him go, unnoticed by the Tyrant. He'd been hiding in a side hallway for hours. How many times had that fragging, defective mech overloaded? As soon as the thought entered Starscream's mind he fought back the urge to purge. On no, he did not want to think about that. No, no, no. That thought was far worse than walking in on Skywarp and Thundercracker. He promised never to complain about that again. Well maybe.

He didn't have time to waste. Megatron was a mech possessed and he had not given himself more than the minimal time to recharge before he returned. Starscream had already set the cameras on a loop of static and fragmented shots of Ironhide, just in case he did not make it back to the control room to destroy all evidence of his tampering. It was late, most of the few Decepticons present were recharging. He overrode the code on the door, with Megatron's very own code, and slipped in quickly.

Primus. Starscream grimaced at the sight of Ironhide. He had no sympathy for Autobots, really none whatsoever, but this... This was just... Well, Starscream had his principles and Megatron siring any sparklings with any mech was against every one of them. Still, it almost would be more of a mercy to just deactivate the 'Bot and leave it at that. Starscream couldn't quite put it into words, or even a coherent thought, why he wasn't doing just that but instead freeing an enemy, an enemy when functional again would probably come right back here and slag them all to the Pit.

A small voice in his processor wanted to clean Ironhide off, the sympathy oozing from the thought startled Starscream and he forced into a little box in the back of his mind, never to be opened. He would be expedient. Shaking of disgust that immobilized him, Starscream moved swiftly to Ironhide's side. The bot startled him by shifting weakly and trying to look up at him. Ironhide's optics were glazed over, not really seeing the mech standing next to him.

He made a sound, a delirious mumble. Starscream vented the intake he'd been holding in and took the lock pick out of the seam he'd hidden in. Megatron probably had no idea that Starscream had these sorts of skills. But nobody did, nobody but Skyfire who when they had fought back in their shared past had taken to locking him out of their apartment. Never one to be bested, Starscream had learned to pick locks, any lock Skyfire could hope to get a hold of. Starscream snarled at himself and viciously fought back the memory. He didn't want to think about Skyfire. Not now. Not ever. In retrospect, he should have held on to Ironhide. The Autobot was hardly online, and couldn't hope to hold himself up, even if he knew he needed to.

However, Starscream did not think to hold him, mostly because he didn't want to touch him. Ironhide was slick with Megatron's interface fluid, and Starscream could hardly contain his revulsion. So when the stasis cuffs released, Ironhide fell to the floor with a heavy thud, and a low moan. Starscream winced and vented. It was now or never.

"Skywarp," he said into the private channel of his Comm. Whether Megatron knew each Trine had their own, private channel, or not Starscream didn't know. Given that Megatron never seemed to know the conversations that went on over them, he must not have known. Had Soundwave somehow missed their existence all this time? Probably not. The spy had probably thought of them as simply another quirk of the Seekers. "Now Skywarp."

In the next second Skywarp was there. He'd clearly been flying; instead of appearing with his peds firmly on the ground, he was in the air. Crashing, remarkably quietly, into the wall.

"So close," Skywarp whined quietly. He stepped back and shook his head.

"You'd better not have left an indent in the wall!" Starscream snapped. "The outline of a Seeker in that metal would damn us all. Now get over here."

"Ew," Skywarp complained as he joined Starscream, who was lifting Ironhide up by his shoulders. "I do not want to touch that. Icky."

"Don't make me hurt you," Starscream snapped. He was hardly going to admit that he felt the same queasiness. "Now take this. It's an emergency beacon. I stole it off one of the Autobots a while back. Drop him off in the middle of the desert, and drop this with him. Press the raised edge down. Hold it until you hear a beep. Let go, and hold it again until you here another beep. Then get back to Thundercracker."

"Gotcha," Skywarp said. With a grimace, and a shudder, he took Ironhide from Starscream. In the very next second, he was gone again.

Skywarp reappeared in the desert and with more care than he had shown anyone but Thundercracker, laid Ironhide down in the red sand. Ironhide tried to speak or move but could barely make a sound. He fell into stasis as Skywarp held the beacon and pressed the raised edge down as Starscream had ordered. When it beeped, he released it and pressed it down again. He felt as if he was being watch and dropped the beacon quickly. He looked around, but saw nothing in the dark and empty desert. Wasting no time, he disappeared again.

Ironhide lay alone, unmoving for several minutes before a shadowed form approached him. Soundwave betrayed his surprise at the sight of him with no more than a quick intake of air. What was the Seeker's game? No doubt Starscream had something to do with it, but Soundwave couldn't guess what. He crouched beside Ironhide and picked up the beacon. It was only partially activated. Idiots. It had been turned on but was not yet sending a signal. Skywarp had not held it down long enough, before he'd dropped it, spooked by Soundwave who had been watching him from one of the many rock formations dotting along the desert. Ironhide's optics came online briefly as Soundwave looked down had him. Whatever will may have been there, he fell into stasis again.

This really was an excellent distraction for Ravage and Rumble. Soundwave reasoned. The Autobots would empty out of their base to follow the signal, leaving only a few of their number behind. It would be far easier for his symbiots to escape into the night with only a skeleton crew left to stop them. Soundwave finished the activation of the beacon and returned to his perch, careful not to leave any sign of his presence for the Autobots to find.

Skywarp nearly fell into Thundercracker's arms when he warped back to the lake where he had left his mate. He wanted to throw himself at Thundercracker and chase the thoughts of Megatron and Ironhide away, but something in Thundercracker's optics stopped him. His mate took him by the servos and led him to the water. Saying nothing, Thundercracker washed away any trace of energon or interface fluids from Skywarp's armour. When he was finished, Skywarp pulled his mate to him and held him close, neither said a word.

Now, Starscream had to work incredibly quickly. He opened the door carefully, manually, so he could see if anyone was about. The hall was empty. He had to fight back the urge to run, and instead walked quickly, and quietly down the hall, and turning down another, making his way to the centre of the compound, where the control room was located. It was no small mercy from Primus that Megatron had been so paranoid about keeping this fortress hidden that there was barely a 'Con who knew its location, let alone was stationed there. Starscream stopped in front of the control room door. Instead of simply overriding the lock as he had before, he shot the lock repeatedly and forced it open. He waited, hearing no foot steps, Starscream forced the door open, careful not to dig his claws in, careful not to leave a sign that it was he who had done this. Once in the room, Starscream coolly took aim at the central power console and shot it over and over. The fortress, including this room, fell into darkness. The whine of the back up generators kicking in sounded and Starscream immediately shot every remaining control panel in the room. The back up lights came on, and Starscream fled the room, making his way down back hallways, taking the least direct route back to his own quarters here. He barely took air into his intakes as he manually opened the door to his quarters, which also acted as his lab and stepped inside when Megatron's voice burst over his Comm.

"What is the meaning of this, you fool?" The Tyrant demanded.

"I have no idea, Mighty Megatron," Starscream replied in a high, nearly hysterical voice. It was the voice he used every time he thought Megatron was going to deactivate him. "I'm in my lab."

"Get to the control room immediately and find out was has gone wrong!" Megatron ordered, rage filled voice.

"As you command," Starscream replied. His circuits were running hot with anxiety; he was going to overheat but he couldn't let Megatron hear it in his voice.

"And where are your Trinemates?" Megatron demanded.

"On the night patrol," Starscream replied. "Should I call them back?"

"Of course, you useless scrap heap," Megatron yelled. "Immediately."

"Yes, yes, My Lord," Starscream replied. When he heard Megatron disconnect his Comm, Starscream called to his Trinemates.

"Get back here," Starscream ordered. "Try not to look guilty."

"That won't be a problem," Thundercracker replied. "We aren't."

Red Alert would need to recharge soon, Inferno observed. He had not let anyone else take a watch, insisting on staying in the security room without a break. Inferno had brought him energon and stayed with him, but going on over a day since Megatron had sent that horrible message, Red Alert would not be alert enough to keep his post for that much longer. Not that Inferno was any better off. He hadn't left Red Alert except to fetch energon, it was his job, his purpose to watch over him and to keep him sane and he couldn't well do that if he was recharging back in their berth.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Both Autobots' eyes fell on the the screen emitting the sound. Red Alert looked at Inferno with an expression of almost frantic hope, before activating the Ark-wide setting on his Comm.

"Officers to the security room," Red Alert called, excitement and anxiety evident in his voice. "Now."

"It's probably a trap," Red Alert said to Inferno a moment later. "But there are no other 'Bots out there and that's one of our beacons."

"It's the first thread of hope we've had," Inferno agreed. "I'll take it."

Optimus was the first to arrive, followed by Jazz and Ratchet. Prowl didn't appear but Optimus didn't seem surprised or concerned.

"It may well be a trap but we can't risk ignoring it," Optimus said. "If we sent out just a few scouts they could be quickly overwhelmed, and we can't afford that. Jazz, get the Twins, Hound and Trailbreaker. Ratchet, you're coming too."

"Yes sir," Jazz said, he left immediately.

"What about Prowl, Optimus?" Ratchet said as he and Prime exited the security room.

"He'll stay here interrogating the Casseticon," Optimus said. "I told him not to leave until he had answers."

"Optimus!" Ratchet cried as he sucked air through his intakes in surprise. "You sound like a dictator!"

"I didn't mean that he couldn't leave to sleep or refuel," Optimus said. "I don't want him going offline. But I don't want him performing any duties. Only the interrogation."

"Does he know that?" Ratchet asked with irritation evident in his voice.

"Prowl's no fool," Optimus said. "He won't let himself become vulnerable."

Primus, he was getting frustrated. Prowl wanted nothing more than to slam Rumble's face through the nearest wall. This was going absolutely nowhere. He knew it. Rumble knew it. There was really nothing he could say to Rumble to get the Casseticon to speak. Casseticons were different from normal mechs. They were connected to their creators on a level similar, maybe even deeper than the Twins. Nothing could make them betray their creators and in Rumble's mind, helping the Autobots would be tantamount to betrayal of Soundwave.

But Prime was desperate, nearly mad. His single desire was to rescue Ironhide. Only Ratchet could make him recharge and refuel. If it were not for the medic, Optimus would be in stasis from energy depletion. Prowl was heading there himself. Not quite, but the first warnings were sounding in his processor telling Prowl that he needed both to refuel and recharge, and soon. He would not betray this in his posture or in his speech to Rumble though. If he kept talking to the Casseticon, kept talking about Soundwave, returning him to his creator, perhaps Rumble's own desire to return home would prove enough to break through his stubborn resolve.

Prowl could not see him but his dipped doorwings did alert his less focused state to Ravage. Crouched in the air duct, Ravage watched the interrogation through the vent. His brother was intact, uninjured. It was lucky for the Autobot. If Rumble had been harmed in anyway, Ravage would have wasted no time tearing him apart. But the Autobot was actually being rather kind to Rumble. He kept on speaking of their master and how much Rumble must have wanted to return to him. Silly Autobot. Rumble knew Soundwave would not leave him to the Autobots. Whatever Megatron had ordered, Soundwave was as bound to them as they were to him. The Autobot's doorwings dipped a little lower. Ravage would not wait any longer. He threw himself through the vent and lunged down at the Autobot, mouth open in a snarl and all four sets of claws raised to attack him.

A startled cry escaped Prowl as he raised his weapon to fend off Ravage, but the Casseticon was on him too fast. Agonized screams echoed from the interrogation room as Ravage landed with his full weight on Prowl's doorwing, dislocating it even as Ravage bit down into the sensitive wiring and dragged his claws down, shredding its surface. Prowl fell back onto the floor; pain overwhelmed his processor and he fell offline.

End Chapter 4

This fic shall here by be known as the "I can whomp any one I want" fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 5

I was just blown away by the number of reviews and favourite stories and author watches I received in just a couple of hours of posting both the final chapter to London Bridge, and the four chapter of this fic. To thank you all for showing your love, I'm showing you mine and posting this chapter as an extra update! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'd like to thank you all individually as I normally do but the internet here is not quite that dependable. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Red Alert heard Prowl before he saw the attack unfolding on his security monitor. Inferno was already moving before he could saying anything, and going to the SIC's aid. In turn, Red Alert called out over the Ark's central Comm:

"Wake up! Casseticons are escaping!"

Immediately, Red Alert could see several mechs racing from their berth rooms and into the hallways. No one was close to the path Ravage had chosen however, no mechs slept in the maintenance closets. The nearest rooms to the interrogation room were Prowl's own office and the brig. And with no one in the brig, no one was guarding it.

"They're fleeing down the hall connecting the maintenance rooms and control room to the damaged sectors!"

Ravage looked to his brother, irritation on his face. He shredded the stasis cuffs that kept Rumble from escaping. They had to hurry now. Rumble knelt down and took Prowl's laser gun from his limp servos. He shot the door until metal weakened, and Ravage could tear through it. They ran, Ravage leading Rumble down hallways he knew did not connect to any of the berth rooms or into the collapsed halls that were crushed by the mountain. He'd made a small tunnel though, just big enough for Rumble, and plenty big enough for himself. The Autobots had not been prepared for any infiltration coming from this area. There weren't even any cameras here.

Red Alert knew it too. He swore and bemoaned his foolishness in not installing cameras in those sectors. They were prone to collapse, and no one had thought it necessary but clearly they had all been wrong. They were getting away, he knew no one was close enough to stop them.

"Prowl!" Inferno burst through the ruined door of interrogation room and knelt next to the SIC. He felt sick at the sight of the doorwing twisted at an odd, low angle beneath his back. Energon poured freely from countless gashes over the surface of the doorwing. Inferno called over his Comm, waking Ratchet's student, First Aid:

"First Aid, get Swoop and meet me back in the medbay. Prowl's badly damaged and in threat of going into stasis from energon depletion."

"We'll be there in a minute," First Aid promised and cut the Comm.

With the utmost care he could manage, Inferno picked up Prowl in a "fireman's carry" and rushed for the medbay. Slag. It had been a trap. Just a distraction so Ravage could break Rumble out. They'd all been too desperate to rescue Ironhide that they'd left themselves vulnerable. They had known it too, but they'd done it anyway.

"Primus," First Aid said as Inferno entered the medbay. "We'll have to leave setting his doorwing to Ratchet, for now we'll stop the bleeding and get a fuel line going to keep him from going critical."

"Will his doorwing be okay?" Inferno asked as Swoop gathered the necessary equipment.

"Ratchet can fix anything," First Aid said. "But Prowl's going to be a very unhappy mech for awhile."

"I'll leave him to you," Inferno said. He needed to know if someone had managed to catch the slippery Casseticons.

When he returned to the security room, Inferno knew instantly that they'd failed. Red Alert stared at him, too bright optics burning with anxiety and anger. He was just one step away from total collapse. Inferno stepped towards him; Red Alert reached out and grabbed him and stared up at him with those wild optics.

"Ravage made a tunnel into the Ark from within the mountain!" Red Alert exclaimed. "You know we don't have cameras in the damaged sectors, everyone's banned from entering them. I didn't see anything. He dug into the Ark on my watch and I didn't see him!"

"Red," Inferno said softly. "You wanted to put cameras into those sectors but Prime didn't want to risk you being damaged during the installation. We had no procedures in place for this!"

"Ironhide's as good as deactivated because of this, because of my failing!" Red Alert said very genuine guilt and distress in his voice.

"No," Inferno said. "We don't know that. And we can't let ourselves believe that. No one of us let this happen, but it happened. Now we have to find a way to locate that base without the Casseticon. Let's concentrate on that."

Some of the hysteria faded from Red Alert's optics and Red Alert nodded slowly. Prowl had used every scanner they possessed to look for strange energy readings and found nothing. So... so now they would look for more subtle ways to detect their locations.

"Get Mirage to take over watch," Red Alert said. "Meet me at Prowl's office. He won't mind if we borrow his equipment."

Optimus led the charge through the desert with Jazz following behind and to his left, and the Twins behind and two his right. Ratchet follow suit, flanked by Hound and Trailbreaker. The closer they came to the beacon, the greater Jazz's anxiety grew. This probably was a trap. There was no way Megatron would have left Ironhide with a beacon. If Ironhide was actually out here, he was probably deactivated, a cruel gift from Megatron. How would Optimus take it? How would any of them? Ironhide was as an integral a part of the Autobots as Optimus. He was an integral part of Optimus. Jazz did not know how Optimus would find the strength and sanity to lead without 'Hide.

If Ironhide was alive he wouldn't want everyone to know what Megatron had done to him. So far only those in the security room when the message had been played knew. He would not want anyone else to know. He probably wouldn't want any of them to know but it was too late for that. In case Ironhide was functioning, in the hopes that he was functioning, Jazz had to act to keep the Twins and Hound and Trailbreaker back.

"Hound, Trailbreaker, swing around and see if you can sneak up on anyone who may be waiting for us," Jazz said. "Twins, hang back and guard our backs in case they try and surround us."

All four mechs obeyed wordlessly. Optimus stopped suddenly. Jazz stopped just as suddenly. They saw the beacon. As it flashed a small red light, it illuminated the fallen red mech next to it. Optimus led out a wordless cry and lunged forward, transforming and running toward Ironhide. Ratchet transformed and went after him. Jazz transformed and took just one step forward when shock and pain flashed through his processor.

"Prowl!" He gasped. He felt his bondmate fall offline amid terrible, terrible pain. All he could do was stand there. Every single circuit in his being called to him race back to the Ark and help Prowl but duty kept his feet planted firmly in the ground. Primus, Sweetspark. Please be okay.

Optimus didn't look back to see the conflict on Jazz's faceplates, he didn't take his eyes off Ironhide's horribly still form. He fell to his knees when he reached his dearest friend's side. At first, he was certain 'Hide was dead and struggled not to sob. As he fought back tears, he heard the quiet hiss of Ironhide's intakes. Stasis. Near deactivation. As near as it was possible to be without being deactivated. Optimus rested his hand on the side of Ironhide's faceplates. He was alive, oh Primus, he was alive! But, oh Primus, he looked so much worse than that message, so much worse. Ironhide. Oh Primus. Oh Ironhide. This was my fault. My fault because I care for you more than any other mech functional or deactivated.

"Pit Spawn slagger! I hope he dies in fire," Ratchet growled. "I can't do anything of use here, Optimus. I don't know why the slaggers aren't raining down on us but they aren't and we can't stay here. Load him up in my back and let's get back to the Ark, now!"

Optimus gently, oh so gently, took Ironhide into his arms and look down at his lifeless faceplates. Ratchet transformed and Optimus loaded Ironhide into his back.

"We're going home, old friend," Optimus said to Ironhide, even though his friend was beyond hearing him. He shut Ratchet's doors, and transformed himself. Finally, he noticed Jazz seemed to be frozen in place.

"Jazz," he said. Optimus's spark clenched at the expression on Jazz's faceplates.

"Prowl's hurt," Jazz said quietly.

"Great," Ratchet grumbled. "Let's not waste any time here. We need to get back to the Ark."

"You're right," Optimus said he was too overwhelmed to feel dread at the thought of what may wait for them back home. He called to the others: "Autobots, roll out!"

Ratchet really didn't know what to expect when he arrived in his medbay. What he found was First Aid and Swoop tending to Prowl, monitoring his energon levels and keeping him offline. Jazz inched over to his bondmate, so tentatively it was as if he thought moving to quickly would hurt his mate. Optimus unloaded Ironhide and placed him on the berth closest to Ratchet's office. Ratchet immediately set up a fuel line and administer medications to keep Ironhide in stasis and free of pain. Then he went to check on Prowl.

He saw the angle of the doorwing and guessed that it was probably only still attached thanks to a couple of cables. The ultra sensitive surface was torn so deep, in so many places that Ratchet could plainly see all the sensors and wires that were supposed to be hidden from view. The air brushing against those sensors would be agony on its own. He'd live, and Ratchet would repair the doorwing, and Prowl would be back to his old self after a few days rest. Ratchet looked down at Jazz and concluded there was no way to get the saboteur away from Prowl without sedating him and Primus knew Ratchet did not need another patient, so he left him be. He could almost hear the mantra repeating over and over in Jazz's processor. Please be okay. Please be okay.

The medic returned to his most critical patient. Ratchet sucked air through his intakes and accessed the damage. Before he could repair anything, the first thing he needed to do was clean Ironhide. Optimus watched from a few feet away. There was nothing he could do to help. But he could not leave. So he watched as Ratchet silently cleaned every inch of Ironhide before setting to work healing the worst of Ironhide's injuries, the sensor and cable damage to his side and leg. Why the time he was preparing to repair the damage to Ironhide's interface systems, Ratchet was seething with rage. There was no reason, no reason in the universe to do this to someone. Not even an enemy. Not even your worst enemy. It was sick. It was evil. More evil than he ever knew Megatron to be capable of being.

"Get out, Optimus," Ratchet said without looking at him. "I don't want an audience. Refuel, recharge, do it now or I am sedating you now."

Optimus didn't move. Ratchet turned around, his optics were glowing with an anger he couldn't have even felt for Hook. He clutched a wrench in his hand so hard he could feel the mental pending with the force of his grip.

"Go," he said. "You have three seconds. Three..."

Optimus let his head fall. He was weary, on the verge of collapse but he felt as if, by leaving his side now, he would somehow be abandoning Ironhide. Then he saw Ratchet reach for the sedative he had threatened him with and knew he had little choice but to obey. He would do what Ratchet asked, he would refuel and recharge but he would be back at the second he had recharged enough to get by. Head still hanging, Optimus trudged out of the room.

Ratchet looked now to Jazz who had yet to leave his bondmate's side. To the extent that Ratchet had bothered to notice, Jazz hadn't taken his optics off of Prowl's faceplates since he'd seen his mate on the berth. As he approached, Ratchet realized that Jazz was whispering to himself, almost inaudibly, a mantra: be okay, please, please be okay.

"For Primus's sake it's just a doorwing," Ratchet snapped. "I'm just keeping him offline to spare him the discomfort of having to wait to be repaired. You know how sensitive those sensors are."

"Maybe but I don't know it's just a doorwing until he wakes up," Jazz replied.

"Slagging bondmates," Ratchet swore. "Nothing worse than patients with slagging bondmates."

"Just you wait Ratchet," Jazz said with a small smile. "It won't be long now before you find yourself bonded to two most suicidally reckless fighters I've ever met."

"What?" Ratchet sputtered. "We. We aren't..."

"Have you spoken to them about it?" Jazz asked, slowly climbing to his peds. "I know for a fact they want to bond with you. I don't see them taking no for an answer."

"Uh..." Ratchet tried to speak but couldn't bring his thoughts together.

"You'll understand a bit better then," Jazz said, running a digit over the seams of Prowl's faceplates. "Probably won't change anything at all, but you'll understand. But you're right. If I'm falling over when he comes online because I didn't recharge, Prowl would be mad. I'll see you in a few hours. Better recharge yourself before you even think of laying a finger on my bondmate's doorwing."

Jazz left. Ratchet looked after him. He was too surprised to be angry at the teasing threat. Bonded? The Twins had never said a word about it. When they wanted something from him, normally they asked. How could Jazz know about their desire if he didn't? Because they needed someone to get advice from. Well, he wasn't broaching the subject, and he couldn't worry about it now.

"Sorry, Prowl. But I know you understand."

He was drained but not crashing yet. Ratchet had chased away First Aid and Swoop. Their help had been wonderful during the first of the repairs but Ratchet wanted to complete these repairs alone. No one needed to know the full extent of the damage but him and Ironhide.

End Chapter 5

A/N I think I've finished the worst of the whomping for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 6

Awkwardness and fluff shall continue below.

Reviewers, as always, you make my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

He just didn't have enough energy. Ratchet had welded closed several of the long gashes in Ironhide's armour but there were so many more to do. But he didn't have the energy; Ratchet vented in a mixture of weariness and impotent rage. In the countless hours he had been working on Ironhide, his patient's levels had stabilized. Ironhide was still in stasis but Ratchet had medicated him in order to make sure he stayed that way. Ratchet would not wean Ironhide off those meds until every single injury was fully repaired. He would have enough to deal with, the mental wounds Ratchet could do nothing for; Ratchet would not leave him with physical wounds as well. For the hours Ratchet needed to take to recharge and regain his equilibrium, Ironhide's own internal repair systems would set to work on a number of the remaining gashes, when Ratchet returned he would finish the repairs. Most of them had been open for at least as long as Ironhide had been captive and they had begun to fester, rusting around the edges. It was nothing Ratchet couldn't take care of but it took that much more time and effort to repair each injury.

Ratchet rubbed his faceplates, right between his optics and looked across his medbay to his other patient. Before he recharged, Ratchet realized he needed to take full stock of the damage so he could mentally prepare for what he needed to repair. He walked over to Prowl's berth and carefully turned Prowl over so he could see the damage at the joint of the doorwing. Okay, it was bad. But it was not the worst doorwing injury Ratchet had seen. The individual scratches had all been patched by First Aid and Swoop. Prowl would not suffer any ill affects being kept offline for even another day, though Ratchet didn't plan on leaving off repairing him for even that long.

"Ratch," Sunstreaker said as the medbay doors, which had been locked, slid open with a hiss of air. "You need to refuel."

"I need to do a lot of things," Ratchet grumbled. Oh yes he needed to refuel but he didn't have the energy to go to the common room. He didn't have the energy to face all the questions. He didn't have the energy to face Optimus who would demand a full account of what happened to Ironhide, all the while Optimus would probably be just a step away from going into stasis for energy depletion.

"We brought it with us," Sideswipe said, breaking Ratchet from his thoughts.

"We know you don't want to leave them," Sunstreaker said. "You're going to recharge in your office, we know. But we're going to stay with you until you've finished refuelling and are actually going to recharge."

Ratchet stared at them for a long moment. He didn't have the energy to deal with them, but they seemed to know that. So Ratchet allowed himself to be led to his office. The Twins steered him away from his desk and had him sit on the small berth he kept in his office. Sideswipe pushed the cube of energon into his hands before sitting on the far end of the berth, against the wall. Sunstreaker sat at the foot of the berth, watching Ratchet intently.

The medic felt his cables tense under the scrutiny. He raised the cube to his mouth and drank slowly. Neither of the Twins spoke, and Ratchet finished the cube quickly. Now that he had stopped moving, his joints were starting to complain bitterly. Ratchet vented and moved to discard the cube and maybe stretch out some of his creaky joints.

"Turn and face Sides," Sunstreaker said. Ratchet must have been worn out because he did as he was told without argument. He crossed his legs and slunk forward, resting his arms on his legs, but only for a minute. Sideswipe reached forward and removed his chassis armour. Silencing any complaints Ratchet was preparing to make, Sunstreaker set to work kneading and massaging all the aching joints along his back and shoulders. Sideswipe took on of his arms and began massaging that.

As they massaged the ache and tension from Ratchet's protoform, the medic relaxed more and more until he felt himself go limp against Sideswipe, unconsciously, unfolding his legs and partially curling on to his side. Now Sideswipe rubbed his helm and Ratchet slipped soundlessly into recharge. Even as he recharged, Sideswipe rubbed Ratchet's neck and head in small circles. Sunstreaker slipped off the berth and rested his arms on it, watching Ratchet recharge. Eventually, the brothers left Ratchet to his rest and made their way back to their own quarters.

Soundwave returned to the secret base with his Casseticons tucked safely into his tape deck. He walked right into chaos. He entered the mountain lair through the cliff side entrance. The door did not respond to his codes, so he used the manual override to force his way inside. Soundwave found that the halls were only dimly lit. The lights glowed a pale green, these were the lights powered by the back up generators. Something must have happened while he was gone. The question was whether or not this was the Seekers doing or the Autobots. As unpleasant a prospect as it was, Soundwave went straight to the command deck.

"Soundwave!" Megatron roared. If he had been Starscream, or really any other Decepticon, Soundwave would have flinched and cowered but Soundwave did neither. He stood still and straight and looked back at Megatron's contorted faceplates with a mask of impassiveness. Soundwave felt his Casseticons bristle in his tape deck. Over the relay they all shared, he quieted them.

"Where have you been?" Megatron demanded.

"Collecting my Casseticons," Soundwave replied. "They could not possibly make it back here on their own without being followed so I retrieved them myself."

It was flawless logic. Whether it would calm Megatron or make him slag him, Soundwave couldn't say.

"You left your post without filling it," Megatron growled and stalked closer to Soundwave.

"Who could have filled it, My Lord?" Soundwave asked. He choose his words carefully. "You expressly forbade Starscream from entering the security room. Even if his Trinemates were acceptable replacements for me, they were needed on patrol. Would you have preferred I put Runabout and Runamuck in charge of security? The systems should have worked perfectly. But even then the cameras could not have spotted the Towers spy."

"Oh course!" Megatron exclaimed. "Let every Decepticon know I want that Towers mech in pieces!"

Every Decepticon in the room nodded obediently. Megatron scowled darker as the emergency lights flickered.

"And get the Constructicons back here immediately," Megatron order. "I will recapture Ironhide and I was destroy every one of you if he escapes again."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream replied.

There was something about his tone that was off to Soundwave's sensitive audios. Oh there was fear. Starscream only ever referred to Megatron as Lord when Megatron's temper was up and he couldn't afford to be insubordinate. This fear sounded different though. He had reason to fear more than a quick death after, finally, going too far. The death that awaited Starscream would be slow, brutal, and worse than anything any of them would have imagined before these last months when Megatron had turned from tyrant to madman. There was no doubt in Soundwave's processor that Skywarp had not dropped that Autobot in the desert of his own accord. Soundwave doubted just as much that the idea came from Thundercracker. The blue and black Seeker was certainly more clever that his crazed mate but he was too cautious to do something so brash without prodding. Starscream was obviously the one at the centre of this plan. But a plan like this, one that would damn them all to the Pit by Megatron's hand, Starscream couldn't have just ordered them to participate. Whatever had inspired Starscream to act had effected his Trinemates as well.

Soundwave had had no idea what Megatron had been doing with the prisoner since Ironhide's capture. He had expected to be called to probe the Autobot's mind but Megatron had kept Soundwave going back and forth between the sea fortress and the mountain lair, even forcing him to leave Rumble behind manning Soundwave's station. Certainly, Soundwave had found it strange. Megatron had always kept him close. It had been disquieting at times, especially once Soundwave had peered into Megatron's processor and found that he was the Decepticon leader's type. The specific thought that his defect, his Casseticons, had been the only thing that had made him truly unpalatable had disturbed not just himself but also his Casseticons. He had forced himself to look into Megatron's processor from time to time to confirm that he remained undesirable to Megatron. Had Megatron just been keeeping him in favour because he may have, eventually, found the need to relieve those urge with Soundwave? The thought was... nauseating.

Whatever the case may have been, Soundwave was out of favour now. It disturbed him only that Soundwave was not certain what he should do to keep from falling any further out of favour and ending up in the line of fire. He would wait for orders. That was all he could do. Perhaps, when Megatron's temper cooled, he would order Soundwave to spy on the Autobots so Ironhide could be recaptured. Megatron had miscalculated. He probably thought that Soundwave would be fearful of angering him, and to a degree Soundwave was fearful but he was far more angry than he was afraid. Megatron would rue the day he dismissed the value of Soundwave's Casseticons so callously.

"Do you think he's buying it as an Autobot attack?" Thundercracker asked. All three of the Command Trine's members were seated in Thundercracker's and Skywarps berth room. No one thought to plant bugs here. No one wanted to listen to the pair. Starscream had been careful to make it known how much he hated being in there with him so no one would have suspected that this was where they conspired against Megatron.

"He wants the Towers spy's head on a platter," Starscream said. "I think he's buying it. Soundwave may or may not be suspicious. I can't read that stone faced glitch. He never lets down his mask or visor. So keep your thoughts as unappealing as possible just in case he takes a peak."

"Can do," Skywarp said, smiling very slightly. "If we're done, I want to enjoy playing with Thundercracker."

"Ack," Starscream choked. "I'm leaving."

"Warp," Thundercracker scolded.

"Mine," Skywarp replied, completely uncowed, and wrapped his arms around Thundercracker's waist. He opened his own spark chamber, hoping Thundercracker would offer him the comfort that could only come from merging their sparks. Thundercracker smiled gently and opened his spark chamber, merging their sparks together quickly.

Ratchet woke alone. For a brief moment it felt strange. He had spent most of the nights of his life alone, but in the last few months he had never woken alone. The Twins were always there. Of course he hadn't wanted them in this small berth last night. Wait. It hadn't been night when he'd slept, had it? It had been well into the afternoon. And that was after only having slept a few hours before the beacon had gone off. Ironhide's "rescue" worried him. There was no way in Primus's name that Ironhide got out to that desert himself, not even if he had been trapped even a few metres away from the spot they found him in. No one knew better what a mech's body was capable of than Ratchet, and Ratchet knew that Ironhide couldn't have even crawled. Did Megatron do something to Ironhide's processor, erase it some how? Was that why they'd released him? Primus, he hoped not. Ironhide was the toughest mech Ratchet knew. If anyone could survive what Ratchet knew Ironhide had gone through, Ironhide could, as long as Ironhide was still in there.

Ironhide was still in there. Ratchet repeated this to himself over and over as he dragged himself off his small berth. A cup of energon was sitting on his desk. The Twins. Did they really want to bond to him? Jazz said they did and he had no reason to lie. So they probably did. Jazz had mentioned it probably out of annoyance and in an attempt to help the Twins. He could try and pretend Jazz hadn't mentioned it. Ratchet considered his options had he drained the cube. But if they'd said something to Jazz, then they were probably planning to confront Ratchet with the idea soon.

So what could he do? For the time being, he avoided them. Ratchet had a good excuse, his patients. They didn't know anything remotely close to what had actually happened to Ironhide and inquisitive as they were, they would want to know. It was another reason to avoid them until things settled back to normal. Then... then Ratchet would have figured out if he wanted to bond with them or not.

Enough. It was time to see to his patients.

End Chapter 6

A/N a shorter-ish chapter, it felt right to cut it off here.


	7. Chapter 7

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 7

This is turning into a monster fic. Save me before it eats me. I've written

21 chapters as of May 15 and this sucker is nowhere near done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

First Aid and Swoop were waiting for Ratchet when he entered his medbay. Ratchet was genuinely surprised to see that Optimus was not in the room. He frowned and looked to his students for an explanation.

"The Dinobots spiked Optimus's energon," First Aid explained.

"It was my idea," Swoop added, the pterodactyl looked terribly proud of himself.

"Good job," Ratchet said, it was a relief not to have to get back to his repairs without Prime hovering like a parent over his/ her child. _Or a bondmate over his/ her bondmate._

"You know what? You two can finish Ironhide's repairs," Ratchet said. "I've repaired everything but some of the lash wounds and dents. I need to get to work on Prowl's doorwing."

The damage was worse and better than Ratchet had feared. All of the cables that attached the doorwing to Prowl's protoform remained attached, although two of them were badly strained. The external damage was worse than Ratchet had first thought. All of the plating would have to be replaced, most of the sensory wiring. But it could be done, Ratchet had done it before. He sucked air through his intakes and went to work.

It never should have happened. Ravage shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him. Prowl was always alert. From the scans First Aid and Swoop had first taken, Ratchet could see Prowl had already been low on both fuel and energy. He'd been pushing himself, egged on by his own need to save a friend and Prime's orders. Ratchet dearly wanted to give Optimus the dressing down of a life time. But that wouldn't be fair. Prime was already on the verge of a breakdown over Ironhide; he'd already made it clear that he blamed himself. If Ratchet raged at him, blamed him for Prowl's injuries, it could push Prime over the edge. The doorwing would be sensitive for a few days, until the sensors and new plating stabilized. But the repairs would hold; it was time to wean Prowl off the sedatives and let him wake up.

Jazz was at his bondmate's side minutes after Ratchet alerted him. Ratchet gave him space, watching the monitors until he could see that Prowl was just about to come online, satisfied that he was no longer needed, he went to Ironhide's side to look over his repairs.

"Slag," Prowl groaned as his processor came online. He knew immediately where he was and what had happened. His doorwing throbbed slightly, the discomfort that remained after damage was first healed. It didn't matter, it would fade in a few days. But... Damn him to the Pit. Rumble was probably long gone and with him any hope of finding Ironhide.

"Sweetspark," Jazz called Prowl from his self-deprecation. "Online your optics."

"Jazz," Prowl whispered as he obeyed his bondmate. At first his vision was fuzzy, but it quickly cleared and he focused his sights on Jazz.

"You had me worried," Jazz said, he held Prowl's face in his hands.

"Jazz," Optimus interrupted. "Could I have a moment with Prowl?"

"Yeah, sure," Jazz said, looking up to see Prime in the doorway.

"Prime, I'm sorry," Prowl said once Jazz had walked a few steps away and Optimus had come to stand by his berth.

"Prowl," Optimus sighed, weary to his protoform. "If I ever give you an order like that again, don't listen to me. Better yet, tell me I'm being a tyrant."

"But," Prowl replied.

"You are not expendable," Optimus interrupted. "You're my Second-in-Command and you are absolutely vital to the Autobots. We can't afford to lose you."

"I lost Rumble," Prowl insisted, feeling both incredibly guilty and incredibly stupid. "How will we find Ironhide now?"

"He's here, Prowl," Optimus said. "We found him."

"Don't you slagging sit up!" Ratchet snapped from across the medbay. Prowl eased back off his arms; he hadn't even lifted his shoulders off the berth before Ratchet has snapped. The medic knew his patients.

"Ratchet's seen to his repairs," Optimus continued. "I'll explain the circumstances after you've been released. For now, I'll leave you to your bondmate."

"The Hatchet's keeping him in stasis," Jazz explained when he returned to Prowl's side. "Ratchet's replaced the entire outer plating of your doorwing. When you aren't sore anymore I'm going to repaint every inch of you."

"Jazz," Prowl said in a soothing tone.

"You scared the life out of me, Prowler," Jazz said, brushing his lips over Prowl's faceplates. "I'm going to play nurse until I know you're all better."

Optimus watched the pair with pangs of guilt and envy. He joined Ratchet at Ironhide's side. Ratchet gave him a long look before he gestured to his office. Inside, Ratchet grabbed two cubes of energon and forced one into Optimus's hands. Optimus took the seat across from Ratchet's desk. Naturally, Ratchet took the seat at the desk.

"You're shorting yourself worse than Trailbreaker," Ratchet said. "At least he recharges. I know for a fact you would not have recharged last night if the Dinobots hadn't slipped a mickey into your ration. You wouldn't have consumed your ration if they hadn't brought it to you in your office. And it wasn't like you asked anyone to bring you it. And I know you have at least a few cubes of high grade in your office at all times."

"Times like this," Optimus began. There had never been times quite like this before. "Times like this don't suit high grade."

"Nonetheless, you can't starve yourself," Ratchet said. "As Prime, as head of the Autobots, you don't have the luxury of wallowing in depression. Slag, I know what Ironhide means to you. But how can the Autobots stand against the Decepticons if our leader is on the verge of collapse?"

"I have no argument for you, Ratchet," Optimus said. "I can't stomach the thought of speaking with my own people. I don't trust myself with them."

"Well you need to work on that," Ratchet sighed. "And I'm not saying that to be an aft. They look to you for leadership. Even if I was releasing Prowl, which I'm not, he doesn't mesh with the others the way you do. He's quiet, too quiet to be approachable to most mechs. We march under your banner. We need you to lead us. Right now your soldiers are twiddling their fingers, sitting around and wondering what we are going to do now. We have Ironhide back. That's a relief off of everyone's processors, so now they have to be wondering what we are going to do about that second 'Con base. They have no orders, and they need them. They want to avenge Ironhide."

"I've been shirking my responsibilities," Optimus admitted grimly. "I practically crippled Prowl's own investigation. If I'd trusted him to do what he does best, we likely would know where that base is right now."

"Maybe," Ratchet said. "I do know that Red Alert and Inferno are working on just that as we speak."

Optimus's expression was one of inquiry; Ratchet only shrugged.

"Swoop got wind of it, let me know what was going on," Ratchet said. "Jazz has been trying to help. I'm actually really impressed. This is the first time Prowl has been seriously injured while they've been separated. Jazz has been handling it well."

"And I should be the one telling you this over energon and not the other way around," Optimus said with his hands raised. "I hear you, Old Friend."

"Good," Ratchet said. "Now I'll give you the update you really want. Ironhide's systems went through an incredible shock. Severe energon depletion. His spark is still pulsing at a slower rate than I'd like because of it. All of his non-essential systems has been locked up for at least a day before we got him back. That causes damage of its own. This isn't damage I can fix, his self-repair systems get that task. I'm keeping him in stasis because that way those systems can work faster. Still, when I let him come around it's probably going to take time for him to even come online. His systems are exhausted, and stasis doesn't actually help that. He's going to be recharging for a while, I don't know how long."

Ratchet paused and looked down at the still unconsumed cube in his hand. He sucked a long breath of air through his intakes before he looked back up at Optimus.

"And I can't begin to guess how he will be when he wakes up," Ratchet said. He took a swig of energon. Anger and fear made it taste bitter. "His processor isn't damaged, not in any physical way that I can see but Primus knows only what sort of damage can be done without it being visible. And there's still the fact that he is going to be emotionally traumatized. There's no way around that and there's no guessing how he is going to react. You need to be prepared for a very different Ironhide waking up compared to the one we all knew before."

"How can I prepare for that?" Optimus asked, his voice tight.

"Okay, you can't really," Ratchet admitted. "Just take it as a warning. I wish I had more answers. I wish there was more that I could do..."

"He's your friend too," Optimus said gently. "I've been selfish, behaving like I am the only one who's been missing him."

'It's different for you,' Ratchet thought grimly. The relationship between Ironhide and Optimus was almost like bondmates, except that they were not bonded. The relationship was strictly platonic. But Optimus held Ironhide closer than his right hand, and Ironhide held Optimus as the single most important mech in the universe to him. Maybe they should have been bonded, maybe their duties to the Autobots had overridden their duties to themselves. Ratchet wasn't sure.

The Twins wanted to bond with him. Would he be able do is job if he crumbled when they were damaged? Ratchet almost choked on his energon. That was something to think about.

"I don't remember the media being so prolific on Cybertron," Inferno said. He and Red Alert had quickly found themselves overwhelmed by the media, thank Primus for Blaster.

"There's far more cultural diversity on Earth than there ever was on Cybertron," Blaster explained. "Hundreds of languages and cultures and hundreds of political groups. And about as many media groups to match."

"That's sort of overwhelming," Inferno said. "Can I leave this to you? I told him not to but I have a feeling Red Alert is planning on installing cameras in the damaged sectors and I need to be there to make sure the mountain doesn't cave in on him."

"Of course," Blaster said. He'd work better without an audience, anyways. He needed to listen and to read and focus intensely on both. After several hours, one broadcast caught his attention.

"Another skier has gone missing on Mt Black horn," a reporter explained. Blaster turned all of his attentions on this broadcast.

"Forty-two year old Stuart Friessen was believed to have gone to ski in the back country of the mountain, Wednesday. As of today, no trace of him as been found. Search and rescue is working from sunrise until sunset in the frantic hope that Mr Friessen will be found. In the last two week six skiers and snow boarders have gone missing, without a trace, while enjoy the out of bounds sections of the mountain. Search and Rescue Idaho are asking that everyone to please stick to the marked trails to avoid a similar tragedy from unfolding."

"That reeks of Decepticons," Blaster said. He brought up a picture of the mountain in question on the screen, and set Teletraan 2 to scanning the mountain for any oddities.

Several minutes later, he barrelled into the medbay, nearly tripping over himself in the process. Jazz helped Prowl ease himself up to look at Blaster and Ratchet and Optimus came out from the medic's office to investigate the disturbance.

"I found it," Blaster exclaimed, excitement made his optics glow wildly bright. "I'm sure I am. Across State lines in Idaho. People, more people than normal, have been disappearing on Mt Black horn. I set Teletraan on to scan for any oddities. Nothing showed up at first but on the fifth scan I caught a door opening in the mountain. The Constructicons came out. This has to be it. I mean, I think it has to be it."

"Call everyone here," Optimus ordered. Ratchet twitched and glared at Optimus, wrath was the only emotion visible on the medics face. "I'm sorry, Ratchet but we need Prowl's thoughts on this and you haven't released him yet."

It didn't take long for every mech in the Ark to swarm into the medbay. They clustered around Optimus and Prowl. Ratchet had put up privacy screens around Ironhide's berth and guarded his patient zealously. During the briefing, Ratchet remained apart from the others. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe couldn't join him without missing out on parts of the planning. That was the point. There was too much on Ratchet's processor to let him feel at ease around the Twins. Before too long the plan was hatched and Optimus ordered the Autobots to roll out. Throughout the entire briefing Ratchet had twirled a wrench between his fingers. When Optimus turned to leave, he flung the wrench at the back of Optimus's head. It connected with a satisfying clang. Optimus looked over his shoulder and almost laughed. He was lucky to be heading into battle or he'd have received many more dents than that for taking over Ratchet's medbay.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe held back for a moment. They wanted to see Ratchet, it had been, at least a full day since they had last seen him. Ratchet saw them approach. The expression on his faceplates was that of prey that had spotted a predator.

"Ratch..." Sideswipe began.

"You'd better get going," Ratchet said before quickly retreating into his office.

Both Twins tensed and they watched the medic walk quickly away from them. They looked at each other. Confusion and surprise passed over their relay. Perhaps they would have shaken it off if Prowl hadn't been watching after Ratchet as well, confusion plainly written on his faceplates. The Twins couldn't hang around and find out what might be wrong with their medic. They had a battle to fight.

End Chapter 7

A/N I'm sure you dears are waiting for smut. I promise it is coming... In chapter 14. The more reviews, the faster I post chapters. What can I say, I like knowing what you like about each chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 8

I do so love getting so many reviews. You all deserve a treat, and here it is. A two chapter update for today.

23 Chapters written thus far and I'll be returning to the real world so I won't be updating quite as frequently once I'm home if I find I'm failing at getting any writing done.

I promise I am working on my focus so I don't get so miserably distracted. Enjoy this send off Yoru Hana1 and enjoy your trip!

Will write fanfic for fanart. Please feed the under-talented.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

"You can go," Ratchet said. "You're off the duty roster for the next few days. That door wing is hyper sensitive. Anything more than the lightest touch will hurt for at least the next day or so."

"I understand," Prowl said. And he did. Prowl was perhaps the only Autobot on the Ark who took care not to exacerbate an injury. Well, maybe not the only one.

"Good," Ratchet said, Prowl was one of the better mechs to have as a patient. Except when you considered that Jazz would be in the medbay with him whenever possible and that was annoying. "Let me see you get up."

Prowl slipped carefully off the berth and was sturdy on his feet. He looked over to where Ironhide lay, completely still.

"I've weaned him off the meds that were keeping him in stasis," Ratchet said. "It's his body's choice now when he comes out of it."

"That's good to hear," Prowl said, choosing his words carefully.

"Get some rest, Prowl," Ratchet said. "Recharge in your own berth."

Ratchet paused and placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder.

"I keep forgetting that you're almost as bad as Red Alert," Ratchet said. "I don't want to ever find out that you let yourself be bullied into stretching yourself thin. That means no bullying yourself."

Prowl had the decency to look chastised, and Ratchet's expression softened.

"Now get," Ratchet said, and shooed Prowl from the medbay. "Don't let that mate of yours convince you into ANYTHING. Rest!"

Alone, or as good as, Ratchet put away the equipment he had disconnected from Prowl and organized his tools. Once his medbay was in order again, Ratchet wandered over to Ironhide's berth. The readouts had changed, and Ratchet smiled, just a little.

"Finally recharging," Ratchet whispered. He doubted anything more than Armageddon would wake Ironhide but he wasn't going to yell, just in case. Exhaustion overtook him. Ratchet vented and grumbled. The short hours he'd allowed himself to recharge were catching up on him and Ratchet listen to his systems and went to his office to recharge.

Didn't hurt. Ironhide floated inside himself. The first little bit of awareness came to him slowly. He didn't hurt. Gradually, he began to really hear. Voices, familiar, safe voices. Prowl. Ratchet.

Home. He drifted away inside himself again.

The Autobots returned home dirty, dented, and only a little placated. Blaster had been right, the Decepticon's secret base had been built deep within the side of Mt Black Horn. They had not been able to destroy the base. Too much of the building was deep within the mountain and it could not be destroyed by a simple frontal assault. But they had dealt the base, and the Decepticons in it, a critical blow. They had destroyed most of the guns the Decepticons had built into the mountain and they had collapsed the two entrances they could find. They did all this with only one significant injury.

"I'm concerned," Optimus said to both Ratchet and his patient. Mirage had been shot in the leg. It could have been far worse, for during the battle the greater number of Decepticons had set their sights on Mirage. He had come under heavy fire and had dodged several potentially fatal shots before being wounded. Cliffjumper had come to the rescue and fended off his attackers until the Autobots had closed ranks.

"They've never focused on one 'Bot before," Optimus continued. "I have no doubt that their goal was to deactivate Mirage."

"They've done the math," Ratchet said, looking up from Mirage's leg. "Mirage is the only Autobot that can get past any of their defences unseen. I have to admit, I was expecting them to come to this conclusion a lot sooner."

"As it stands, I can't let you back onto the battlefield, Mirage," Optimus said. "We are going to have to sit back and watch them and develop a plan to demolish that base. We can't simply blow it up. It is far too close to human populations."

"All done," Ratchet said. "You need to keep weight off of it until the repairs set but you're free to go for now. I want to see you back here in the morning. I'll decide then when you can go back on the duty roster."

"When Ratchet clears you for duty I want you to go to Prowl for a new patrol route," Optimus said. "You need to stay close to home."

"Understood," Mirage replied. He sat up and slowly swung his legs off the berth. Cliffjumper appeared, as if out of nowhere; he'd actually been standing just a few feet away, waiting. With a polite nod to both Ratchet and Optimus, he reached out and helped Mirage balance on his good leg, then wrap his arm around Mirage's waist. Mirage rested a hand on Cliffjumper's shoulder; he limped out the door with Cliffjumper acting as a crutch.

Optimus leaned back on the deserted berth and vented softly. He was banged up. Small dents and scratches in his paint covered his armour. Ratchet knew better than to try and buff out the damage; Optimus was not ready to be repaired.

"I have some good news for you," Ratchet said. "Ironhide's out of stasis. He's recharging now."

"Glad tidings indeed," Optimus smiled. "I'd like to stay with him for awhile, if I may."

"Alright," Ratchet said. "But don't stay all day and night. You need to rest yourself. I'll be in my office."

"Thank you," Optimus said. He walked slowly, and as close to silently as a mech his size could. Ironhide was laying as still as when last Optimus had seen him. At first glance, Ironhide look as if he was still in stasis. But at second glance Ironhide looked more alive. There was a healthy sheen to his faceplates that hadn't been there before now. Optimus stood there silently, watching the slow, and soft movement of Ironhide's intakes.

Hesitantly, Optimus reached out and touched the tips of his digits to Ironhide's neck. He felt warmer now. His systems were in balance, coolant and energon moved through his circuits, just below the the mesh of cables and wires of his neck. Optimus kept his digits against Ironhide's neck for several minutes. Gradually, his fingers slid down Ironhide's neck and onto his chassis. Ironhide's spark pulsed strongly under his touch; Optimus rested the palm of his servo over Ironhide's spark chamber.

"Rest well, my friend," Optimus said softly. "He cannot reach you here. He will never harm you again."

That voice... He loved that voice. Floating within himself Ironhide felt warm, safe.

Optimus didn't notice when the Twins entered the medbay and crossed the room to Ratchet's office. The door was locked. Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe from the corner of his optics. Sideswipe frowned and looked down at the cubes of energon in their hands. Was Ratchet tired or just avoiding them? It was a loaded question. If he was avoiding them, then they had to ask if they had done something to anger him. If he was just tired, why had he not gone to either his or their berth rooms? The inquietude of each brother passed through their relay and blended together.

Sideswipe revved his engine apprehensively, and turned away from the door and walked to the berth across from Ironhide's. He placed one of the energon cubes on the berth. Sunstreaker walked over to him; the Twins glanced over at Optimus and Ironhide, then, crestfallen they left the medbay. Optimus barely twitched.

Less than an hour later, Ratchet left his office. He saw the cube of energon, walked over to it and picked it up, a low rumble voiced his discomfort. Optimus watched him from Ironhide's side. It took more than a minute for Ratchet to notice he was being watched; he was focused too intently on the cube in his hands.

"You're avoiding them," Optimus said. "I'm surprised. I thought you'd found your match in the Twins."

"They want to bond with me," Ratchet informed him.

"And you don't?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know," Ratchet replied without looking up from the cube.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to talk to them?" Optimus asked.

"No," Ratchet said quickly, looking up at Optimus, a challenge in his eyes.

"Why not?" Optimus asked. "You need to tell them how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel," Ratchet said. "I care about them. I like being with them. Optimus, they're... They're sweet with me. Try to take care of me. I like it. I like them."

"You don't love them?" Optimus asked, now he left Ironhide's side and nudged Ratchet to sit on the berth he'd been hovering by.

"Slag, I probably do," Ratchet grumbled.

"But bonding with them scares you?" Optimus asked.

"I can't afford to fall apart when they get damaged" Ratchet said.

"You're thinking about Jazz," Optimus said. "Had there been a battle I am certain he would have fought, if nothing else, just to return to Prowl."

"What if I'm not strong enough?" Ratchet asked. "Let's face it, I'm surly, and short tempered. I don't have a strong processor. Feeling them hurting would probably disable me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Optimus said. "You've survived torture and war. That tells me you're stronger than you think."

Ratchet made a non-committal sound.

"Even unbonded, the thought of them being hurt scares you," Optimus said. "These are the Twins. They will be hurt sooner rather than later. You love them; it will hurt to see them in pain. And you'll do everything you can to repair them, bonded or not."

"Slag," Ratchet swore. "I still don't know."

"It shouldn't be an easy choice," Optimus said, padded Ratchet's back.

Bonding. The voices were talking about bonding. His spark clenched. Bonding. Something that he wanted. Something he couldn't have. Because he couldn't have him.

Images flashed through his processor. Winged Pit-Spawn cackled around him. They towered over him. Cruel, sharp clawed fingers grabbed him and pulled him through the darkness. Red eyes bore into him and cut a swath through his spark. Ironhide fought the Pit-Spawn. Kicked. Punched. Thrashed.

Megatron tore into him and swept over his spark, burning it with dark malaise. He thrashed harder, cried and screamed wordlessly.

"Ironhide," Optimus cried and jerked at the sound of Ironhide's cry and ran back to his side. He didn't try to pin his arms or stop his thrashing. Instead, he knelt by Ironhide's head, and stroked his helm, speaking softly, almost crooning reassurances.

That voice. It washed over him and swept the Pit-Spawn away. Ironhide stilled. Gentle hands caressed his helm. He vented softly, tension bleeding away and he slept in peace.

"Memory fluxes," Ratchet said with resignation in his voice. "He's going to have a lot of them."

Ratchet didn't mean to but he gave himself away with his tone. Optimus had never spoken to Ratchet about his own state after the affair with Hook. But he remembered that Ratchet had been on edge, barely recharging, that is until the Twins had taken responsibility over him. Ratchet had regained his equilibrium quickly after that. He knew about the impact of memory fluxes.

"I'm going to stay with him for a while longer," Optimus said, never taking his eyes off of Ironhide. "Drink your cube. Think about what we discussed."

Optimus kept talking, even when Ratchet left. He talked, quietly, barely more than a whisper. He talked to Ironhide, about nothing really. He spoke about Cybertron, Earth, and anything else that came to mind.

"Wake up soon, please," Optimus begged in the midst of it all. "Please."

That voice. At first, all he heard was a hum, words blending into each other. Slowly, individual words began to separate from soothing drone.

_Please. Wake up._

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 9

I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. Long. It doesn't seem to want to end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

"I think he's avoiding us," Sideswipe said.

"No doubt," Sunstreaker replied. The brothers were hunched over a table in the common room, the aura of intense displeasure radiated from them, keeping their fellow Autobots from coming near.

"Did we do something?" Sideswipe asked. He knew Sunny had no deeper insights than he, but he felt better voicing his question aloud. "Do you think he's mad at us for not staying with him?"

"Don't think so," Sunstreaker said. "That berth is really too small for him, let alone the three of us and he wouldn't have wanted us to skip out on recharging."

"You two look surprisingly grim," Prowl said from behind the brothers.

"Ratchet's mad at us," Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker only scowled.

"Really?" Prowl replied surprised. "When I saw him last he seemed tired, not surprising, but he wasn't cursing you under his breath, which he usually does when you two have done something stupid."

"Well he won't even talk to us," Sideswipe said. "So we did something."

"Did you talk about bonding with him?" Prowl asked.

"How did you know about that?" Sunstreaker asked, rearing up. Prowl didn't step back or respond to the aggressive gesture. He was after all their superior officer, not even Sunstreaker was brazen enough to pick a fight with him for fear of a long stay in the brig.

"Jazz," Sideswipe said, standing up quickly. He turned away from Prowl, and grabbed Sunstreaker's arm. "Jazz must have said something and spooked Ratchet."

"Slagger," Sunstreaker swore. The Twins left their rations on the table and ran from the common room. Prowl stood very still for a few seconds before raising his hand and rubbing the back of his helm.

"Sorry Jazz," Prowl said sheepishly, under his breath. "I seem to have sicked the hounds on you."

Jazz stood over the War Room table. The layout of Megatron's mountain fortress was laid out before him in 3D; Teletraan 2 had done good work. Though the layout couldn't tell Jazz what room was reserved for what purpose, he had some guesses. From Teletraan 2's newest, in depth scans Jazz could gleam which rooms consumed more or less power, and where the power generator was located. Energy read out's also told him that the Decepticons seemed to be focused on repairs on the innermost room, located immediately next to the power generator, versus the exterior damage the Autobots had caused.

It was interesting. The Autobots had gotten the drop on the Decepticons. Jazz had seen the surveillance cameras hidden on the outside of the mountain, concealed in trees and rocks. He was certain that some Autobot had to have been picked up by one of those cameras. Most of the Autobots had gone to attack the base. And yet, one of the Conehead's had spotted them, seemingly entirely on accident, and called for back up. It didn't look like the the security systems had worked. Perhaps that was why the Constructicons had been going in and out of the base? Had someone already attacked the base, and perhaps rescued Ironhide before the Autobots had even known the location of the base. The idea was preposterous since no one on Earth, save for the Autobots could even hope to cause any damage to a Decepticon base.

Prowl might have some suggestions when he returned to the War Room. Ratchet, of course had no idea that Prowl was working with Jazz on this surveillance and information gather op, but what the medic didn't know, couldn't hurt them.

"Jazz!" Sunstreaker yelled as the Twins burst into the War Room. Reflexively, Jazz slipped around the table, keeping it between himself and the Twins.

"What did you say to Ratchet," Sunstreaker demanded.

Oh. Jazz looked guilty and a little embarrassed. He tapped his digits on the table.

"About that," he said. "I might have let it slip to Ratchet that you wanted to bond with him."

"Slagger, why?" Sideswipe demanded. He and Sunstreaker circled the table, Jazz did as well, staying exactly across the table from them at all times.

"He kinda annoyed me," Jazz said. "Teased me about Prowl. I told him he'd understand soon."

"Pit, what'd he say?" Sunstreaker asked, pausing from his attempt to get his servos on Jazz.

"He didn't really say anything," Jazz recalled. "Just stuttered and looked like I'd run him over with a train."

"Oh slag," Sideswipe swore. He felt panicked. Ratchet didn't want to bond. That was it, wasn't it? Sorrow mixed with panic and anger over the Twins' relay.

"Oh don't panic," Jazz scolded them. "He was just surprised. You need to talk to him."

"We've tried, he's avoiding us," Sideswipe said; his voice was strained.

"So corner him," Jazz suggested. "Since this is sort of my fault, I'll help you out. I'll tell Ratchet to meet me in my office. Instead of me being there, it'll be you two."

Sunstreaker gave Jazz a cagey look. The Twins communed over the relay in silence. Finally, they nodded their agreement to the plan.

"He'd better not get away," Sunstreaker said.

"I'll sneak up and lock the door from the outside," Jazz said. "Once you three are talking, I'll unlock it and get back here to my work."

"Fine," Sunstreaker said; his voice oozed with impatience. "Call him."

What could be going on with Prowl that Jazz couldn't talk to him in the medbay? Ratchet's engine rumbled with irritation. Slagging idiots had better not have damaged Prowl's freshly repaired doorwing or Ratchet would be banging heads until their processors rang. It would be out of character for the couple to dismiss medical orders though. Prowl was especially careful to let himself or Jazz heal before resuming their normal relationship. In all honesty Ratchet had no idea how active their sex lives were anyway. Most mechs weren't like the Twins, wanting to interface nearly every night. Frankly, Ratchet didn't want to know. Still, Ratchet was both irritated and concerned. He'd rather see a patient in his medbay over anywhere else.

He didn't knock when he arrived at Jazz's office; rather, Ratchet walked right in. It took him a second to realize that the mechs in the office weren't Jazz or Prowl, but Sunny and Sides. The door shut with a hiss behind him. The lock engaged with a click. Slagging Primus had a lousy sense of humour.

"Ratch," Sideswipe said his name tentatively. The tone took Ratchet aback. Sideswipe was never unsettled around him. The red Lamborghini took two small steps towards him and reached out his servo while Sunstreaker held back. "Please stop running away from us."

"Oh slag," Ratchet said, he rubbed the plating between his optics. They looked hurt. Primus, his faceplates heated and Ratchet felt his systems run hot with guilt. "Make me feel like an aft why don't you."

Ratchet closed the distance between himself of Sideswipe and grasped his hand. He reached out his free hand to Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker, the brother who didn't trust easily. Ratchet swallowed, his engine rumbled nervously, fearing he'd lost Sunstreaker's trust.

He worried for nothing. Sunstreaker took his hand and stepped in close to Ratchet, coming to cuddle Ratchet from behind, leaning his helm against the side of Ratchet's. Sideswipe spooned Ratchet from his front, chassis to chassis, and rested his helm against Ratchet's neck, opposite from his brother.

"I'm sorry," Ratchet whispered. "I don't know what to do with you two."

"We love you," Sunstreaker blurted out and tighten his arm around Ratchet's waist reflexively.

"I know," Ratchet replied. "I... I... Slag... I'm no good at this... I love you slaggers too."

"Thank Primus," Sideswipe said, venting against Ratchet throat.

"I don't know about bonding," Ratchet said slowly. "I don't know if I'm cut out for it. But maybe we should start with living together. Properly... In my quarters."

"We'd like that," Sideswipe said. He tilted his head so he could see Ratchet's faceplates, he could feel the heat coming from them. There was nothing better than Ratchet when he was embarrassed.

"I need to check on Ironhide before anything else but..." Ratchet said, awkwardly. "But if you want, I'll spend the night with you."

The Twins took that to mean spend the night in their berth. Recharge was not on their minds. Neither brother had realized until this moment how terrified they had been that they had lost the one mech they loved as much as each other, and they wanted to celebrate their possession of him, with him all night long.

Ratchet returned to his medbay alone. The Twins would be waiting for him in their quarters. He refused to admit it, but he was painfully nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't 'faced with them at least a few dozen times already. But he had felt their pent up desire and couldn't help but think he was in for one Pit of a night.

'I hope I can handle them,' Ratchet thought. The Twins made him feel young and old at the same time. Sometimes he felt exhausted just thinking about them. Still, a small smile made its way onto his faceplates.

"You spoke to them?" Optimus asked, having caught the smile.

"Yes," Ratchet said, he felt his faceplates heat up again. "I owe them some... Time. I want to examine Ironhide and then I'm going to join them for a while."

"Good," Optimus said. He stepped away from Ironhide, giving Ratchet the space he needed to examine his patient. Ratchet nodded with satisfaction.

"Anymore memory fluxes?" Ratchet asked when he finished his exam.

"Nothing as dramatic," Optimus said. "He's fidgeted a few times but seems to relax when I speak to him."

"Okay," Ratchet said. It gave him hope that Ironhide was still with them. He seemed to know and take comfort in Optimus's voice. "You can stay here tonight. But you'd better take the time to recharge on one of the berths or Primus help you I will tie you to a berth for the next week."

"Go, enjoy yourself," Optimus said.

Oh Primus. Oh slagging Primus. Ratchet quivered, arched and moaned desperately. Every circuit in his body burned. The Twins' lust and love coursed through their cables and into ports in his chassis interface panel. He was caught between them, his back arched against Sideswipe chassis. One of them held his hips, the other his thighs as they rocked him back and forth, impaling him deeper and deeper on their taunt cables. Sunstreaker swallowed his gasps in a demanding kiss.

Ratchet quaked. Oh Primus.

He should have been recharging, but instead Optimus sat in a chair he had dragged over to Ironhide's berth. Exhaustion was creeping up on him but all Optimus did to mollify his body was rest his helm next to Ironhide's on the berth. Optimus's voice was barely more than a whisper now and it threatened to become hoarse. But he couldn't stop talking. Whenever he stopped talking, after a few minutes, Ironhide would tense up in his recharge and Optimus knew he was suffering from memory fluxes. Optimus didn't want him to suffer from anything, whether this desire was realistic or not.

"This place doesn't feel the same without you," Optimus said. "I can't explain how, but it feels wrong. Unsettling."

Ironhide tossed his head. Optimus sat up, one hand holding Ironhide's shoulder gently. He watched Ironhide's faceplates, and saw Ironhide's jaw clench and relax. Then the shutters pulled back from his optics. They were dim. Optimus stared at them, fixated, and pleading quietly that they would just light up.

They did. Ironhide stared back at him. At first, there was no readable expression in his optics. Optimus couldn't speak. His spark pulsed violently within its casing and for a second Optimus was certain he was going to crash. Ironhide dimmed and then brightened his optics, shuttered and then opened them. He stared at Optimus for what seemed like hours.

"Optimus," he croaked. His voice was almost unrecognizable.

"'Hide," Optimus said; he could hardly believe his audios. "'Hide, did you want some energon?"

Ironhide nodded slowly. Optimus stood up slowly, and fetched a cube. All of his movements were slow, careful for fear of perhaps startling Ironhide. Ever so gently, Optimus lifted Ironhide's shoulders and supported his friend's back with one arm while holding the cube against Ironhide's mouth with his free servo. Ironhide raised his servos in a stilted motion and touched his digits to the bottom of the cube.

Optimus manoeuvred himself to sit behind Ironhide and allow the other mech to lean back against him. Ironhide seemed to sag back against Optimus. He drank slowly. When the cube was empty, Ironhide sucked a long breath of air through his intakes and tilted his head to look up at Optimus's faceplates. A tired smile crossed Ironhide's faceplates and he shuttered his optics. Slowly, in a movement that took far too much energy, Ironhide turned himself into Optimus, resting the side of his helm against Optimus's chassis and slipped back into recharge. Optimus let his servo fall over Ironhide's side and allowed himself to drift off into a light recharge as well.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 10

Anyone else getting encoding errors from Fanfiction?

Crazy is only a state of mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

"That wasn't what I meant when I said to recharge," Ratchet's voice woke Optimus. His optics took more than a minute to fully focus. Just as Ratchet came into focus, Optimus remembered last night."

"'Hide woke up," Optimus said, as if Ratchet could not have guessed given the mech in question was sleeping against his chassis.

"I gathered that," Ratchet replied. "You didn't call me."

"You needed your own rest," Optimus said. "As you said, you owed the Twins."

Ratchet frowned at that statement. The frown shifted quickly into a scowl. He walked carefully, stiffly over to Optimus and Ironhide. Optimus watched him move; he raised his face mask to hide his smile.

"Don't say a slagging thing," Ratchet growled.

"Perhaps you'll think twice before avoiding them again," Optimus said in spite of the threat.

"Slag off," Ratchet replied. He didn't look Optimus in the optics as Optimus stood and they eased Ironhide back on the berth. Ironhide shifted but didn't wake. Optimus could feel the heat pouring off of Ratchet. The medics engine hummed loudly as it rushed coolant through his circuits.

"I gave him a cube of energon," Optimus said, still smiling.

"Good," Ratchet said. He took a few steps back and sat back, carefully, against the berth beside Ironhide's.

"He knew me," Optimus added. "He looked at me and said my designation."

"That is something to celebrate," Ratchet said, smiling for the first time this morning. He stood up fully again, winced and walked stiffly over to his office, only to return with two cubes of high grade. Ratchet handed one cube to Optimus before returning to the berth across from Optimus. They drank leisurely. Ratchet grimaced a few times as he tried to relax.

"Did they at least let you recharge?" Optimus asked once he was halfway though his cube.

"Eventually," Ratchet said. "I'm too old for them."

"Age is a state of processor," Optimus replied sagely.

"Heh," Ratchet huffed and rubbed his lower back. "I need to lie down a while. When I come back out here you had better be recharging."

"Yes, Ratchet," Optimus replied. "How are you and the Twins anyways?"

"They're going to start living with me," Ratchet said. "Just as soon as we can move out my berth and move in theirs."

"I'm happy for you," Optimus said, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, thanks," Ratchet smiled back. "We'll see how it works."

Ratchet let the door to his office slide shut behind him and he limped the last few steps to his office berth. He could have used a long soak in his wash racks but there was no guaranteeing the Twins wouldn't find a way to join him. He'd only given himself just enough time to clean up properly, while the Twins had still been dragging themselves up. Those two did not like mornings. The Twins had hand washed him as he fell into recharge in the night but the pouring water from the wash rack shower had soothed a little bit of the ache of his over used body.

Optimus wouldn't talk about his state; he didn't gossip with the ranks. Ratchet was not willing to be gossip fodder. The Twins wouldn't talk, but they would probably be strutting around far to pleased with themselves. That could illicit some talk but nothing specific. No one would be teasing him about getting 'faced so hard he could barely walk if he could just avoid anyone noticing.

He groaned as he laid back on the berth. It wasn't even so much that they'd 'faced him too hard, not that they'd been gentle about it; it was more that they'd been insatiable. They'd 'faced him until he was strutless, optics glazed over, and too spent to do more than lie there and be 'faced. The thought made his valve ache more, but not entirely unpleasantly. His ports still tingled from the hours long connection. Ratchet fidgeted, his systems were running hot again. Slag his back hurt, and his hips weren't that much better. They owed him a massage. If he could trust them to leave it at a massage. Well, they weren't sadists, but they were 'face-crazed. Well, he'd see them after his shift. Maybe after a little more rest he wouldn't be so achy.

Ironhide's fluxes were more coherent now. He felt safe, comfortable and warm. It had been nice, so nice dozing in Optimus's arms. He knew he was sleeping alone on the berth again. It wasn't as nice as sleeping against Optimus, hearing his spark pulsing in his chassis but he wasn't entirely alone. Ratchet and Optimus talking acted as comforting white noise as Ironhide fell into a deeper recharge.

Sunny and Sides did their very best not to grin like the supremely happy idiots they were. Ratchet would be irritated if the gossip got too loud and too smutty. Still, they were both on a high better than high grade and it was hard to suppress their mirth. And what they were about to do would cause some chatter. Mechs couldn't just move in and out of each others quarters without clearing it with Prowl. Hence why they were hunting down the mech in question. Prowl had snuck himself back on the duty roster. Ratchet hadn't noticed because he'd been preoccupied with Ironhide and them. He shouldn't care one way or another if they roomed with Ratchet or not, but if for whatever reason he decided to oppose, the Twins had excellent blackmail.

They found him in his office, no great surprise there. He was a sight to see. He shined. Jazz had done a thorough job repainting and waxing every single inch of Prowl, including his newly repaired doorwing. Since the brothers weren't privy to how Prowl felt about his new look, but they kept their opinions to themselves. Sideswipe sent the thought of approval over the relay. Prowl was no Ratchet but he certainly cleaned up nice. Perhaps when safely out of Prowl's audio range they'd give Jazz their compliments.

"We want to move in with Ratchet," Sunstreaker said when Prowl asked them what they needed.

"And he agreed," Sideswipe added to dispel any confusion.

"He's finally agreed to co-habit?" Prowl asked. "I have no reason to disagree."

"We don't have a patrol today, and we want to move our berth in and his out," Sunstreaker said. "Can we?"

"We want to surprise Ratchet," Sideswipe explained.

"Just don't run anyone over with either berth," Prowl said. "Expect to need any help?"

"If we do we'll snag someone from the common room," Sideswipe replied.

"Good enough," Prowl said. "Get to it then. It would be best if you finished before the next shift change."

"Thanks," Sideswipe said. The Twins hurried from Prowl's office.

"Brave mech," Prowl said of Ratchet once the Twins had left him alone. He smiled slightly and chuckled a little before returning to his work.

Ratchet didn't know what he expected to see when he left his office after an hour's nap, Ironhide sitting up in his berth with Optimus's helm in his lap was definitely not it. Ratchet didn't even know he was staring until Ironhide stared back at him, mouth set in a straight line. The corners curved up on that mouth and Ratchet shook his head and did stifled the urge to let out a whoop of joy. He move far quicker than his still aching body wanted but Ratchet was next to that berth in seconds with his diagnostic scanner in hand.

"I need you to check my spark," Ironhide said in a low voice. He had one hand curved protectively over the side of Optimus's helm.

"What?" Ratchet asked, looking up at Ironhide's optics. Despite being guarded, Ratchet could see how haunted they were.

"He was tryin' to spark me," Ironhide said. "Check. Now. Please. Check now."

"Primus, I'm checking," Ratchet said, his intakes hissed. He changed the settings on his scanner and pointed the device at Ironhide's spark. It took several seconds to flash with the results.

"Nothing," Ratchet said, looking up from the scanner and into Ironhide's optics. "Just your spark. Given your condition when you arrive here, I don't think your reproductive protocols would have activated. This isn't a guarantee yet. I'll run another scan in a week or two but I think you're safe."

"Thank Primus," Ironhide said. He shuttered his optics. His posture was rigid. Optimus seemed to sense it in his recharged and he began to shift about. Ironhide forced himself to relax. He soothed his hand over Optimus's helm and willed him to keep recharging.

Ratchet walked away as Ironhide did this and returned with an energon cube. He held it out to Ironhide. Ironhide took it, resisted the urge to gulp it down and instead drank slowly. Slag it, his arms felt heavy and it was hard to muster the strength to hold the cube up to his mouth. Ratchet's optics were bright and all seeing. Beneath the surface, Ironhide seethed under those eyes. The anger surprised him. Ratchet was his friend, and his medic. He had no reason to be upset because he was being examined. But he was. He felt exposed.

"Don't fight it," Ratchet said. He sat down on the berth across from Ironhide and winced visibly when he sat down too hard.

"What'd you do to yerself?" Ironhide asked.

"Nothing," Ratchet said, he tried not to fidget now that the attention was on him.

"Uh huh, then why are you walking like you're missing parts in your legs?" Ironhide asked. He eyes were partially shuttered, they seemed to glow all the more intently partially concealed.

"Uh," Ratchet said, this was not a comfortable line of conversation to have with anyone. But he really didn't want to talk about interfacing with Ironhide. "Rough night."

Ironhide gave him a long look, shook his head and chuckled dryly. He looked down at Optimus and then back up at Ratchet.

"Need to keep those two on a shorter leash," Ironhide said.

"That's the last thing I need to do," Ratchet said. Depriving the Twins of what they wanted did not work in his favour.

The medbay doors slid open, both Ratchet and Ironhide looked to the door and watched Mirage and Cliffjumper limp in. Ever the obedient patient, Mirage was still using Cliffjumper as sort of a crutch. They paused when they saw not just Ratchet but Ironhide as well.

"We can come back," Mirage said.

"No," Ratchet replied. "Get on the berth."

Ratchet slid off the berth and gestured for Mirage and Cliffjumper to come over. Ironhide watched them intently. What had happened while he was out and... Not here.

"Up," Ratchet said and gestured to the berth. Mirage obeyed. He moved with remarkable grace given his current immobility.

"Glad to see you awake, Ironhide," Mirage said as he arranged himself on the berth. Cliffjumper hovered but turned and smiled at Ironhide.

"Took you long enough," Cliffjumper said.

"Glad to be awake," Ironhide said. Cliffjumper's gruff humour made him feel more at ease, more at home.

"The repairs are holding," Ratchet said. "Looks perfect. Any pain?"

"Slight throbbing but it's lessening," Mirage said.

"You may put weight on it now and you can go back on the duty roster tomorrow, provided the throbbing is gone," Ratchet decreed. "No patrols for another day."

"Yes, Ratchet," Mirage replied.

"Good, you can go," Ratchet said.

"Okay, why isn't Optimus waking up?" Cliffjumper asked. Mirage gave him a stern look.

"Drugged some high grade," Ratchet said non-nonchalantly. "Swoop gave me the idea."

Cliffjumper and Mirage both chuckled as Mirage climbed off the berth. Neither said a word about where Optimus was sleeping.

"Can't see how he would be recharging otherwise," Mirage said. "I'd like to see Cliffjumper off to his shift..."

"Go," Ratchet said. Ironhide nodded, only once Mirage and Cliffjumper left did he resume stroking Optimus's helm.

"Prime's not takin' care of himself?" Ironhide asked in a disapproving tone.

"No," Ratchet said. "You being functional should help that a bit."

Ironhide's spark jumped in his chassis. He felt just a little warm, light. It was selfish but he felt glad that Optimus was that effected by his condition. At the very least it meant Optimus cared for him so he hadn't been brutalized for nothing. Ratchet must have seen something in his expression. Because the hobbled over to his berth and sat at the foot of it.

"Okay," Ratchet spoke in a low tone, cautious and gentle. "We need to talk about what happened to you."

"Slag," Ironhide swore. Despite of himself, he started to shake. "Slag, slag, slag, slag."

"'Hide," Optimus said, instantly awake. He sat up and wrapped his arm around Ironhide's shoulders. Ironhide whirled around and tucked himself into Optimus. He clutched the edges of Optimus's chassis and pressed his faceplates into Optimus's spark casing. He shook violently. Optimus stared up at Ratchet, optics wide with alarm, and he tightened his arms around Ironhide, hugging him while he shook.

Ratchet said nothing. Ironhide's reaction didn't surprise him but it certainly wasn't comforting.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 11

This chapter hasn't been as "beta-ed" as previous ones but I thought you all deserved an update.

Never underestimate the powers of a depraved mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Optimus rested his faceplates against the top of Ironhide's helm and held him tight. He could feel Ironhide's spark pulsing wildly while Ironhide shook uncontrollably. His engine revved loudly. Coolant threatened to spill from his optics as he swore into Optimus's chassis. Optimus cupped the back of Ironhide's helm, and dimmed his optics. Rage made is processor spin and his vision bleed red. He held Ironhide until, eventually he stopped shaking and looked up at Optimus. His expression was bleak, and filled with shame; he looked down before he started speaking.

"He had me repaired before he did anything," Ironhide said, his voice tight and raw. "I was offline. Only reason I know he had me repaired specifically is because that slagger Starscream came into the room after M...Megatron had whipped me for a bit. Starscream complained about havin' to repair me just to have him damage me some more. He left with Starscream for a while. Somethin' to do with the Coneheads. When he came back he... he faced me."

Ironhide didn't look up as he spoke but he didn't shutter his optics either. If he did, he knew he'd just see Megatron, feel him. He rested his forehead against the rim of Optimus's chassis, between his hands, and stared ahead and fought the urge to purge. He didn't tell them about what Megatron had said about being Prime's favourite, or about his own feelings for Prime. Optimus didn't let go of him but kept hugging Ironhide, reflexively a little tighter when Ironhide spoke of the rape. Optimus looked down at Ironhide with pained optics. Ratchet watched them both with shadowed optics and a scowl on his face.

"He said he'd been watchin' me for a while," Ironhide said. His voice was strained, and barely more than a whisper. "Casseticons. He told me next time he was gonna overload me. And. And he did. Except he also took my implant out and merged out sparks."

Optimus had to fight the urge to pull away. It wasn't that he wanted to get away from Ironhide, rather that he wanted to retch. But he couldn't pull away, not now. He swallowed hard, forcing the energon back down into his digestive system. His spark... Primus there was no greater invasion than forcing a spark merge on an unwilling mech. And it had happened to Ironhide, Pit.

"I couldn't stay awake after that," Ironhide continued. He was trembling again. "But I know he 'faced me again, merged our sparks and everything. Just don't know how many more times."

Ratchet shook with rage. He couldn't see straight. All he wanted to do was find Megatron and tear him apart with his bare servos. He could guess from the damage, Ironhide's punctured, shredded and swollen valve that Megatron had probably raped Ironhide violently, and repeatedly. His ports had been damaged too from too violent port to port interfacing. Ratchet had repaired the damage to Ironhide's spark casing, and he'd feared what that might have meant but it was worse hearing it from Ironhide. So much worse.

Ironhide looked up at Optimus, coolant falling freely from his optics. He was so ashamed and he hid his face again. Optimus looked across the berth to Ratchet, murder in his optics. He forced the blood lust back and looked down at Ironhide with compassion and sympathy. It hurt so badly to see Ironhide in this state. Megatron would pay. Every Decepticon would pay.

"Look at me Ironhide," Optimus said. Ironhide didn't listen. Optimus rubbed the plating between Ironhide's shoulders. "Please."

Reluctantly, Ironhide obeyed. Warmth, and determination looked back at him from Optimus face.

"Don't be ashamed," Optimus said firmly. "Never. What Megatron did to you was not your fault. It doesn't make you any less of a mech or any less Ironhide."

He couldn't hold it back any longer. Ironhide sobbed brokenly against Optimus. Ratchet left them. There was nothing he could do for Ironhide right now better that what Optimus was doing. Optimus held Ironhide as he cried. He cried until he had no coolant left and his optics hurt. Then he trembled and cried without tears until, exhausted he fell back into recharge cradled in Optimus's arms.

Megatron raged at any Decepticon unlucky enough to cross his path. Someone was to blame for their defeat and the added damage to his base. The Constructicons received the worst beatings; Megatron blamed the bases construction for the damage and structural failure. The Command Trine kept their collective distance from him, unless called to the War Room. Starscream stayed in his lab unless he was on patrol or Megatron ordered him to the command deck. Thundercracker and Skywarp kept to their room. Starscream was surprised, alarmed when his whole Trine was ordered to the command deck. Megatron was sitting in his throne, as he moved, the chair wobbled. His gave Starscream a death glare.

"What have you done to my throne?" Megatron demanded.

"Nothing," Starscream replied. He wanted to laugh but thought better of it. "Why would I damage your throne?"

"Because you are a snivelling treacherous worm!" Megatron yelled.

"Damaging your throne doesn't benefit me at all," Starscream replied, a hint of condescension in his voice. "By your logic, I want your throne. Why would I want to make it uncomfortable for myself?"

"You then," Megatron snarled at Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Why would we want it wobbly?" Skywarp asked. "It's harder to concentrate on interfacing when the chairs wobbly."

Megatron didn't know whether to take that as an omission that the pair had interfaced on his throne or not. He bristled with anger and flew out of his throne. He grabbed the front of Skywarp's chassis for a moment before dropping him. He then glared at Starscream.

"Fix it," he ordered and stormed from the room.

Starscream looked from Thundercracker to Skywarp, and he vented with exasperation.

"Does this mean you've actually 'faced on his throne?" Starscream asked. Regretting the question as soon as he asked it.

"Sure," Skywarp said. "It's hard to get good leverage when it's all wobbly though."

Thundercracker covered his faceplates with his servos, utterly humiliated. Starscream shuttered his optics and shuddered.

"I did not need to know that," he said. "Why in Primus's name do you 'face in his chair?"

"Cause it makes him mad thinking that we might've," Skywarp replied. Thundercracker groaned into his hands.

"Considering our dear leader is going well and truly insane, I'd stop that." Starscream said. "He may not need proof before he decides to slag you."

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Thundercracker said, looking up from his servos.

"Go out on patrol," Starscream ordered, and he crouched next to the chair. "How dare he treat me like a common construction drone."

Deep in the mountain lair, Ravage wriggled his way through a tight air duct. He shoved his way through a grate in the top of the duct and climbed out into a sea of wires; the Casseticon purred as he look for specific group of wires. The Constructicons thought themselves to be organized builders and colour coded the wiring so they always knew what wire belonged to what system. It was a convenient habit for Ravage to exploit. He wasn't exactly certain what cutting the bright green wires would do but he knew they were connected in some way to every door in the lair. Ravage found the wires he was seeking. Rather than cut them cleanly, which may have given away his sabotage, Ravage chewed them as a rodent would, fraying them until some of the wires fell apart.

Satisfied that this should have done something to the doors, Ravage ducked back into the duct and rolled onto his back to try and manoeuvre the vent cover back into place. He and his brothers were having a sort-of-competition to see who's act of sabotage would anger Megatron more. Rumble and Frenzy had been clever in unscrewing the bolts of Megatron's throne and stripping the screws. The chair wobbled whenever Megatron moved in his chair. The Tyrant was certainly having a tizzy over that. Laserbeak had done them one better though, he'd snuck into Megatron's berth room and frayed the wires to the light just above his berth. It flickered now, only that one light. The Casseticons knew that prank had Megatron the most aggravated, the flicker seemed to disturb his concentration.

Ravage hoped that the doors would either be stuck shut or open, or maybe open and shut at random. That would bother everyone in the lair, admittedly but Master had given them indirect permission to wreak havoc and wreak havoc they did.

Upon their return from their patrol, Thundercracker and Skywarp found the base to be in even worse order than when they'd left. Some of the doors within the compound opened and shut as normal, others were stuck half open, open or closed. Every 'Con in the building swore and complained about the doors and threatened the Constructicons with all sort of scary damage if they didn't stop screwing around and fix the base.

The doors acting up wasn't convenient to the Seekers but it wasn't so bad. They used the manual override to manually open their door and shut it again. Skywarp wouldn't have even bothered to shut it but Thundercracker had distinctly more modesty and insisted the door be shut again. Free to enjoy themselves for a few hours before their next patrol, Skywarp pulled Thundercracker to their berth. He sat on the berth and drew Thundercracker onto his lap and slid his hands up his mate's back to caress the sensitive joints of his wings. Thundercracker moaned, his engine revved as his circuits began to heat up; he looked down at his mate with optics glassy with pleasure. Skywarp looked back up at him with reverence in his optics.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Thundercracker asked.

"I worship you, my avatar of Primus," Skywarp replied with a wide smile.

Thundercracker scowled, embarrassed by the proclamation. A smile crept its way onto his faceplates. He couldn't help but also be pleased.

Across the compound, Frenzy alerted Soundwave to the Seeker pair's return. If they only just gotten back from patrol, it should be safe enough to peer into their processors and find out exactly what Starscream was up to. Soundwave reached out his processor to touch first Thundercracker's processor and then Skywarp's. He jerked back violently and covered his optics. No. Not safe.

Laying on the floor by Soundwave's chair, Ravage looked up and smirked at his master's discomfort. Rumble and Frenzy both laughed loudly, and uproariously.

"Return," Soundwave ordered, unhappy that his Casseticons took so much pleasure in his embarrassment.

"No sense of humour," Rumble complained.

"Return, now," Soundwave ordered again. This time his cassettes obeyed. Soundwave considered trying to peer into Starscream's mind but decided instead to bury himself in work to erase the images he had seen in the Seeker pairs minds. If Starscream was in his lab here, Soundwave found he could not touch the SIC's mind. Megatron would do well to remember that Starscream was more clever than he seemed. Soundwave had no intention of reminding him, however. Let Starscream plot their Lord's doom. Soundwave would enjoy it vicariously. Though he wouldn't likely stick around for Starscream's rule. That was not in the least bit appealing an idea.

Ironhide onlined to arms wrapped around him and a spark pulsing slowly against his audio. Somehow he knew he was safe even though the flux that had woken him had been anything but safe. He felt Megatron inside of him. The flux had been so real, so slagging real. Ironhide stayed very still and lost himself in the comfort of Optimus's spark pulse. The feeling of Megatron's touch faded as did the memory of the flux, only then did he online his optics. Still he didn't move. There was something about the flux, a memory he felt he needed to remember. He sat up violently in Optimus arms and shook his head.

"'Hide?" Optimus asked gently. "Are you alright?"

"Starscream," Ironhide said. "I don't know what he did, but he did something. I remember him looking at me, and then dropping me somehow. He was talking to someone and they picked me up. I could barely stay even a little online. The other mech kept calling me 'It'. I think it was Skywarp."

"We didn't rescue you 'Hide," Optimus said. "Someone activated a beacon and left you with it in the desert a few miles from the Ark."

A whining voice, not shrill like Starscream's, but grating. Clawed servos held him up and then nothing. Not offline nothing, but nothing. Then cool air. A beep, a rush of air and nothing again. Red eyes staring at him, another beep and nothing again.

"Skywarp," Ironhide said, anger made his voice sharp. "He dropped me in the desert."

"Do you know why?" Optimus probed gently.

"No," Ironhide said. His optics lit up and then dimmed at another memory. "Megatron wanted to keep me, Optimus. Slagger wanted me to breed his heirs. He wouldn't have let me go like that."

"Then it is probably safe to assume that this was one of Starscream's schemes to thwart Megatron," Optimus said.

"Slag it," Ironhide swore, coolant fell from his optic again. "I owe my life to Starscream? Slag it. Slag it."

That thought was almost as bad as the rape. He felt filthy, marred. The idea that he owed Starscream everything made him feel even worse. Optimus wiped the tears from his faceplates. Ironhide looked up at him with optics still brimming with tears.

"What matters now is that you're home," Optimus said. Ironhide willed himself to believe that that was true.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 12

On my way to Bot Con! Hope I run into some other Bot slashers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Optimus rarely left Ironhide alone. He should have chafed under the attention but Ironhide actually relished in it. Despite what Megatron had said, Optimus did care for him, and indeed more as a mere friend. The way Optimus held him was not like a friend. It gave him hope.

He did chafe at being in the medbay. Ratchet gave him space, to a point, but Ironhide felt like a prisoner. His strength and energy had returned a few days ago but Ratchet wouldn't release him. Ironhide guessed that Ratchet didn't want him to be alone. His body was fully repaired and functional but his processor, he was never going to entirely the same again. He felt jumpy. When someone opened the door, when Ratchet dropped a tool, Ironhide had to stop himself from cringing. Optimus seemed to have realized this, and when something startled Ironhide, he took his servo and talked to him. It calmed him instantly. The Ark was a noisy place, the world outside of it was worse, Ironhide forced himself to be both optimistic and patient. He would relax as he got more comfortable. It would take time but he would.

Patience had never been one of his virtues. Hence why he bristled at remaining locked up in the medbay, he wanted to get out and start easing his way back into his life. He needed to start interacting with the other Autobots again. But he had to convince Ratchet of that first.

"You gonna keep me in here forever?" Ironhide asked while Ratchet checked his inventory.

"You're..." Ratchet started to to argue.

"I'm fully functional," Ironhide interrupted. "I need to get back to my life, Ratch."

"'Hide," Ratchet said and gave Ironhide a long look. He took air through into his intakes and frowned, then vented. "You're right. I just don't want you on your own."

"No one's alone on the Ark," Ironhide replied. "I get it Ratch. I'm jumpy. I've memory fluxes most times I offline my optics. It ain't a picnic. But if I don't get back to living soon, I'm going to forget how."

Ratchet vented again; he looked tired.

"Most 'Bots here don't know what happened, and I aim to keep it that way," Ironhide said. "I'm not askin' for you to let be back to work. But sittin' around here I just feel like a victim and it ain't helpin'."

"You haven't been able to talk to either Prowl or Jazz," Ratchet reminded him.

"That's cause they know," Ironhide said. Ratchet had told him who'd seen the video. It was too humiliating to even look at Prowl and Jazz, good friends of his, let alone talk. Thankfully, they seemed to understand. "I'm working on it."

"Alright, okay," Ratchet said, admitting defeat. "Optimus will be back soon, when he is he can escort you wherever you want to go, to your own quarters, the common room, whatever. Stay away from the training room. Stay inside for now."

"Deal," Ironhide said. This was good, he could start taking some control back over his life.

Optimus returned to the medbay only a few minutes later. He met Ironhide's release with a mixture of happiness and nervousness. Ironhide stepped out into the hall for the first time since his return. His spark pulsed wildly in it's casing. Part of him wanted to run back into the medbay; part of him wanted to offline. The larger part of him was bull-headed and raring to get on with it. They walked a few steps down the hall; Optimus kept one servo against the centre of Ironhide's back. At the moment, the hall was empty except for them.

"Where do you want to go?" Optimus asked; he attempted to conceal his anxiety from Ironhide.

It was a good question. The common room had a certain draw. Odds are there would be a friend or two there. This time of day, there could be a lot of 'Bots there and that held Ironhide back. He wasn't sure how he'd react to a unruly crowd. And if he couldn't hack it, there would be a whole lot of witnesses. Ironhide felt his faceplates burn at the prospective humiliation. No, he'd try that later, when he could be more certain that most 'Bots would be on duty. He'd start with fewer 'Bots and wean himself up to more of them. At some point in there he'd swallow his pride and try and talk to Prowl and Jazz. With pride being the only thing he had left, Ironhide found it hard to put it aside. Pride was the only thing keeping him together. Pride and Optimus.

"Just my room for now," Ironhide said. It made sense to go there. It was his space.

"Would you mind some company?" Optimus asked, cautiously. The tone put a smile on Ironhide's faceplates. As if he could ever turn Optimus away.

"Nah, yer always welcome," Ironhide replied. They walked leisurely down the halls. With each step, Ironhide's confidence grew. They passed Trailbreaker, he smiled at Ironhide, nodded and continued on his way. Ironhide's spark fluttered. That was nothing. He vented the intake he'd been holding; he smiled when he caught Optimus smiling at him. It was a small victory but Ironhide hadn't even felt the urge to jump when he'd heard Trailbreaker coming. Maybe he wasn't as broken as he'd thought.

Once in Ironhide's quarters they sat together on his berth. Optimus took the remote Ironhide had left on his berth side table and turned on the Ironhide's personal TV. It turned on to a soap opera. The channel played them nearly continuously throughout the day. Optimus looked at Ironhide from the corner of his optics. Ironhide scowled.

"Not a word," Ironhide said. He settle back against the wall his berth was set against. Optimus relaxed as well. Their knees touched.

"Don't you have work to do?" Ironhide asked.

"Not right now," Optimus replied. There was always some work to be done but Optimus couldn't feel guilty about leaving today's work to Prowl. He owed it to Ironhide to help him settle in. More importantly, he wanted to spend time with Ironhide, outside of the medbay. It was normal.

Hours passed. At some point they changed channels. Characters flashed across the screen trying to extricate themselves from dramas of their own making. Ironhide and Optimus leaned against each other, laughed together, enjoyed each other's company. When it grew late, or at least late for the hours they had been keeping, Optimus suggested Ironhide try and recharge.

Ironhide felt his systems heat up. He needed to recharge, still this would be the first time he would be trying to recharge out of the medbay, and on his own since he'd woken up in the medbay. Some how he betrayed his unease because Optimus sat down on the floor in front, against Ironhide's berth.

"I'll stay here until you're recharging," Optimus said. Ironhide smiled, slightly embarrassed but too grateful to refuse.

Sometime in the night, Ironhide woke from his recharge. A memory flux had jerked him awake; he rolled onto his side, away from the wall as coolant cycled through his circuits. He sucked air through his intakes and willed his spark to pulse slower. Ironhide onlined his optics, what he saw had Ironhide sitting up quickly. Grumbling unintelligibly, Ironhide reached down and jerked Optimus by the shoulder. Optimus onlined his own optics, they were dim from lack of recharge.

"Get on the slaggin' berth," Ironhide ordered. Optimus seemed to waver. Ironhide glowered at him, caught his wrist and hauled him upright.

Ironhide slid back on his berth, making room for Optimus. The berth wasn't especially large, and Optimus was a larger mech but they managed to fit together, back to chassis. Unconsciously, Optimus wrapped one arm around Ironhide's waist, while he tucked the other under his head. As he allowed himself to recharge again, Ironhide rested his servo over Optimus's.

Normally, Mirage's patrols were always during the day. Prowl wanted him to take a night patrol covering the vector immediately in front of the Ark. Decepticons were less active at night. Cliffjumper had not been happy with the shift change. They were on opposite shifts. It would make it difficult to spend any time together but it was only temporary. Truth be told, Mirage wasn't happy with the change either. He liked spending quiet nights with Cliffjumper. Their evening rations were often disturb by one of the other minibots, often Gears or Powerglide. They were still actively hostile towards Mirage, Gears more than Powerglide so it never made for a pleasant meal. In their own quarters, no one disturbed them and it was possible for Cliffjumper and he to actually enjoy their relationship.

Cliffjumper should be recharging by now. They'd only had a few moments together before Mirage had gone off on his patrol. They were recharging at exact opposite times, so they recharged alone. Mirage disliked that the most. He liked nothing more than just to recharge entwined with Cliffjumper. But there was no use in complaining; Mirage didn't relish the thought of being ambushed again and if this kept him safe, he and Cliffjumper would have to live with it.

The desert floor was barely compacted around the Ark and Mt St Hillary. Mirage kicked up a dust storm as he drove. His ability would have been almost useless in these conditions the sand would show his tracks, leading anyone right to him, invisible or not. He rounded a rock out cropping; he was only now outside of the range of Red Alert's security system. Apparently, the Decepticons knew this too.

Dirt and rock exploded next to Mirage's back left wheel and he swerved wildly to the left to avoid the next shot that came from his right. This was not good. He couldn't fight in this form and if he stopped to transform he'd be an easy target. Mirage needed to find cover and to find the Decepticons attacking him so he could mount a reasonable defence. Shots rained down from above him, he swerved to hard and rolled. As he did, he transformed. The dust cloud blocked him from the helicopter's, Vortex's view for a few seconds. Mirage pressed himself up close to a particularly large rock, went invisible and opened fire on Vortex.

He didn't watch to see if the shots connected with anything, but ran for another formation. The rock he had been standing next to exploded. Mirage covered his face with his arms. Vortex rained down another battery of charges and Mirage ran for his life. He spared a brief second and saw Onslaught launching another missile in his direction. Even in his robot form, the dust he raised revealed his location to his attackers despite his being invisible. The ground just a metre or so behind Mirage exploded. Metal shrapnel pierced his back and he stumbled, falling to his hands and knees. He gritted his teeth and transformed. The transformation hurt but Mirage ignored the alarms and drove as fast as he could. He zigzagged in the hope of out manoeuvring the Decepticons.

The combiners worked together seamlessly. Mirage felt himself being herded but felt powerless to to avoid it. This was not good. Vortex kept him driving in a straight line. Onslaughts missiles were coming closer and closer. It was impossible for Mirage not to feel panicked.

A barrage of laser fire flew over Mirage. One shot hit home, blowing out Vortex's tail rotors. The helicopter faltered. Free from the air attack, Mirage swerved around and across the path. Another missile exploded on the path, but able to veer, Mirage avoided the shrapnel. Another barrage of laser fire shot over Mirage. Onslaught fell back.

Mirage crossed into range of the Ark's defences. Cliffjumper stepped into view; Mirage transformed again and nearly fell over himself as he reached Cliffjumper. The smaller mech pulled him down and shielded Mirage's head as one final missile explode just into the Autobot defensive zone. No shrapnel came close to the pair. Cliffjumper didn't move himself off of Mirage for several minutes after the last missile exploded. He pulled back slowly, and fussed over Mirage when he realized that he'd been laying over shrapnel wounds across Mirage's shoulders.

"I'm alright, Cliffjumper," Mirage said, trying to soothe Cliffjumper. "Thanks to you. What are you doing here?"

"Had a feeling," Cliffjumper said. He looked over Mirage, seeing no serious injuries he relaxed. "Good thing I listened to my gut. I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Are you two alright?" Inferno asked. He was the first Autobot, after Cliffjumper, to arrive. Naturally, Red Alert's cameras had seen the missile fired into their range. The Twins and Ratchet arrived next.

"Out of my way," Ratchet said, moving around Inferno. He knelt next to Mirage and Cliffjumper. "Let me see."

Cliffjumper watched Ratchet poke and prod. The medic looked harried. Both Inferno and Cliffjumper noticed the dents in the cables along Ratchet's neck, and both thought it better not to say anything. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe kept armed watch in case the Decepticons tried to come any closer.

"Nothing too terrible," Ratchet said. "You transformed after you were hit and that dislodged the shrapnel but you also opened the cuts a bit more. Let's get back inside and I'll patch you up."

Prowl was waiting for them in the medbay. He waited for Ratchet to patch and weld the cuts shut. When Ratchet allowed Mirage to sit up, Prowl vented and shook his head.

"You're off patrols as of now," Prowl said. "They're out for your head and nothing short of keeping you out of sight will stop them."

"I'm not taking my optics off of him again," Cliffjumper said. Prowl nodded.

"I'll let Optimus know in the morning," Prowl said. "Both of you, you're on leave tomorrow. Get some rest and find me in the evening for your knew assignments."

"Me too?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Mirage needs a bodyguard," Prowl said. "Who better than you?"

"No one," Cliffjumper agreed. Mirage nodded. Cliffjumper was one of the best warriors in the Autobots. Mirage wasn't ashamed to admit he was nowhere near as good a fighter."

"I'd like it if you didn't show up with any new injuries for a while," Ratchet said to Mirage. "Well, go. We all need to recharge."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe smirked at each other. There would be time to recharge later. Now, they wanted to get Ratchet back to his, now their room and pick up where they left off.

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 13

This chapter is an M for Jazz/ Prowl (Optimus/ Ironhide is coming soon)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Ratchet lay on their berth too spent to move. The Twins lay over him. He stared up at the ceiling. His intakes and engine were roaring, forcing coolant into his desperately overheated systems. They didn't like to offline him. It was their preference to 'face him and overload him until he was boneless, dazed but still online. Ratchet didn't know where this preference came from but he had to admit he appreciated it. He had no control over their 'facing as it was; he liked to at least know what was going on.

His legs felt heavy, and he couldn't muster the energy to roll onto his side. He hoped they'd gone easy enough on him so that he could at least walk straight tomorrow. The Twins had not been nearly apologetic enough the last time, in fact they'd looked a little too pleased with themselves. They'd proceeded to "make it up to him" with a massage but they'd hardly stopped there. Though, they had been careful of hurting him.

But Primus, every night? Where did they find the energy to 'face like that every slagging night. Sure, Ratchet always had enough time to recharge fully but while they 'faced he always felt he was lagging while they were still full of energy. He just couldn't keep up with them. Ratchet vented and offlined his optics. If the Twins were dissatisfied with him, they hid it well. No, Ratchet was comfortably certain that those two were happy, little mechs.

He wondered what Cliffjumper and Mirage were doing. Nothing that would hurt Mirage's back. Possibly, nothing at all. They were the least openly affectionate couple on the Ark. Ratchet wondered how much that had to do with continuing issues between other Autobots and Mirage's Towers status. Optimus and Prowl continued to display their trust in Mirage in the hope that eventually the other 'Bots would come around. In some ways, Prowl's displays were more likely to be effective. Optimus was seen as more trusting, maybe even more innocent by most of the Autobots. Prowl was seen as aloof. Still, Prowl's continued support for Mirage hadn't yet made Mirage anymore welcome by many of the 'Bots. Ratchet onlined his optics and tried to sit up, only to fall back. He was too tired to move.

Slagger. When had he cleared Prowl for duty? He hadn't, Ratchet was sure of that. So when had Prowl snuck his way back on duty? Ratchet would find out in the morning and Prowl was going to get a piece of his processor.

Sunstreaker shifted, already recharging and slipped one of his legs over Ratchet's while tightening his grip over Ratchet's midsection and murmuring into Ratchet's throat. Sideswipe seemed to have onlined again. He pushed himself onto his forearm and took at Ratchet's face. He placed his hand over Ratchet's spark chamber before laying back down and resting his head on Ratchet's shoulders. Ratchet curve his servo over Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Recharge, Ratch," Sideswipe ordered in a sleepy voice. Ratchet did.

"But he's alright?" Optimus asked Prowl of Mirage.

"The shrapnel embedded in his armour and missed is protoform," Prowl explained. He was sitting at his desk. Optimus was sitting in the chair across from him. "Ratchet repaired the damage last night. I gave both Mirage and Cliffjumper today off, and I'm assigning them new duties this evening. Mirage needs protection, and I want to assign Cliffjumper as his bodyguard."

"I agree completely," Optimus said. "Thank you for being on top of this, Prowl."

"It's my job," Prowl replied. "But I wasn't certain if letting you recharge was the right choice."

"It was," Optimus said.

"Good," Prowl said took a deep breath. "I heard Ironhide has been released."

"He was," Optimus said. "I left him in his quarters when I came here."

Prowl nodded and said: "I'm glad. It's a good start."

"Yes it is," Optimus smiled.

"Prowl," Ratchet shouted as he burst into the room. "I never cleared you for duty."

"You were preoccupied," Prowl replied, stone-faced. Optimus couldn't suppress a smile. "I waited until my doorwing felt normal before returning to duty. It is within my authority to place myself back on the duty roster."

"Slagger!," Ratchet raged. Optimus smirked at the scene. Prowl managed to remain stolid while Ratchet raged at him. It had definitely not been the right thing to say, Optimus resisted the urge to chuckle. Prowl had many talents, but smooth talking was not one of them. Even as he raged, Ratchet examined Prowl's doorwing.

"You're fine," Ratchet grumbled. "I'm never too preoccupied to check up on my patients so don't pull this stunt again."

"Yes Ratchet," Prowl said. Ratchet did not appear placated but he shifted his attention from Prowl to Optimus, and looked Prime up and down with sharp optics.

"You look better," Ratchet said. "I'll be in my medbay."

"I looked bad?" Optimus asked Prowl once he felt it was safe to speak.

"Yes," Prowl said. "Have-crazed, and recharge deprived."

"Ah," Optimus breathed; he looked sheepish. He had fallen to pieces without Ironhide. Prowl gave him a reassuring look.

"I would have been more concerned if you'd seemed fine," Prowl said.

"Really?" Optimus asked.

"Absolutely," Prowl replied. "You and Ironhide have been closer than most bond mates for as long as I've known you. His missing, his hurting, should hurt you."

Optimus nodded slowly, optics shuttered. Strange that Prowl's understanding made him feel more at ease with his inner turmoil.

Ironhide sat on his berth, data pad in hand and wondered how he was going to pass the time. He used to spend his days keeping watch over Optimus and training other 'Bots. It had always been rare for him to just sit in his berth room. Bitterly, Ironhide wondered how long it would be before he felt ready to train again, or even to stand guard over Optimus wherever they were at the time. He felt coolant pooling in his optics and Ironhide shook his helm viciously and rubbed his face brusquely. It was too easy to feel bitter. If he let himself, Ironhide could wallow in bitterness, weeping for what he had lost.

No. He hadn't lost anything, not yet. Megatron had raped him over and over but he hadn't taken anything from Ironhide, not literally. He had hurt him, violated him, but he hadn't done what he wanted to do which was destroy Ironhide and Optimus. Ironhide was still very much Ironhide, although a little battered. Optimus was still Optimus, although somewhat more jaded. And Optimus still looked at him, still spoke to him; he didn't shun him. When Ironhide thought about it, he concluded Megatron had lost. He laughed sardonically. Ironhide didn't feel victorious but he felt a bit better when he thought about it that way. But what was their relationship exactly. He and Optimus. The door alarm pinged, interrupting his train of thought.

"Ironhide?" Optimus asked as the door hissed open. "I thought you might like a cube."

"Come in," Ironhide said. "Join me."

Optimus smiled and took a seat next to Ironhide on the berth. He handed a cube to Ironhide and leaned back against the wall. Ironhide took a sip of his cube and returned to his previous train of thought. The question repeated in a his processor in a continuous loop; he rested his cube against his knee. His intakes hitched and his engine revved loudly. It was a question he had to know the answer to.

"I have a question for you, Optimus," Ironhide said.

"Ask me anything," Optimus replied. He could hear Ironhide's engine rumbling. The sound made his own nerves go on edge.

"What exactly is our relationship?" Ironhide asked. He looked away from Optimus, unable to meet his optics.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked. His own engine hiccupped.

"I love you, Optimus," Ironhide said, his shoulders hunched and he vented, and waited to be rejected.

"'Hide," Optimus said, shocked.

"Not as a friend," Ironhide added, interrupting Optimus, and still looking away from him. "Not as a brother."

"I love you too 'Hide," Optimus said, reaching for and clutching Ironhide's servo. He held it against Ironhide's leg. "More than a friend, more than a brother."

"Optimus," Ironhide said, turning to face him, optics wide and bright with shock.

"I foolishly believed that remaining no more than friends would keep you safe," Optimus admitted. "Would keep you from becoming a target. I was wrong."

"Wasn't yer fault, Optimus," Ironhide said, squeezing Optimus's digits.

"It is my fault that we are only speaking of this now," Optimus said, he took his free servo and drew Ironhide close to him, and kissed his faceplates immediately above his optics. "And I'm sorry for that."

Ironhide sucked a deep breath through his intakes, shuttered his optics and smiled. He opened them again and leaned his head against Optimus's shoulder. His engine hummed in a combination of disbelief and mirth.

"So am I," Ironhide said, still smiling. "But let's not let that hold us back."

"You done yet?" Jazz asked as he leaned over Prowl's shoulders.

"Soon," Prowl said. "I'm still working on covering all the patrols. I'd prefer not to ruffle any feathers by putting 'Bots on shifts off their normal schedules. Trailbreaker and Hound have both volunteered to take on extra patrols but that still leaves me the question of who gets bumped onto nights."

"Tracks had them before, didn't he?" Jazz asked. He rested his servos against the sides of Prowl's neck.

"Yes, but not because he enjoyed them but because someone had to do them," Prowl said. "He was so genuinely pleased to be on the day shift again I'd really hate to bump him back onto nights."

"Ah," Jazz replied, rubbing the taunt cables of Prowl's neck with talented digits. "Tracks is never happy."

"Exactly," Prowl said. "I'm considering Bumblebee for the simple fact that even if he doesn't like it, he won't complain."

"A good point," Jazz said. "You've worked enough Prowler, come back to our quarters with me."

"Jazz..." Prowl sighed. "Jazz!"

In hopes of encouraging his mate along, Jazz slid his digits down Prowl's shoulders down into the seam at the top of Prowl's doorwings. Prowl arched involuntarily as those clever digits tweaked the cables and wires that came from his back and ended in his doorwings. It was impossible for him to think when Jazz did this. His mate knew exactly how to touch him, how to make him burn. And he did burn. Jazz kissed along his jawline and moved his hands to actually fondle Prowl's doorwings. That was the trick. When Prowl became aroused, the sensors in his doorwings lit up and made the plating especially erogenous. More than once Jazz had made Prowl overload just from manipulating his doorwings.

"So sexy the way you move for me," Jazz whispered into his audios. Prowl was powerless to resist him. He moaned and arched himself into those servos. Jazz kissed and sucked along the the edge of one doorwing, and he took his hands off of Prowl's doorwings to pull Prowl out of his chair by his hips, and lean Prowl over his desk.

Jazz pushed the chair to the side and pressed himself against Prowl's back, and renewed his assault on Prowl's doorwings with digits and denta. Prowl clutched the edge of his desk and moaned. It was so hard to think, to even muster the will to think when Jazz touched him like this; he couldn't even gather the will to complain about being bent over his desk while Jazz ravished him. He felt one of Jazz's servos cup the panel cover the valve between his thighs. Without thinking, Prowl let the panel open with a moan.

A digit teased the rim of his valve and Prowl opened his mouth and arched his neck as he pleaded wordlessly. The digit slipped into his valve. Two more joined it quickly. Jazz massaged the soft, sensitive lining of Prowl's valve. Jazz teased the most sensitive sensor nodes as he stretched and prepared it for his cable.

"You're dripping for me," Jazz said in a hoarse voice. "I want to 'face you. I want bury my cable in your sweet valve. Well, Sweetspark, do you want my cable?"

"Yes," Prowl moaned. He burned. His engine couldn't pump coolant through his systems fast enough. His valve ached for more as Jazz removed his fingers. Jazz gripped his hips and buried his cable, slowly into Prowl's valve.

Prowl shook and cried out at the penetration. Jazz rocked in and out of him at a leisurely, torturous pace. Jazz returned to sucking along Prowl's doorwing. The roar of their engines echoed through the office along with the sounds of interfacing. Their moans wounds together in a perfect harmony.

"Jazz," Prowl moaned. Jazz withdrew his cable, pulled Prowl's chair back to him and sat down in it. Shakily, Prowl turned around. The roar of his engine slowed. He greedily sucked air through his intakes.

"Come sit on my lap, Prowler," Jazz said, his arms stretched out. "Ride me."

Jazz drew Prowl to him. Prowl knelt over Jazz, held his cable and slowly sat down and impaled himself with Jazz's cable. Both mechs moaned; Jazz bit his lip to stop himself from overloading too soon. He wrapped his arms around Prowl's back and help him balance while he buried his fingers in the joints of Prowl's doorwings. Prowl rode Jazz slowly, than quickly, squeezing his valve around Jazz's cable. He leaned forward and took Jazz's sensory horns into his hands. They kissed, moaned into each other's mouths.

Later they rested, Prowl still sitting in Jazz's lap, Jazz's cable still buried in his valve and their upper cables connected in the other's ports. Jazz stroked Prowl's doorwings absentmindedly. Prowl rested his helm against the crook of Jazz's neck.

"Why at my desk," Prowl asked, shifting slightly.

"You weren't going to leave," Jazz said. "And I wanted to distract you. Besides, you weren't complaining."

"We've made a mess" Prowl said, trying to scowl.

"I'll clean it up later," Jazz promised. He dragged his digits gently down Prowl's doorwings. "Now do you want to go to our quarters or should we just stay here?"

"Quarters," Prowl said. "Or my desk may not survive the night."

End Chapter 13

One more update and then I'm off to California for Bot Con! I may or may not update on the trip, as I will be busy having a vacation.


	14. Chapter 14

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 14

The chapter you have all been waiting for... I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

The Autobots couldn't employ their normal subterfuge to undermine the mountain base. Even if Optimus was willing to hazard sending Mirage in, he alone could not carry the amount of explosives necessary to destroy the base. There also was the question of whether or not they could even risk exploding the base. Mt Blackhorn was part of a mountain chain and the home of multiple small villages that served as vacation destinations for outdoors enthusiasts from all over the world. They couldn't very well drop the peak of the mountain on them. Wheeljack came up with the solution.

"I've been working on a device to stabilize the damaged sectors," Wheeljack explained. "To fuse the rocks and stop the cave-ins."

"Have you got it working?" Prowl asked.

"I just tested it on some loose rocks in the desert," Wheeljack replied. "And it worked perfectly. I'd like to run some more tests and recalibrate it as necessary."

"Do it," Optimus ordered. "Now it is a matter of getting the explosives into the compound."

"I don't see how we can avoid sending Mirage in," Prowl said. The plan forming in his mind made energon curdle in his stomach. "If we want to get that much in the way of explosives into the base we'll need to use each of our spies. Mirage, Hound, Bumblebee and Jazz."

"We'll get in," Jazz said. He knew the dangers of such a mission, and he knew why Prowl sounded pained suggesting it. "Just give us an opening."

"We'll launch a full on frontal assault," Prowl said, he looked to Optimus for his approval.

"At night," Optimus said. "The Decepticons will be sluggish, and less likely to notice the ruse."

"Give me a day to put the finishing touches on my machine," Wheeljack asked.

"How long does it take for the machine to work?" Prowl asked. "Is it instant, or does it take time to activate."

"It takes close to a minute to charge before it activates," Wheeljack said.

"So there is still a matter of rocks falling while it charges," Prowl said with a frown. "The peak is closed to the public, the terrain is too treacherous. The resorts and houses are far enough down the mountain that the avalanche of snow we will trigger will not reach them. But falling rocks could trigger avalanches lower and lower on the mountain."

"We'll need to speak to the humans and clear the slopes," Jazz said. "But Prowl is right about the rocks."

"Trailbreaker," Optimus said. "He could create a force field around the rocks until the machine is ready."

"I haven't had my optics on him for the last while," Ratchet said. "So he's probably been shorting his rations."

"I'll give him a heads up," Jazz said. "So he'll have a day at least to bulk up."

"It'll have to be enough," Optimus said. "Every day we leave the Decepticons there is another day humans are dying in those mountains and we are all in additional danger."

Ironhide paced in his quarters. He knew Optimus was in an Officers meeting and he hated the thought that he wasn't with him. Why wasn't he there anyways? Doing his job was part of his life and Ironhide couldn't understand how being kept from his job would help him get back to his life? Optimus was protecting him from what they were talking about, the Decepticons, obviously. Slag it. The War hadn't stopped just because Megatron had raped him, of course they were still fighting the Decepticons. That was something Ironhide had accepted immediately. Actually, it was something that helped him quite a bit. He wanted to fight them, to thwart them, that was normal. Being kept out of the loop made him feel caged.

Enough was enough. Ironhide felt as if the walls of his quarters were closing in on him. He couldn't stand it. Swearing at Optimus for keeping him away from the meeting, Ironhide lumbered down the hall and made his way to the common room. He didn't even notice the TV playing or the chatter of the many 'Bots lounging in the room. Ironhide found a cube and filled it at the energon dispenser before taking a seat at one of the many tables dotting the room. A few 'Bots waved to him, but didn't try to join him. This was normal; Ironhide waved back. As a rule, most 'Bots kept to their groups, their friends, and most respected the chain of command and didn't fraternize much with the officers.

Cliffjumper and Mirage entered the room when Ironhide was about half done his cube. The minibots Gears and Brawn waved Cliffjumper over while Mirage got their cubes. Ironhide saw the looks they gave Mirage when Cliffjumper looked away from them, and he saw Mirage tense and vent. He must have seen the looks too. That hadn't changed. Well it had, in a way, but in the last months, not days. Since Cliffjumper and Mirage had become open about their relationship, whatever tolerance Cliffjumper's friends might have developed had disappeared and been replaced with thinly veiled hostility. Cliffjumper saw Mirage's stance and looked back and his friends with open anger. Brawn and Gears pretended as if they were preoccupied with the TV. Ironhide felt unexpectedly irritated by this. He didn't think; he called Mirage over. Cliffjumper followed.

"That's gotta be annoyin'," Ironhide said to Mirage.

"He pretends it doesn't bother him," Cliffjumper said, sitting down at the table. "Must think I'm an idiot."

"'Jumper," Mirage sighed, sitting as well. "I don't want to hurt your friendships."

"It's their slagging problem," Cliffjumper replied. "Rather drink with Ironhide than those slaggers right now anyway."

"Not sure I take that as a compliment," Ironhide chuckled.

The pair laughed. Ironhide relaxed and enjoyed the company. Cliffjumper leaned into Mirage as they talked about the latest goings on of the Ark, and drained their cubes. Mirage smiled almost shyly at the gesture. They rarely showed public displays of affection, mostly only when around Hound or Trailbreaker, two of the only mechs that actually considered Mirage a friend, were around. How frustrating that had to be for Mirage? No matter what he did, too many of the Autobots continued to distrust him. And how frustrating it had to be for Cliffjumper who saw his friends treating his lover like a pariah. Ironhide should have noticed how high tensions had been rising amongst these 'Bots. He'd talk to Optimus later and see if, maybe they could come up with some way of helping.

Optimus entered the common room just as Ironhide was preparing to leave. He smiled at Ironhide, though he tried to keep from looking too elated. Ironhide caught the smile and returned a mock glare. Energon was not what had brought Optimus to the common room, he left with Ironhide. This time, they went to Optimus's quarters.

"How was the meetin'?" Ironhide asked once both he and Optimus were seated on Optimus's berth.

"We're planning an assault on the base the night after tomorrow," Optimus said. "Wheeljack seems to have come up with an invention that will stop the mountain from falling apart."

"It's goin' to be dangerous," Ironhide said. He forced his spark to pulse slower at the mention of the base.

"It is," Optimus admitted.

"I hate the idea of you goin' into battle without me to watch yer back," Ironhide said.

"I know," Optimus said. "But Ratchet hasn't cleared you yet."

"I don't have to like it," Ironhide said. He leaned against Optimus's shoulder and linked their digits together.

He shuttered his optics and tried to relax. What if Optimus died in the battle? His engine rumbled with growing anxiety. What if? Primus he hated those words. What if? Ironhide loved Optimus, the thought of losing him was terrifying. It was impossible to fight back fear but he did his best to enjoy this moment with Optimus. It could be one of their lasts; Ironhide wasn't going to waste it. He wanted to kiss Optimus. The idea just popped into his processor and Ironhide didn't bother to fight it."

Ironhide knelt on the berth and silenced the question on Optimus's lips with a demanding kiss. This kiss was neither shy, nor soft but bruising with pent up desire. Optimus clutched Ironhide's sides, and gasped with surprise. Ironhide took it as an invitation and deepened the kiss. He tangled his glossa with Optimus's. The next sound Optimus made was a groan. Optimus tasted tart and earthy, Ironhide relished the taste.

Their engines roared and both took greedy gasps of air into their intakes. No amount of coolant could cool their increasingly hot circuits. Ironhide ran his servos over Optimus's helm, slowly, carefully memorizing the feeling of the metal. He ran his digits down Optimus neck and massaged the cabling. The feeling of hot air pulsing from Optimus's intakes made Ironhide giddy. He was doing this to Optimus, making his circuits heat up. The thought was mind-blowing and empowering.

"'Hide," Optimus said in a throaty voice when they pulled apart for a minute. "Are you sure?"

"Slag yes," Ironhide said. He swung his leg over Optimus's thighs and straddled his lap. Gently, he ran his digits over the angles of Optimus's face. "I want you."

"You have me," Optimus replied.

Optimus dipped his head down and began to suck and nibble along Ironhide's neck. Ironhide bowed his head back and moaned softly. His used his digits to find the side seams of Optimus's armour and he pinched the wires gently between his probing digits.

It felt so good. Ironhide rocked himself against Optimus's lap. Optimus's touch made Ironhide wild. He wanted this so much, and he vocalized his approval. Large servos caressed Ironhide's sides while their digits slid in between armour plating and fondled the wires and cables beneath Ironhide's armour. A throaty moan escaped Ironhide's mouth and Optimus continued to taste the length of a major cable that ran along the outside of Ironhide's neck.

Ironhide searched out the gaps in Optimus's armour between his shoulders and chassis and slipped his digits through the gap and dragged the tips of his digits against the components underneath his shoulder plating. Optimus groaned into his neck and Ironhide's engine rumbled loudly in response. He could feel the heat pouring of Optimus and knew he was overheating just the same. It made all their components that much more sensitive. Knowing this, Ironhide tilted his head and kissed and bit down on Optimus's audio component; Optimus's intakes hissed loudly. Those components were especially sensitive for Optimus because of his advanced audios. He had far more sensory nodes in his audio components than most mechs. Of course Ironhide knew this and took full advantage of the knowledge. Optimus gasped at the overwhelming sensations and drew Ironhide back into a kiss. Glossas tangled in each other as servos found yet more wires and cables. Both mechs shook with the force of growing arousal. With each twist of cable by clever fingers both Ironhide and Optimus became more hyper sensitive.

Retreating from the kiss, Ironhide tilted his head down and cover Optimus's neck and upper chassis with gentle bites and kisses. His digits found the edges of Optimus interface panel and spark casing, and teased the edges with feather-light swipes of the tips of his digits. Optimus's chassis heaved with the force of his intake; Ironhide could feel him holding back.

"I want this, Optimus," Ironhide said. "Tell me you don't and that's okay. But don't think for one slagging minute I don't."

"'Hide," Optimus said with adoration. His own servos covered Ironhide's panel. "Of course I want you."

Simultaneously, they opened themselves to each other. Ironhide circled the ports around Optimus still concealed spark with his digit tips. Optimus smoothed his fingers over Ironhide's ports. Both mechs shivered. The air was filled with the sharp hiss of their intakes and the loud roar of their engines; pants and gasps acted as the melody. Ironhide had to fight to keep his servos from shaking as he withdrew one of Optimus's cables. He reached into his own panel and offered a cable to Optimus. Optimus took the offered cable with one servo and tilted Ironhide's head up with the other. They kissed as they connected the other's cable into their own ports.

The feedback was overwhelming. Love, concern and want paced through Optimus's cable and into Ironhide. Ironhide nearly wept. Optimus had opened himself completely, and held back nothing. Ironhide responded by sending his love, trust and want through his own cable. They clung to each other as wave after wave of data was exchanged and they came to know each other more than either could have dreamed. Both shuttered their optics and let the pleasure the sharing of data brought wash over them. It was as if they were being drawn into a storm of each other.

Ironhide overloaded first and the power and passion of his overload brought about Optimus's. They cried out and remained connected as more data and more pleasure built on top of their overloads. Need poured from Ironhide's cable and he slid his servo between them and ran it over Optimus's lower interface panel. Concern and doubt passed back over the connection, and Ironhide responded with a nearly violent surge of need and longing. Optimus shifted them around on the berth, never disconnecting their cables and laid Ironhide back on the berth. He knelt over Ironhide and slid his servo down Ironhide's chassis, ever so slowly, making Ironhide shiver with anticipation and just a little fear. He retracted his panel and revealed his cable and valve to Optimus's servo. Awe passed over the connection and Ironhide did his best to show, through the connection, how much he believe Optimus deserved his trust.

His cable was charged and leaking interface fluid. Optimus stroked the length, pumped it; Ironhide thrust himself into Optimus hand out of reflex. The touch felt too good and Ironhide vaguely feared that he would overload again too soon. Ironhide moaned Optimus's name as Optimus slid his other servo down his chassis and began circling his valve. He knew he was already producing ample lubricants; he could feel the slickness of them against his plating. With exquisite care, Optimus eased the tip of one digit into Ironhide's valve. Ironhide felt apprehension and he knew it was his. Optimus felt it too and rotated that one digit against the inside of Ironhide's valve opening. A shudder of pleasure ran through Ironhide and he open his legs more, beckoning for Optimus to probe deeper. The apprehension was still there but it was overpowered by desire and trust. Ironhide arched into Optimus's servo as Optimus fragged him with one, then two, then three digits.

He overloaded again, coating their abdomens with his interface fluids when Optimus added a fourth digit and rotated his digits around inside Ironhide's valve stroking every sensory node just right. His cable remained pressurized and he rocked back against Optimus's digits. Ironhide could feel Optimus fighting to hold back his own overload.

"I'm ready," Ironhide said in a voice harsh with arousal. "Frag me already!"

Optimus seemed to shudder, forcing his own lust down as he lowered himself over Ironhide and lined his pressurized cable up with Ironhide's slick valve. Slowly, he sank the first inch in. Despite himself, Ironhide tensed. His digits dug into Optimus's shoulders and he clenched his denta. It didn't hurt but Megatron's leering face flashed across his memory banks and Ironhide fought to brush it aside. He onlined his optics, and knew through his connection to Optimus that the other mech was about to pull back. He looped one leg over Optimus, keeping him from moving away. Ironhide took several deep, shuddering breathes into his intakes and vented. His spark, which had been pulsing erratically with fear, pulsed evenly now. Arousal took over again.

"Ironhide," Optimus whispered, he struggled with his self control.

"Don't you slaggin' stop," Ironhide snarled. He raised his hips and drew more of Optimus's cable inside. It stretched his valve, pressing against sensory nodes and forcing the sponge-like lining of Ironhide's valve to dilate more. Ironhide couldn't get enough air. His spark pulsed too quickly in it's casing and he felt as if he was about to offline. Coolant circulated quickly through his circuits with each pulse of his spark. It didn't quite hurt but Ironhide felt his valve strain to adapt to the intrusion. He felt Optimus's strain, the desire to bury himself completely in Ironhide's valve. Pleasure licked up Ironhide's back as the discomfort faded and all he could feel was the pressure of Optimus's cable against his sensory nodes and Ironhide moaned with the influx of pleasure those nodes sent through his systems. He wrapped both legs of Optimus's hips and drew him in.

Optimus groaned as he sank to the root into Ironhide. He was almost too tight. It took all Optimus's formidable will to stop him from overloading then and there or driving himself too brutally fast and too hard into Ironhide. Instead he withdrew slowly and sank back into Ironhide's depths with an gentle roll of his hips. The connection of their upper interface cables allowed both mechs to feel the other's pleasure. Their engines roared louder. Optimus picked up his pace but maintained a gentle rhythm.

"Don't hold back," Ironhide demanded. He rocked his own hips up, calling for Optimus to move faster, move harder. "Frag me! Primus. Optimus!"

Ironhide bit joint of Optimus's neck and shoulder. Their spark chambers opened and their sparks merged. Crackles of energy and rapture engulfed them and they overloaded, once more together. They rested together, intakes working hard to get enough air into their systems, and their sparks still merged, and their cables still connect. With some regret, Optimus withdrew from Ironhide and they both closed their panels. Optimus sagged back down, partially over Ironhide, his arms too shaky to hold him up. Ironhide hugged Optimus to him, his circuits still tingling and he recharged peacefully.

End Chapter 14

Last chapter until June 10 or 11. Thought leaving you with smut would be a nice touch. On my way to the airport. Have fun and thanks for the reviews and the good wishes!


	15. Chapter 15

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 15

Ironhide don't take shit from no one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Ironhide curled his digit around the edge of Optimus's shoulder and vented softly. It was a sound of satisfaction and of peace. They were laying together with their spark casings touching. Their sparks were pulsing in time with each other. The sensation of Optimus's spark pulsing so close to his warmed Ironhide's circuits. His internal chronometer told him it was six in the morning Pacific Standard Time. Since arriving on Earth and working with the humans it had become practical to use the human clock. Optimus always began his day at seven in the morning. No matter when he had gone to his berth the night before and no matter when he expected to go to his berth the coming night, Optimus always rose at seven in the morning. Naturally, this meant that Ironhide always rose at six in the morning. He had to be waiting at Optimus's door for when the Autobot leader stepped out. At times of heightened danger, Ironhide recharged by Optimus's door, and he would have recharged there at all times but Optimus had drawn the line at that.

This was the first morning since his capture that Ironhide had woken right at six. It felt like another piece of normal falling back into place. As insignificant as it would probably seem to most mechs, for Ironhide it felt therapeutic. He didn't need to get up to watch over Optimus, not with him right here, pressed up against him. Ironhide had no doubt that Optimus would try and stop him from resuming his post but as of this morning, Ironhide was going to be back sticking by Optimus's side as long as he was in the Ark. Even if Ratchet and Optimus were not about to consent to him going back out into the field there was no reason to keep him from going about his duties on the Ark.

Optimus stirred above him, and Ironhide tightened his grip, not wanting to separate from Optimus just yet. Their sparks pulsed separately, faster than they had when both of them been recharging. Ironhide relaxed his servos against Optimus's back and pressed himself more firmly against Optimus even as Optimus was trying to raise himself off of him.

"You have an hour before you start yer day," Ironhide said, pulling Optimus down. Had Optimus really wanted to get up, he would have easily been able to resist, but he didn't.

"Indeed I do," Optimus replied, checking his own internal chronometer. "Am I too heavy for you?"

"Move and I slag you," Ironhide threatened. "I'm plenty comfortable."

"'Hide," Optimus chuckled. "I believe we could both use a visit to my wash racks."

"Hmm," Ironhide mused. "Yer right. We'll get up."

"Are you hurt?" Optimus asked as he climbed off of Ironhide. Ironhide sat up quickly and glared viciously at Optimus.

"I am not some dainty femme," Ironhide snarled.

"I know," Optimus said gently, trying to soothe Ironhide. "It's just that I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

Ironhide's glare softened. How could he be angry when Optimus said things like that. He reached up and pulled Optimus's face to his and kissed him. Optimus wrapped his arms around Ironhide's waist and deepened the kiss. Within seconds Ironhide was working at the hinges of his armour and stripping Optimus down to his protoform. In turn, Optimus divested Ironhide of his armour. With no cable or fuel line hidden now, they both set two work exploring the other's form, and memorizing every component, and drawing hisses of pleasure from both 'Bots' intakes. Frantic with need, Ironhide plugged his cables into Optimus's ports and plugged Optimus's cables into his own ports. The datastream engulfed them both; it filled them with the other's unquenchable want and need and love. Ironhide moaned into the kiss and ground his pressurized cable against Optimus's and through the datastream, showed Optimus what he wanted. Unable, and unwilling to deny him, Optimus hastily prepared Ironhide before lowering him onto his cable. Optimus hissed as Ironhide's valve clenched painfully tightly around his cable; Ironhide swore colourfully.

This was no slow, and gentle interfacing, there was no finesse; Ironhide set a demanding pace. Optimus's cable stroked every sensor node with his valve; it filled him like nothing ever had. He arched his head back, breaking the kiss, and moaned. Ironhide dug his digits into Optimus shoulders as Optimus gripped his waist with powerful servos. They couldn't last long like this, and they didn't. Moments later, they overloaded, chassis heaving against each other as their intakes worked furiously to cool their systems. Ironhide rested his helm against Optimus's. They shuttered their optics, resting olfactory ridge to olfactory ridge. Ironhide's chronometer told him it was six thirty.

"We have time for a quick visit to your wash racks," Ironhide said after his systems regulated.

"I think we'd best be quick then," Optimus replied. They luxuriated under the showering water of the wash racks for as long as they could afford, without and then with armour. After they dried Optimus kissed Ironhide and suggested they stop in the common room before he started his day with a meeting with Prowl.

"I'm goin' with you," Ironhide said. "Wherever you go, I'm goin'. My job."

"'Hide, you aren't..." Optimus said.

"Don't finish that slagging sentence, Optimus Prime," Ironhide interrupted, his tone sharp as a blade. "I'm plenty ready to get back to doing my job. My slagging damage has been repaired and I'm done being jumpy. I ain't a house mech. I'm not going to hang around your quarters or the common room all day."

"Ironhide..." Optimus tried to reason with the other mech.

"This ain't up for debate," Ironhide snapped. "Let's get our cubes and get goin'."

Optimus did the wise thing, and said nothing further. The damage was done though and Ironhide spent their time in the common room glowering over his cube at Optimus. Damage control, Optimus would need to implement some but he didn't know what to say. If he apologized for trying to hold Ironhide back, the other mech would know it was disingenuous and only become more angry. But he didn't want to just let Ironhide simmer. He needed to say something. But there was not time to think of that something now, it was time to meet with Prowl.

Perhaps it was a little unusual but Optimus liked to meet with his officers in their offices versus his own. Prowl was waiting for Optimus when he and Ironhide arrived. Optimus would have guessed that Prowl slept in his office, as Ratchet did in his, except that Jazz wouldn't have tolerated it. It was for the best, everyone needed a reprieve from their duties and Jazz made carefully certain that Prowl had one. Ironhide had always been his; Optimus hadn't quite thought of it that way, but it was true. Ironhide had always taken care of him, made him rest, made him refuel, made him take a moment to just live.

"Prime, Ironhide," Prowl greeted. "I have the base schematics. I've already given a copy over to Jazz so he and his team can decide their strike points. Wheeljack has prepared the necessary explosives and he's been working on perfecting that device of his. Though we could be ready to attack tonight, I think we should wait until tomorrow night. Trailbreaker has been shorting his rations and the magnitude of what we are asking him to do will cause enormous strain on his systems and giving him the extra day to build up his stores could actually mean life or death."

"I don't want to lose Trailbreaker," Optimus said. "We attack tomorrow night. Have you confirmed when the Seekers patrol the mountainside?"

"Surveillance has shown that there is only one Trine remaining at the fortress," Prowl replied. "The Command Trine. They've divided the day into three patrols. Midnight to eight am, eight am to four pm, and four pm to midnight. It's a break from the norm. As a rule, Starscream doesn't run many patrols, and his remaining Trine always patrol together. The Coneheads have been making mischief in Russia and have been seen returning to the under water base. We're watching for them to return to the mountain, but they haven't so far. Given the length of the three patrols, there is an excellent window starting just after midnight. Two of the Seekers will be recharging, one will be flying a wide patrol. The ideal time to launch the attack would be at two am provided the Seekers are as predictable as I believe. Skywarp has the patrol beginning at midnight and Thundercracker has the patrol ending at midnight. For the first hours of Skywarp's patrol, Thundercracker has been out with him."

"_Ew," Skywarp voice had broken through Ironhide's stupor but he didn't have the strength to react. Icky."_

"_Don't make me hurt you," Starscream had snapped practically into Ironhide's audios. And he hadn't even been able to wince. His processor had begun to shut down again. That last thing he had heard was Starscream saying: "...get back to Thundercracker."_

Ironhide managed to keep his faceplates impassive while the memory flashed across his processor. His spark pulsed painfully in its casing and he found he had to keep his engine from roaring and attracting the attention of either Prowl or Optimus. It would only encourage Optimus to keep him from his duties.

"Thanks to the surveillance satellite I've even been able to locate where they have been going," Prowl continued. "There is a lake on the other side of the mountain. They've been spending their time there. Quite distracted with one another. Even when an alarm call is raised, it'll take them a few moments to organize themselves before they can get back in the air and return to the base."

"When did Megatron send the Coneheads away?" Optimus asked. Ironhide did react to that name, he scowled darkly. Optimus looked to him out of the corner of his optics. The scowl was a better reaction that he had feared Ironhide would have.

"Immediately after our attack, and they aren't the only Decepticons sent away," Prowl said. "I would guess with the entryways blocked off, they couldn't get back inside and were sent off to make better use of themselves. They and the Combaticons have been attacking unmanned oil rigs. Russia hasn't called us in so we haven't been able to do anything about it."

"Normal Decepticon activity," Optimus mused. "They don't have our energon stores. "

"The mountain base was poorly protected when we previously attacked, I believe it will be even less secure this time around. Especially with the absence of the other Trines. Furthermore, the Constructicons are still making repairs."

"Keep an optic on the base and report any changes to me," Optimus said. "We can't afford to be caught off guard by anything."

"I will, Optimus," Prowl replied. "The human police force of the Mt Black Horn area have kept the mountain closed since our previous attack."

"I'll leave you to your work then," Optimus said.

Optimus and Ironhide left Prowl's office and made their way to the medbay. Ratchet would need to set up a triage unit in the village before the Autobots launched their attack. He and Optimus needed to discuss what Ratchet needed to prepare for the potential casualties. Ironhide remained stone-faced and silent during the meeting, held in Ratchet's office. From time to time, Ratchet and Optimus spared him glances but he remained silent. After outlining what he expected to need, Ratchet as Ironhide if he could fetch them a few cubes. Ironhide left Ratchet's office. The instant he was gone, Ratchet grabbed Optimus by the arm.

"What did you do?" Ratchet asked. "He's slagging mad at you."

"I told him he wasn't ready to return to his duties," Optimus replied. "Well I tried to but he wouldn't have any of it."

"No kidding," Ratchet snorted. "Optimus, he's fully functional. I can't see any reason to keep him from his duties on the Ark. For obvious reasons I'm not prepared to let him run into battle but there is no reason to keep him from guarding you on the Ark."

"Ratchet," Optimus said. "It's not even been two weeks."

"You can't treat him like a victim, Optimus," Ratchet replied. "You can't make what Megatron did rule his life. It'll break him."

"Do you really believe he's ready?" Optimus asked, pained.

"I believe we have to trust him to make that decision for himself," Ratchet said. "He knows better than we do what he is capable of."

"I want to protect him," Optimus sighed, wearily.

"You can't," Ratchet replied. "He's your bodyguard. It's his job to protect you and he won't tolerate you coddling him."

Ironhide returned to Ratchet's office, thereby silencing Optimus's response. He didn't appear to have heard the conversation, which was probably for the best. The three mechs drained their cubes in silence. Optimus was lost in his own thoughts, pondering Ratchet's words.

He was deeply conflicted. Ratchet was right, of course. But Optimus loved Ironhide and felt an all consuming urge to protect him from any further harm. Hadn't he been through enough? Didn't he deserve to be protected now? Perhaps he did but Ratchet was absolutely right in saying Ironhide wouldn't allow Optimus to protect him. Ironhide would insist, had already insisted that he be allowed to return to his post. Still, how could Optimus just let Ironhide jump back into danger with what had already happened? Did he have a choice?

Though Optimus was oblivious, Ironhide was watching him as he was lost in thought. He could see Optimus was conflicted, and he could guess why. Ratchet looked grimly satisfied which meant that he had chastised Optimus over something. Ironhide smiled at Ratchet, Ratchet smiled back. Oh good. It was exactly what Ironhide hoped it would be. After finishing their cubes, Optimus and Ironhide left Ratchet in his office. Before Optimus could lead them out, Ironhide caught his arm.

"Optimus," Ironhide began.

"I'm sorry 'Hide," Optimus interrupted. "I can't lock you away and keep you from the dangers of this war. If you let me, you wouldn't be the Ironhide I love."

"Thanks Optimus," Ironhide replied, smiling at Optimus for the first time since that morning. "I'm sorta touched that you care that much but I'm glad that you're trying to understand."

"Thank you for putting up with me," Optimus said, wrapping his arms around Ironhide.

"I love you, Optimus," Ironhide replied. "Putting up with you is part of my job."

The rest of the day passed far more comfortably that the morning. Optimus and Ironhide fell back seamlessly into their normal routine. Their return to normalcy put the rest of the Autobots more at ease. Strange that Optimus hadn't really noticed that they had been on edge. To the other Autobots, Ironhide was really back now, and everyone was happier for it. At the end of the day, Ironhide and Optimus returned to Optimus quarters and interfaced slowly. They fell into recharge, chassis to chassis, sparks merged.

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 16

Megatron is a creepy SOB.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Starscream did Ratchet a favour, not that it was intentional. He shirked his morning patrol giving Ratchet ample time to set up a triage space in the village and disguise it, just in case Thundercracker actually paid attention on his patrols. The villagers and vacationers hadn't reported sighting any jets flying over the village at all, at any point but Ratchet wasn't going to take any chances. For starters, he wasn't alone in the village. They'd evacuated as many humans as would go, but it wasn't the humans that Ratchet was concerned about. Ironhide was with him in the village.

Ironhide would have reminded Ratchet, if Ratchet had voiced his concerns out loud, that he was there to protect Ratchet and the triage unit, not the other way around. He was perfectly capable of using his guns, and by going with Ratchet, the mech assigned to watched Ratchet's back had been able to be sent to the front. Megatron couldn't see Ironhide, Ratchet knew that much. If that Pit-Scum-Licking-Bastard saw Ironhide he'd almost certainly try to recapture him. Ratchet was not about to let that happen. If Pit-Scum even glanced down in the direction of the triage, Ratchet was going to force Ironhide to hide out of sight, whether he slagging liked it or not.

Autobots had snuck onto the mountain halfway through Thundercracker's patrol, once he had circled around the mountain. They'd snuck up the mountain along the sky runs where the woods were still thick and could afford them amble coverage. Optimus held the line where the trees stopped. The special forces team paused there before creepy up the rest of the mountain after dark. No alarm was raised, it seemed as though the Decepticons didn't know they were there. Smaller groupings of trees dotted the mountain top where the Decepticons had carved out their base. Cameras hidden in the trees and in the rock face couldn't see Mirage approach them, one at a time. He tested each camera by tossing rocks in front of them and waiting. No alarm was raised, no Decepticons came to investigate. It was far too easily. Mirage stayed cloaked, waiting for some sign of life from the mountain. The cameras didn't blink, as they hadn't before. Were they still not on?

"What do you mean the cameras still aren't operational?" Megatron snarled at Soundwave. He had the psychic backed into a corner of the security room.

"The Constructicons have not found the source of the problem," Soundwave replied. His visor and masked kept Megatron from seeing his panic, and as always his voice was completely neutral. "They believe the wiring above the air ducts may have shorted during the Autobot attack. The ducts are too small for the Constructicons to climb through so they have been forced to take apart the ceiling and the ducts segment by segment to find the faulty wiring."

"Send Frenzy or Rumble into the ducts and have them find the damaged wiring," Megatron ordered. "I will not tolerate any more delays."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Soundwave said and bowed his shoulders slightly. He did not move anymore than that. Megatron had not stepped back from him. His spark pulsed painfully hard and he felt his Casseticons stir at his panic. Through his spark, he tried to soothe them. It would only make things far worse if they tried to help him.

"I would enjoy you so much more if you were more expressive," Megatron commented with a glint in his optics. Soundwave had never been so grateful for his visor and mask. He felt energon rise in his throat; he did not like that look.

Megatron stepped back and the glint in his optics was replaced by contempt. He snarled as he turned and walked away: "Get back to work."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Soundwave replied. He didn't move until Megatron left the security room. When the door slid shut behind the Tyrant, Soundwave slumped back against the wall and took greedy, calming gulps of air into his intakes. Ravage knocked the vent cover from the duct running through the security room and jumped down from the duct and promptly sat next to his master. Soundwave stroked a shaky hand down Ravage's back. Behind his visor, he shuttered his optics. Beside him, Ravage purred.

Starscream sat in his lab, completely unconcerned with the fact that he was disobeying an order. There was no way he was running a patrol. He had far more important work to do. Didn't Megatron realize that this base was nonviable? Even if the security cameras and guns were functional, they were sitting ducks. They were as good as cornered on this mountaintop, it had none of the security of the sea fortress, none of its remoteness. This base was too close to human dwellings. Even if the Autobots couldn't defeat the mountain base in one or two attacks, they would not stop and let it be. The humans would not stand for it and the Autobots got their energon supplies from the humans.

Why had Megatron even built this base? Starscream knew why, now anyway. The megalomaniac had built this base to store that slagging Autobot. And look at how well that had gone? Alright, it would have gone better if Starscream and his Trine hadn't interfered but inevitably the Autobots would have found the base thanks to the number of humans the Constructicons had killed when they had come to close to the base. The Towers spy would have come in, and he would have found Ironhide in a worse state that he had been when Skywarp had dropped him in the desert, and Optimus would have deactivated every single Decepticon within the vicinity in order to avenge his bodyguard. Slag, by that point Ironhide might have been sparked. Oh slag Optimus would have have them all suffer gravely before he finally decided to deactivate them.

Ironhide may not have been sparked but he had also not been in good shape when Starscream had last seen him. Optimus would still probably be bent on deactivating them all the instant he mounted a successful attack. And it would no doubt be soon; they were as good as slagged. Megatron would probably comment, if he was in a saner mood, that this was why Starscream was supposed to be out on patrol. But would could he slagging do on patrol? Maybe spot the Autobots coming but it wouldn't do any good. And if he even did spot the Autobots they'd probably shoot him out of the sky in order to stop him from raising the alarm. Really, when it came down to it, they were all slagging doomed.

Well, he wasn't going to be. No, Starscream wasn't the fool Megatron seemed to think he was. While Megatron whiled away his time trying to fortify this doomed based, Starscream was finishing off the escape tunnel he'd begun the instant Megatron had ordered him to this base. When the Autobots attacked, he was not going to be caught up in the battle. No, no, he was going to be flying as far away as his thrusters could carry him. His Trine knew of the tunnel too, so whichever one of them was in the base at the time of the attack would come and use it too. That is if they were actually keeping to their own patrols. Given their obsession would spending their days forever with the other, Starscream hadn't been in the least bit surprised to see Thundercracker stay out well after his patrol ended and Starscream didn't expect they were just chatting in these late hours of the night. Did Megatron even notice how none of Starscream's Trine were obeying his orders? Probably not, he didn't seem to notice much of anything that didn't have to do with his obsession.

"None of the cameras work," Mirage reported back to Jazz. "Either we did more damage in the previous attack that we thought or this base hasn't even been completed."

"Megatron isn't usually this sloppy," Jazz said. "Maybe his processor has decayed or something. We need to proceed with extreme caution, assume that this is a trap. Be careful. Take your positions by the entrances and take cover. Don't let yourselves be seen. Optimus is going to draw the 'Cons out of the base. You all know the plan; we break in when they've all engaged the 'Bots below. Take your positions."

The spies slipped off, crouching low. Even Mirage, crept low to the ground, even though he was already using his disruptor. You couldn't know when a stray shot might come out of nowhere. They all had the explosives subspaced. It was time to get this party started. Jazz made his way to the front entrance, the biggest entrance. Wheeljack and Trailbreaker would be approaching the mountaintop soon and taking position at the west entrance. It wouldn't be long know before the Aerialbots launched the first wave. That was the first danger to Jazz's spies. They had to take care not to be hit by friendly fire. There was nothing Jazz could do now but wait. His spark pulsed rapidly with nerves and anticipation, and his senses sharpened. He was ready to move.

Optimus watched for within the treeline as Thundercracker shot into the sky and made a sharp turn around the mountain and disappeared. Whichever special ops mech was laying in wait by that entrance, he'd managed to avoid being seen by Thundercracker. This was good. So far the plan was going perfectly. He itched to attack now. More than anything else, Optimus wanted to get his servos on Megatron and to tear him to piece and then step on them. Humans called it blood lust. The term seemed appropriate. Megatron would pay for what he had done to Ironhide. Optimus would take the debt out of his plating.

Prowl knelt next to Optimus watching the sky. No mech needed to watch the clock. Their internal chronometers would tell them when it was time to strike. Two more hours. The Autobots hidden within the trees fidgeted watched the sky as well. Everyone was ready to strike, and they didn't even know the full extent of what Megatron had done to Ironhide. They didn't need to, Ironhide had been captured, and tortured, they knew that much. And that was enough to raise the blood lust in every single Autobot. The wait was agonizing. Optimus had ordered a communication black out. This close to the Decepticon base, it was all too possible that Soundwave would pick up on their communications. It was possible that Soundwave could even sense the presence of the spies. Autobot intelligence had never managed to gauge the depth of Soundwave's abilities. Still, there was no movement from the Decepticon base. But that did not negate the possibility of a trap. Two am rolled around. Optimus raised his servo and motioned for the Aerialbots to launch the attack.

The five Aerialbots shot into the sky, out from the trees and flew in formation over the mountain. They knew, vaguely where the spies were hiding and shot into the mountain, above the entrances. Optimus watched as they flew back around and attacked again. Less than a minute passed before the first Decepticons rushed out of the entrances and flew up to engage Aerialbots. Blitzwing locked horns with Air Raid and they tumbled through the sky. Fireflight and Silverbolt engaged Astrotrain and drew him out over the forest. Optimus raised his hand again and called launched the rest of the attack.

War cries erupted from the Autobots as they threw themselves from the woods and opened fire on the Decepticons flying above them. The Aerialbots flew high, out of range of their comrades weapons and resumed their attack on the mountain. More Decepticons launched themselves into the battle. Optimus spotted Megatron, a silver and black blot on the sky and aimed his gun at him.

Ravage launched himself from the east entrance, as Buzzsaw and Laserbeak flew out above him. Soundwave was already in the sky, locked in battle. The eldest Casseticon stopped in front of the entrance and stared into the trees. Several trees deep and hidden within bushes, Bumblebee stared back at him, not knowing whether or not the Casseticon could see him. After several tense moments, Ravage made a sound and began a rapid decent down the mountain. Bumblebee exhaled deeply. No other Decepticon emerged from the door, Bumblebee snuck out of the trees and ran to the door. There was no external pad that he could see to open the door, but their intel had warned them all of that. He took one of the bombs he'd subspaced and attached it to the door, and activated it. Taking cover away from the door, Bumblebee ducked down and waited. He heard an explosion elsewhere on the mountain and knew it was one of the others destroying their door. Then there was another explosion, and then his. He waited again, no Decepticons came to investigate so Bumblebee ran into base.

Who sends a bright yellow minibot to hide in the woods? Who did that? Ravage couldn't believe the stupidity of these Autobots. And yet, more often than not the Autobots prevailed, as they would this night. What did that say for the Decepticons? Nothing good. But Ravage had no concern for the little yellow 'Bot or the attack he was obviously supposed to launch now that the base had been emptied. This would not hurt his master so Ravage refused to be concerned. He ran down the mountain prepared to protect Soundwave from whatever Autobot on the ground decided to take aim at him.

A/N I really suck at writing battles.

Bot Con was good, if under-staffed and suffering some organizational issues. I do wish they'd had panels discussing fanfiction or fanart. It was mostly reps from the different companies and voice actors talking to the fans. I would have have liked some fan on fan and fan let discussion. But that's me. Anyway, hope you enjoy the update.


	17. Chapter 17

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 17

This fic should illustrate why a tactician I am not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

The Twins were perched halfway up the mountaintop, waiting. Sunstreaker was a little farther up the mountain and left of Sideswipe. As the battle progressed the Decepticon grounders were slowly progressing closer to the treeline that Optimus had set up as the front. They'd worked their way up from the front knowing that what they did best required higher ground. This was the only time either of them exercised real patience. It shouldn't have worked, not if the Seekers ever actually learned from previous battles but they hadn't yet. Now all that they had to do was wait for one of Seekers to get close enough to set the trap.

Skywarp came into range first. He was oblivious to them, and focusing his attacks on the Aerialbots. The way he was flying, he was mostly out of range of Optimus's ground troops. Except, of course. for the Twins. Both brothers opened fire on Skywarp, in unison. Laser fire cut across the surface of his wing and he howled. Thundercracker heard the sound and broke off his attack against Silverbot, transformed into his jet alt mode and banked right to attack Sideswipe, the red Lamborghini standing out against the brown and white rock face. He didn't see Sunstreaker who had take cover the second Thundercracker and turned towards them.

Thundercracker swooped low, almost grazing the side of the mountain. The shot he wanted to make, he didn't want to miss. He wanted to fry the slagging Lamborghini and he was going to fight him head on to do it. Wait. One Lamborghini. There was never just one. Sunstreaker leapt from his hiding place and landed right over Thundercracker's cockpit. Slagging Twins, Thundercracker rolled, trying to throw his unwanted passenger but Sunstreaker held on tight. Thundercracker rolled again, reprimanding himself for being as empty-headed as Skywarp. But that was his mate and slag if he couldn't tolerate any Autobot damaging him. Skywarp's battle cry ripped through the mountain, he flew at Thundercracker in the hope of forcing Sunstreaker to jump off Thundercracker. He flew too close to the mountain, where Sideswipe was waiting. Sideswipe landed with one ped on the laser burnt surface of Skywarp's wing. Skywarp howled again and as he rolled, he disappeared.

Sunstreaker dug his digits into Thundercracker's wings and tried to steer him aloft. He needed to see where his brother was. Thundercracker shot straight into the sky. It wasn't Sunstreaker steering him though, Thundercracker was in control. When the 'Cons and 'Bots locked in battle were mere specks below them, Thundercracker threw himself into a steep dive. Sunstreaker felt the G-forces trying to throw him off Thundercracker's aerodynamic surface but Sunstreaker gritted his denta and held on. Skywarp hadn't reappeared, and even though Sunstreaker knew that Sideswipe was still unharmed, knew it in his spark, that didn't stop anger and dread from running rough shod over his circuits.

'Sunny!' Sides called over the their relay. 'You've got to get over here!'

Sideswipe showed Sunstreaker what he saw through his optics. Hook and another Constructicon fighting with Tracks. Hook. Oh yes, Sunstreaker needed to get over there. Skywarp reappeared on the horizon, and shot towards Thundercracker and his unwanted passenger. Sunstreaker pressed his gun into Thundercracker's cockpit, immediately over his spark.

"Take me to where you left Sides or I slag Thundercracker right now," Sunstreaker called. "Roll again 'Con and I slag you."

Skywarp slowed his approach; he didn't reply to Sunstreaker's threat in words but he flew towards Thundercracker slow enough and close enough to allow Sunstreaker to jump from Thundercracker onto him. Nearly instantly, they were flying over an entirely different part of the battlefield, close, but not quite at the treeline. Sunstreaker saw Sideswipe already tearing into Hook. He didn't have to say anything to Skywarp, the Seeker rolled Sunstreaker fell as much as he jumped and joined his brother in exacting long sought after revenge.

"Slagging idiots!" Ironhide swore as he watched the Twins' little stunt from the village.

"I'll slagging kill them!" Ratchet roared. He was helpless to do anything at the moment though. No casualties had even made it down to the triage so Ratchet couldn't even distract himself from the battle with a patient. Neither Ironhide or Ratchet could see exactly what the Twins were up too.

Ironhide placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder. He felt through Ratchet's armour the speed at which the medic's spark was pulsing, and he felt Ratchet heat up as his circuits heated with anger and fear. Taking hold of both of Ratchet's shoulders, he turned the medic around, turned him away from the battle.

"They're two of the best fighters we have," Ironhide said. "They'll come out of this fine and then you can kill them."

Ratchet shuttered his optics and hung his head for a brief second. He shook of the malaise and looked over at the triage unit he had prepared. Ironhide let go of him, and let Ratchet busy himself looking over his equipment. Helpless, Ratchet must have felt that often, felt it during every battle. More so now that he was involved with the Twins, two of the most suicidally stupid fighters Ironhide had ever seen. They seemed to come out of most battles with minimal injuries but Ironhide thought that was as much luck as anything else. It certainly wasn't for lack of trying. Jumping on Seekers and jumping into the middle of a fire fight, how'd those two manage not to get themselves slagged time and time again?

He couldn't get a good shot at Megatron and it enraged him. Optimus fired at whatever Decepticons came into range but the Decepticon he wanted eluded him. His rage demanded Megatron's blood, or rather his energon but the Decepticon kept himself behind the cover of rocks or other Decepticons and Optimus simply couldn't land a killing blow. Oh he'd managed to get him in the arm, but that didn't satisfy Optimus's blood lust whatsoever. The Decepticons he properly hit weren't getting up. Their damages were either severe or they were deactivated for good. Optimus hoped for the latter. Prowl inched over to Optimus and pulled his attention from the fire fight.

"The charges have been set," Prowl said. Jazz had broken the communication silence to deliver the report to Prowl. "The team is making its way down the mountain and Wheeljack and Trailbreaker are in place. We need to start falling back or we may get caught in the ensuing avalanche."

"The charges are set to go off in five minutes?" Optimus asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Prowl replied.

"It doesn't give them much time to get out of the way of the avalanche," Optimus said. His anxiety over the real objective of this attack was beginning to build.

"They're looping around the mountain first," Prowl explained. "That side seems less prone to avalanches and Skyfire is waiting to mount a rescue if need be."

"Autobots, fall back!" Optimus ordered and the Autobots fell back into the tree line. They fired at the Decepticons as they gave chase but never stopped the planned retreat.

A violent explosion rocked the mountain. The Decepticons turned around to see the base they had been protecting explode into chunks of rock and metal. The debris hung in the air as Trailbreaker's force field surrounded it and held it in place. An avalanche of snow roared down the mountain. Megatron roared with outrage and turned to savagely assault the first Autobot he could reach.

"What is the point, Lord Megatron?" Starscream's shrill voice echoed down the mountain. "The base is destroyed, there is nothing left here to protect."

Megatron snarled and shot at his SIC. Starscream flew easily out of the way of the shot; he circled Megatron. Enraged, Megatron fired several volleys at Starscream. The Seeker easily dodged each shot, showing off his flying skills to both the Decepticons and Autobots watching.

"I mean no disrespect, Oh Mighty Megatron," Starscream snivelled. So far none of the shots had connected with him but he had heard a familiar voice gasp in pain and he knew one Autobot had gotten in the way of Megatron's attack. He didn't look to see where Skyfire had been struck; Starscream pretended as though he hadn't heard the gasp. "Your forces are damaged, and need repairs. Hook is in pieces, according to his fellow Constructicons. Your Decepticons will only incur more damages if we remain."

"Retreat, my Decepticons," Megatron called, hating to accept defeat, but knowing Starscream, that snivelling worm, was right. Soundwave called is Casseticons back, the Constructicons gathered up their demolished comrade and the Decepticons fled.

Their retreat was bathed in a brilliant flash of light as Wheeljack's machine activated and began to melt the rock and metal into a solid mass. Trailbreaker's force field flickered and than faded. New avalanches raced down the mountain from below the explosion. Then the mountain was still.

"Casualties," Optimus called for a report of the damaged.

Primus had been kind, the Autobot casualties were minimal and there were no fatalities. Within minutes of the last avalanche, Jazz reported that his team was safe and they were descending the mountain and would return to the Ark by an alternate route. It was fortunate that they were undamaged and not buried in the snow. Megatron's blast had torn a hole through Skyfire's wings and he was in no shape to fly a rescue mission. The Twins called in after several minutes without contact to announce that they had dug themselves out of the snow and were coming down. The worst news came from Wheeljack just moments after the Twins called in.

"Trailbreaker's offline," Wheeljack reported. "He's not in stasis but he's not coming back online."

"When did he crash?" Ratchet asked, trying to gauge Trailbreaker's damage.

"Just after my device activated," Wheeljack said. "He didn't turn off his force field generator. He turned off."

"Skyfire's damaged," Ratchet informed Wheeljack, the flyer in question sat on the ground, rather than one of the portable berths. None of them could hold his weight. "He won't be fit for an evac until I can make some repairs."

"The mountain's not stable," Wheeljack replied. "There isn't a place for Skyfire to land up here anyway. Have one of the Aerialbots drop down some energon and a diagnostic scanner and I take care of Trailbreaker until he's fit to make the trek down."

"Will do," Ratchet said. "Silverbolt take three cubes and this scanner to Wheeljack. Don't land, just drop them down to Wheeljack."

"On my way," Silverbolt replied.

Ratchet turned his attention back to Skyfire. The hole in his wing was clean, no vital structures had been damaged. It required a patch job more than anything else. He knew it hurt though, that was obvious and Ratchet ordered Skyfire to let down his firewalls so Ratchet could disable the sensors in his wing, and basically make the wing numb. Skyfire obeyed. Some mechs were wonderfully cooperative patients.

The Twins didn't appear in the village until Ratchet was already putting the finishing touches on Skyfire's repairs. First Aid and Swoop were taking care of the less specialized repairs. Ratchet looked up from Skyfire's wing to see the Twins, armour dinged and dented, smiling at him. His first reaction was to stare. They were okay, sure they'd said they were but seeing them, Ratchet felt incredible relief flood through his spark.

"You slagging bastards," Ratchet swore. "What were you thinking?"

"Hook," Sunstreaker said nonchalantly. "Sideswipe saw him."

"Hook," Ratchet said. The name made his plating crawl and this digits twitch.

"We slagged him," Sideswipe added, a little giddy. "Didn't get the chance to deactivate him permanently, slagging avalanche, but he won't be putting his servos on anyone for a while."

"You put yourselves in that much slagging danger for Hook?" Ratchet asked, his voice a little higher. Oh he was glad to hear that Hook had gotten his due but the Twins... They could have died just for a little vengeance. "I want you two alive more than I want him dead, understand? Don't ever to anything that slagging stupid again!"

"They won't," Ironhide said from behind the Twins. "Nice stunt you glitches pulled there. Almost got yourselves buried in an avalanche. You don't think, do you? Not with your processor anyway. You've been gettin' stupid while I've been restin'. As of the second we return to the Ark, we three are goin' to be spendin' lots of time together in the training' room. Let's see if we can put that creativity of yours to good use."

"Eep," Sideswipe replied. Sunstreaker winced. Ironhide grinned malevolently.

Optimus was grateful that Ironhide didn't see him standing just within the triage tent. He wouldn't have appreciated the broad smile that crossed Optimus's faceplates. As much as Optimus wanted to keep Ironhide safe and away from all this violence, he couldn't help but feel incredible relief seeing Ironhide behaving truly as himself. This was Ironhide, reprimanding the Twins for their foolish stunt, promising hard training as a consequence for it. He was certain that Ironhide was just as satisfied with the knowledge that the mech who had tortured Ratchet had been trampled on but at the same time they needed to follow orders, as every Autobot did, and they hadn't. And they could have been deactivated for their trouble. That suicidal drive of theirs needed to be trained out and Ironhide was the mech for the job.

Ironhide left them be and Optimus turned away and looked up at the mountain. He didn't want Ironhide to know he'd been watching him. The mountain peak had been irreparably changed but at least the humans would be safe from the 'Cons and able to enjoy their mountain again. This low on the mountain, Optimus had no way to see where Wheeljack was holed up with Trailbreaker. The inventor was keeping in regular contact with Ratchet so if Trailbreaker's condition worsened they could launch a rescue if there was no other choice. So far, it would appear that this attack hadn't really managed to come off as a success with costing any Autobot lives. It was an unbelievable relief. Though Optimus was not fully satisfied knowing that Megatron had gotten away with barely a scratch, the base where Megatron had taken and raped Ironhide was destroyed for good. That knowledge brought Optimus a little comfort and he wondered if it brought Ironhide any.

"Most of the 'Bot are clearing out and headin' back home," Ironhide informed Optimus as he came up beside him and linked their digits together. "Ratchet's stayin' here, obviously. I'm lettin' the Twins stay with him. Prowl agreed. First Aid and Swoop are going to finish up any remainin' minor repairs back at the Ark. Trailbreaker's not goin' to be able to get home under his own steam so I know yer stayin'. I'm stayin' with you."

"Of course you are," Optimus replied with a hint of humour. Ironhide smiled, taking this as a victory. He leaned into Optimus and looked up at the mountain. It was one less thing to haunt his memory.

End Chapter 17

A/N I really hate it when my favourite stories get deleted by their writers. It hasn't happened often but the fact that "Becoming a Team" was deleted has really put me in a mood. There isn't a lot of Optimus/ Ironhide out there and when one excellent fic is lost, well that's one less thing for me to read. I don't like that. I realize when I delete all my SPN stuff, I could be doing the same to someone else. But I've left warning in my Profile and will save the poorly written crap on my computer just in case. Beside, that garbage is still on my LJ. I wouldn't delete it all if I didn't hate the show and the fandom so much now. But I loathe it all and want to put it behind me. Still. Having no way to get Becoming a Team back really depresses me.

Anyway, still only have 28 chapters of this written. There's a different plot in my head right now, one for a different verse. I don't have a name for the verse yet but it's another telling of how Prowl and Jazz met and got together, as well as the other couples. I've written one chapter and am working on the second. Don't know when I'll post it. I usually like to have a few chapters written before I start posting.


	18. Chapter 18

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 18

And now for Ironhide to get some... Unsettling news.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

"'Hide?" Ratchet said as he turned around. Ironhide had deposited the Twins on two medbay berths have worked them to exhaustion and dinged them up more than a little. After dropping them on the berths, he'd turned to leave. Hence, Ratchet calling for him.

"Ya, Ratch?" Ironhide replied.

"All these two really need to do is recharge," Ratchet said. "I haven't had a chance to do your follow up scans. Sit down on a berth and let's get this done. Then I'll clear you for full duties."

Full duties. It was a carrot Ratchet was dangling, but Ironhide was willing to jump for it. He hopped onto a berth and relaxed. Ironhide hadn't felt so much as a twinge of discomfort since Ratchet had freed him from the medbay and this scan was that last thing standing in his way from returning fully to his life. Ratchet activated the berth's diagnostic protocols and began scanning Ironhide's systems one at a time. He didn't get far before he froze, repeated the scan and froze again.

"Out, both of you," Ratchet ordered the Twins. They looked at him, Sunstreaker with only one optic, the other he kept shuttered, he slowly dragged himself up to the sitting position on his berth. Sideswipe did the same. Ratchet gestured wildly to the door and repeated the order: "Out. Go to our quarters and I'll see you there later."

"You're so cruel," Sideswipe groaned. He and his brother obeyed though, and they didn't look at Ironhide. Clearly, what Ratchet's exam had uncovered couldn't be good. They dragged themselves out the door and Ratchet performed the scan for the third time.

Ironhide sat on the berth, frozen. Ratchet repeating the scan had sent his fuel processor into nervous contractions. Ratchet chasing the Twins out sent Ironhide's spark pulsing erratically, and his circuits overheating. What the Pit was wrong?

"Have you interfaced recently?" Ratchet asked, his voice was tight with his own anxiety.

"Yes," Ironhide sputtered. His faceplates burned even as his fuel processor contracted painfully, and his spark pulsed painfully fast.

"Thank Primus, there's a chance then," Ratchet said and vented. His expression was one of relief.

"A chance for what?" Ironhide demanded, sharply.

"Easy, 'Hide," Ratchet soothed.

"Easy?" Ironhide snapped. "I hate it when mechs say that. It always means bad things."

"There's no tactful way of saying this so I'm just going to blurt it out," Ratchet said, taking a long intake. "You're with spark."

Oh Primus. Oh Primus. Oh Primus. Oh no, no, no, no. Ironhide felt like he was spinning. His spark hurt.

"A chance?" Ironhide asked, trying not to fall apart. "What chance were you talkin' about?"

"A chance that he's not Megatron's," Ratchet explained.

"He..." Ironhide couldn't think.

"Unless you 'faced a femme, and I doubt that since there are any around here, the sparklet must be that of a mech."

"Of course," Ironhide replied. He was totally numb. His processor felt frozen. He was sparked. Slag. Oh slag. He hadn't replaced his implant. There was a chance. But Megatron had 'faced him, merged sparks with him, how many times? That act, the merging of sparks was the single act that mattered in sparking a mech. Optimus and he had only merged sparks a handful of times. Megatron had... Ironhide doubled over as his fuel processor threatened to purge.

"Easy," Ratchet soothed and rubbed Ironhide's back. "I know you're in shock but you have to try and calm down your spark. For his sake."

"His sake," Ironhide echoed. He kept his head down to fight the dizziness and the ever present need to purge. "Oh Primus."

Ratchet hovered over Ironhide for a long while. He went between rubbing his back reassuringly and speaking softly. This was the side of Ratchet he rarely showed, one he rarely needed to show, the reassuring and gentle medic. Eventually, Ironhide raised his head and Ratchet stood sat beside him.

"I need to go over your options with you," Ratchet said in as even a voice as he could manage. This was not the sort of conversation he had wanted to have with Ironhide.

"Ya," Ironhide replied. "What options."

"I can remove him, it," Ratchet said, realizing that his choice of pronouns could have been better.

"Pit no," Ironhide replied immediately. He touched his servo to his chassis and let it drop. No, no he couldn't do that.

"There is a test I can perform to test his make up, and identify his sire," Ratchet continued. He shifted his tone and spoke gravely. "It has risks. I would have to take a sample from the sparklet to run the test and the actually act of taking the sample can cause the sparklet to prematurely detach and die."

"No way in slag," Ironhide said quickly. His optics were wide and he once again brought his servo to his chassis. This time he kept it over his spark and the sparklet, protecting it, subconsciously.

"Okay," Ratchet replied and nodded. Ironhide was giving him all the right answers. Well, all the ones he wanted to hear. Ratchet didn't like to abort a sparklet at the best of times. This was the sparklet of one of his friends. Still, Megatron would be looming over Ironhide even more now, and it would be three to seven months, depending on how fast the sparklet gathered energy to himself, before Ratchet could safely test for parentage.

"Slag," Ironhide swore. "It, he's going to be Megatron's."

"Ironhide," Ratchet tried to reassure him.

"He merged our sparks more times than I even know," Ironhide said, panic and chagrin coloured his voice. "Optimus and I only merged sparks a few times."

"Ironhide, when Megatron had you, you were severely damaged and critically low on energy," Ratchet explained. "Sparklets do not tend to form when their carriers are low on energy. It isn't a viable situation for them. With Optimus you have been healthy, with full energy reserves. It is far more likely that your sparklet was sired by Optimus. I would put the odds at 80 to 20 percent in favour of Optimus."

"Are you just saying this to comfort me?" Ironhide asked, suspicion and chagrin clouded his processor.

"No, it's the truth," Ratchet promised. "But Ironhide, you need to decide if you can live with either outcome."

"I can't take it out when he could be Optimus's," Ironhide replied. "I can't. If he's Megatron's... I don't know, I'll have to prepare myself to live with that."

"Remember 'Hide, no matter what, this sparklet is yours," Ratchet said. "You are his carrier. Half of his formation comes from you and your energy will bring him into being."

"Mine," Ironhide said the word as he kept his hand over his spark and the sparklet. "He's mine and the Pit can't have him."

"Good," Ratchet said and then asked: "So do you want to tell Optimus or should I?"

"Err," Ironhide mumbled. One difficult question answered and Ratchet throws out another one. "I should tell him. But you need to be here in case I can't."

"I'll call for him to join us," Ratchet said. He walked away from the berth and left Ironhide alone. Ironhide stared down at his chassis. Sparked. He couldn't believe it. It was not something he had ever expected. There had never been a thought of a sparkling between him and Chromia. They had taken pleasure from each other but there had been only fellowship, the love of friends as each of them had loved another. Even after Chromia had captured the love of the one she had wanted, Elita One, and Optimus had been available, he hadn't been. Not until now. What was Optimus going to say? Would he be able to accept the sparkling even if Megatron was the sire?

The thought filled Ironhide with dread. He didn't want to lose Optimus because of this sparkling but he was his and Ironhide was not prepared to give him up. Ratchet reappeared and sat with Ironhide as Ironhide tried to reconcile himself with the fact that he was a carrier.

Optimus appeared in the medbay, moment later, alarm made his optics wide and bright. He rushed over to Ironhide and Ratchet and placed a servo on Ironhide's back in the hopes of both comforting Ironhide and himself. Whatever was wrong, surely Ratchet could fix it.

"Sit down, Optimus," Ratchet ordered. Optimus's alarm grew and his circuits ran cold with dread. He looked at Ironhide, who didn't look at him, and then he sat.

"Optimus," Ironhide said and faltered. His servos, both of them were over his chassis. He looked up at Optimus with fear in his optics. That expression made the energon freeze in Optimus systems. Optimus looped his arm around Ironhide and pulled him close. Whatever it was, Ratchet could fix it.

"I'm..." Ironhide faltered again. He shuttered his optics and vented, angry with himself for the fear that made his vocalizer fail. "I'm sparked."

"Sparked?" Optimus asked. Okay, Ratchet couldn't fix this. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Ironhide replied. He let himself collapse against Optimus, seeking his strength. Ironhide wasn't feeling very strong right now. Even then, he kept his servos over his spark.

"The odds are in your favour Optimus," Ratchet said. Seeing that Ironhide wasn't capable of saying anything more. "Energy is the most important thing to a sparklet and Ironhide had as close to none as a mech can have and still live when we got him back. I'm betting you two didn't 'face until 'Hide was fully recovered."

"Of course not," Optimus replied. He looked down at Ironhide and rested his helm against Ironhide's,

"Then with you 'Hide had full energy stores and fully functional systems," Ratchet said. "That is the optimal environment to create a sparklet. As I've told Ironhide, the odds are approximately 80-20 that the sparklet was sired by you."

Optimus nodded slowly, his helm brushed back and forth against Ironhide's. He placed one of his servos over Ironhide's and kept it there. Ironhide vented, it sounded like relief. For now, at least, Optimus hadn't abandoned him.

"Before I leave you two in peace, I want to tell you want to expect," Ratchet said. "Ironhide, you're going to need to recharge longer, and probably more often. When you're tired, recharge. You'll need to up your rations by at least one extra cube a day. If you find yourself craving energon, drink it. It doesn't matter how much you've already consumed, you need to trust your body it will tell you what it needs."

"Understood," Ironhide replied. Optimus nodded. Ironhide guessed that Optimus was going to see to it he listened to his body even if Ironhide tried to overwork himself. He wouldn't overwork himself though. He was a warrior and warriors knew to listen to their bodies for fear of causing irreparable damage to themselves.

"That being said as long as you feel up to it, I see no reason not to put you back on the duty roster," Ratchet proclaimed.

"What?" Optimus asked, taken aback. Just as Ironhide exclaimed: "Excellent!"

Ironhide looked up at Optimus with a dire warning in his optics. If Optimus had been paying attention it would have warned him that Ironhide would inflict significant pain upon him if he didn't mute his vocalizer.

"Ironhide has some of the thickest armour of any mech alive," Ratchet said. "Until he enters the third stage where the sparklet will start making even greater demands of his body, there is no reason to keep him from the field."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Ironhide said. His tone kept Optimus from arguing further. They would discuss this more in private.

"That's it," Ratchet replied, nodding. "I'm putting you back on the roster. I expect you to see me weekly so I can monitor your sparklet's development."

"Got it," Ironhide replied. "Come on Optimus. Let's talk about it in your quarters."

Optimus walked with Ironhide down the hall. He realized he had upset Ironhide with his reaction to him being placed back on the duty roster. The best Optimus could do was a little damage control; he reached out a servo and took Ironhide's servo in it. Ironhide looked up at him and offered a small smile. They entered Optimus's quarters and the Autobot leader closed and locked the door. 'Bots rarely barged in but Optimus did not want to risk them being intruded upon.

"I don't want either of you to come to harm," Optimus said softly. What ever irritated statement Ironhide had planned to make was lost at that tone. Love. It was too slagging hard to be angry at Optimus when all he was doing was loving him.

"I've got thicker plating than you, Optimus," Ironhide replied, pressing his servo against Optimus's chassis. "Yer way more likely to get damaged than me. One of the reasons I'm yer bodyguard. And even when I am guardin' you, you stick yer helm into trouble and still manage to get damaged more often than me."

"You are right, of course," Optimus sighed. He pulled Ironhide to him and pressed his chassis against Ironhide's back, and placed one arm around Ironhide's waist and rested his other servo against Ironhide's chassis, over his spark and sparklet. "Please take special care. Don't throw yourself in front of me to take a killing blow. I am not worth you and our sparkling."

"What if," Ironhide asked, promising nothing but realizing that he did need to protect his sparklet as well as Optimus. "What if it turns out Megatron is the his sire."

"He will still be yours," Optimus said, and kissed the the top of Ironhide's helm. "And as yours, no matter what, he will always be mine."

Ironhide shuttered his optics and leaned back into Optimus and smiled.

End Chapter 18

A/N I realize that I haven't warned that this is a sparkling fic. Well... There are two reasons, one there was no room in the tiny write up Fanfiction allows, and two it would have given away a whole lot of the story premise. If the idea of Ironhide having a sparking turns you off my fic, I'm okay with that.

I know some of my faithful readers will be annoyed by this, but have a little faith. I only write happy endings.

Now, updates will have to come a little less frequently because I'm still focused on other fics and I don't want to run through my birth of chapters before I've written more.


	19. Chapter 19

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 19

Never piss of a femme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Russia finally called the Autobots in a week after the Autobot victory at Mt Black Horn. They had set their navy out after the Decepticons in an attempt to defend their oil rigs. The Decepticons managed to sink two destroyers* the cost of life and the media outrage had given the Russian government no other choice than to seek help. Ironhide sat within Skyfire's holding bay along with the rest of the team Optimus and Prowl had chosen to chase the Decepticons out of Russia. It was going to be an interesting attack, given that the oil rig was in the ocean. Once again, they were attacking at night. After the destruction of the destroyers, the Decepticons had taken over the rig. As always the Decepticons recharged at night thus making night the perfect time to attack.

All of the Autobots were expected to jump out of Skyfire's hold and parachute onto the rig. No one really could really guess how this strategy was going to work out. Smokescreen had put wagesr out, taking bets as to how many of the parachutes would be shredded by the 'Cons before they could land. Even if that did happen, none of the Autobots were going to be hurt falling. They were made of tougher stuff.

This would be Ironhide's first battle in nearly a month and Ironhide was more than ready to take out some 'Cons. He was almost giddy, almost, and he was almost nervous, almost. Ironhide had been training the Twins for several hour each day for the last week and in doing so he had worked out any sluggishness in his own systems; he was ready to fight.

Optimus was not as ready to see Ironhide in battle but he accepted the fact that he couldn't hold him back any longer. This didn't mean that Optimus wasn't taking extra precautions. Though Ironhide didn't know it, he now had his own bodyguard, only while he was in battle. With Mirage remanded to the Ark for his own safety, Cliffjumper hadn't been at all conflicted when Optimus had asked him to watch over Ironhide during the battle ahead.

"_I'll do my best," Cliffjumper had promised. "He might catch on quick."_

"_Be circumspect," Optimus had asked. "Ironhide will watch his own front, you need to watch his back."_

"_Got it," Cliffjumper had said._

To his credit, Cliffjumper didn't appear to be paying Ironhide or Optimus who was seated left of Ironhide, any special attention. He was conversing with Bumblebee and adjusting his parachute straps. Optimus shifted his attention away from Cliffjumper, lest Ironhide notice.

"Get ready to jump," Skyfire announced. Moments later, Skyfire's hangar door opened and one by one the Autobots jumped out. They steered their chutes towards the oil rig. As the first 'Bot landed, the first 'Con burst out from the rig. The night sky was lit up by laser fire. Optimus cut free from his shoot as some Decepticon shot it into shreds. He landed on the rig with a violent bang and ran immediately into the fray. Ironhide was right behind him; Optimus hadn't seen him do it but when Optimus had freed himself of his shoot, even though Ironhide's had still been intact, he had cut free of his. There was no chance that Ironhide would let Optimus get more than two steps ahead of him.

Ironhide's spark pulsed quickly as his circuits lit up and his senses sharpened. He ran after Optimus blasting away at whatever 'Con dared cross his path. It felt good, too good; he was back. Even as he watched out for Optimus, Ironhide was watching the battle. He knew where every 'Bot was, and knew mostly which 'Cons they were fighting. Prowl was the master strategist; Ironhide was the wizened soldier. This was his element.

The clang of metal against metal caught Ironhide's attention and he turned to his left. Blastoff leapt from from the metal structure above Ironhide yelling a war cry as he raised his weapon to fire directly at Ironhide. Even as Ironhide was rolling out of the way, a streak of red came out of nowhere, barrelling into Blastoff. The Combaticon fell hard and Cliffjumper shot him in the faceplates before he jumped off of him and ran off into the fray of 'Bots and 'Cons fighting over control of the main deck of the rig. Effective little minibot, if as suicidally insane in battle as the Twins.

A rush of air pushed Ironhide to his knees as one of the Seekers, he couldn't tell which one swooped right over him. He looked up, raising his gun to aim at the offending flier when another Seeker, the pale blue plating told him it was Thundercracker swooped immediately over him before shooting straight up into the sky.

"What the slag?" Ironhide swore, he fired up at Thundercracker and realized the other Seeker was Skywarp. The circled above him, swooping down lower and shooting back up and out of range of Ironhide's guns.

"Crazy Seekers," Cliffjumper yelled from Ironhide's right. He shot up at the Seekers as well, when the Seekers flew out of his range, he picked up whatever debris was closest to him and hurled it up at the Seekers. Ironhide dimmed his optics for just a moment at the sight. This was all just too strange.

"Engage the enemy!" Starscream screeched, drawing the attention of the bonded Seekers to him. "Stop playing and fight!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp hung in the sky, seemingly torn. Starscream flew at them, causing them to fly away from Ironhide. He herded them to the other side of the rig. Ironhide watched them for a moment. What the slag was that about? He'd worried about it later. There were 'Cons to slag.

Elsewhere on the rig, Jazz was wrestling with Ravage. His brothers and master were preoccupied with their own battles and didn't notice his plight as Jazz lifted him above his head and threw him off the side of the rig. Whether it was the Casseticon's shriek or the spark bond that connected them, Soundwave was on after Jazz seconds later. Jazz took cover as Soundwave fired a volley at him before he dove off the rig. The battle turned at this point and Starscream called a retreat. It could have been a trap and Jazz knew better than to drop his guard. The rig structure next to Jazz exploded and he was thrown, hard to the ground. When he looked up, his processor ringing, Soundwave was collecting his remaining Casseticons. His gun was trained on Jazz. He flew from the rig just as his last Casseticon returned to him. With the rig cleared of Decepticons, Jazz struggled to pull himself up.

"Easy, Jazz," Ironhide said, the first 'Bot to reach the saboteur.

"I'm okay," Jazz replied. He remained seated as he processor continued to spin. "Just knocked my processor around a little. Soundwave took offence to me throwing Ravage off the rig."

"Big surprise," Ironhide replied sarcastically. He helped Jazz to his feet. Optimus joined them. Cliffjumper, who had kept close to Ironhide throughout the battle had disappeared.

"I've called for Skyfire to return," Optimus announced. "Is everyone capable of climbing the ropes to get back into his hold."

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the rig. Once again, no one appeared severely damaged. Ironhide looked pleased as he looked over the tattered rig. Much of it would have to be rebuilt. None of the Autobots had gone down into the rig to see what the Decepticons might have done there. 'Cons could have been hiding inside, unlikely but it was still a possibility.

"Bumblebee, Cliffjumper," Ironhide called. "See if you can get into the rig itself to see what the 'Cons did to it."

"On it," Bumblebee called and he and Cliffjumper pushed away rubble and climbed down into the rig. Ironhide looked back at Optimus.

"He's good," Ironhide said. "Crazy, maybe worse than the Twins. But he's a hell of a fighter and if I train him a bit he'll make a good guard. And I'll keep him around if it makes you happy."

"I told him to be circumspect," Optimus sighed. "And you noticed this quickly."

"He kept poppin' up out of nowhere slagging anythin' I wasn't already going after," Ironhide explained. "I can't believe he took out Blastoff on his own."

"He is something," Optimus agreed. "Your training could take him from berserker to sage warrior."

"I'm not a miracle worker," Ironhide replied. "But at least I can turn him into a thoughtful berserker."

"Thank your for going along with this," Optimus said.

"Leave it at just him and I'll play nice," Ironhide replied. "Just Cliffjumper, got it?"

"Understood," Optimus agreed. He ran one servo down Ironhide's back. It was the only display of affection Optimus allowed himself outside of the Ark.

Skyfire came to hover above the rig and dropped several ropes, letting them dangle down to the rig. Jazz saluted Optimus and Ironhide with a grin and began climbing the nearest rope. He made it look easy. He made it look graceful.

"Way to make the rest of us look like clumsy drones," Cliffjumper called up as he began climbing another rope. Grumbles of agreement broke out from the other Autobots. Jazz looked down and chuckled.

"The only thing that concerns me about the battle was those Seekers," Optimus said as he, Ironhide, Jazz and Prowl sat in Prowl's office.

"They never went to grab at me and they came in low," Ironhide added. "They were plenty close enough."

"They dove and circled?" Prowl asked. Optimus and Ironhide nodded in confirmation. "Strange. They've never displayed this behaviour in the past."

"It's true," Optimus said. "I don't believe they fired a single shot in the battle."

"They took some pot shots at Bumblebee after Starscream drew them away from Ironhide," Jazz said. "Didn't even come close to hitting him. Which is also not like them at all."

"So we can all agree that the Skywarp and Thundercracker were not behaving normally," Prowl said. "Unfortunately the best we can do is theorize as to their motives."

Optimus left the meeting less perturbed. He hadn't expected Prowl to have any answers as to why those Seekers had behaved that way around Ironhide. It made Optimus want to lock Ironhide away even more than he already did but Optimus knew Ironhide would never accept that. At least he didn't need to worry about Ironhide brushing the Seeker issue off. Ironhide was tense, clearly as concerned about the Seekers as Optimus, possibly, probably more worried. Thinking this, Optimus wrapped his arm around Ironhide. He steered them towards his quarters; Ironhide didn't resist.

"Are you tired?" Optimus asked as he ushered Ironhide into his/ their quarters.

"Yeah," Ironhide replied. He sat on the berth and rested his arms on his legs.

"Let me get you a cube and then get some rest," Optimus said. "I need to meet with Red Alert and Wheeljack, but I'll join you later."

"Sure," Ironhide replied. He laid down on the berth and shuttered his optics as Optimus went to fetch him a cube. Optimus returned after no more than a few minutes to find Ironhide already deep in recharge. He left the cube on the table near his berth and left Ironhide in peace.

He didn't go to meet with Wheeljack or Red Alert but went to his office. It had been weeks since Optimus had contacted his operatives remaining on Cybertron. Optimus had not gone this long between contacts since he'd woken up on the Ark. That had been an interesting call. This one would be more so, and Optimus dreaded it. There was no point in dragging out the inevitable; Optimus entered a long code into the monitor at his desk and waiting for the communication to bounce from satellite to satellite and make its way to Cybertron. The screen crackled and Elita One's face appeared.

"Optimus Prime," Elita One scolded. "We were getting worried."

"I'm sorry," Optimus replied, suitable contrite. "Things have been... Difficult for the last few weeks."

"How so?" Elita One asked, her tone and expression brokered no argument.

"Ironhide was captured," Optimus explained. Before he could say anything else, Chromia shoved her way to sit beside Elita One at the monitor.

"What?" Chromia demanded. "When? Why didn't you call us?"

"We were busy," Optimus replied. "We rescued him, sort of. He's here now, and he's well."

"You aren't telling me something, Prime," Elita One said with a scowl. "What happened to Ironhide?"

"It isn't my place to say," Optimus replied, truly believing that Ironhide wouldn't want Optimus to say anything.

"You're Prime," Chromia argued. "It's your place to say anything. Start talking."

"Chromia," Elita One tried to calm down the other femme but wasn't so calm herself. "Optimus, tell us or we'll badger Ironhide."

"I shouldn't," Optimus said. But he didn't want Ironhide to be ganged up on by the two femmes. "Megatron tortured him."

"Oh Primus," Elita One gasped. Chromia's optics narrowed into slits and she flashed clenched denta.

"Megatron raped him," Optimus finished, and shuttered his own optics. The words hurt to say.

"I'll kill him!" Chromia roared. "I'll kill that slagging bastard."

"When?" Elita One asked, she placed a servo on Chromia's arm. "When did this happen."

"Megatron captured Ironhide three weeks ago," Optimus replied. "We were able to rescue him after four days."

"Four days," Elita One echoed. "It wasn't just once, was it?"

"No," Optimus admitted. Chromia raged out of few of the screen.

"Oh Primus," Elita One said. "How is he?"

"He's doing remarkably well," Optimus replied. "He is... He is fully healed and insists on being back at work."

"Of course, he's Ironhide," Chromia interjected as she reappeared next to Elita One.

"He is Ironhide," Optimus agreed. He sat stiffly, and never took his optics away from Elita One.

"There's something else," Elita One said. "You don't want me to think you're distracted but you are. And I can't see your servos. I bet you're tapping your digits against your leg right now."'

Optimus looked down at his lap and stilled his servos. He vented before he looked up again. Elita One and Chromia were both staring at him. It was within his authority to refuse to answer. But was this the thing to keep secret. The Autobots of the Ark knew Ironhide was with spark, though Optimus had not mentioned that there was any question of paternity. No one needed to know that. Those that knew about what Megatron had done could guess but none would openly. The Ark was celebrating the news of the sparking. In the last week, Optimus had begun celebrating as well.

"Ironhide is with spark," Optimus announced. "My sparkling."

Elita One gave Optimus a long look. She silenced Chromia before she could say anything. Chromia shut her mouth and looked to Elita One to see her smiling at Optimus, Chromia smiled as well.

"Congratulations," Elita One said. Chromia nodded and added: "Give Ironhide our good wishes too."

"I will," Optimus said, smiling for the first time in the conversation.

End Chapter 19

* type of warship

AN/ Thank you for all the positive reviews. I was thrilled to read them and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 20

And back to boring plot and the beginning of Ark number 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Cliffjumper was a capable soldier. Ironhide had known this since Cliffjumper had first joined the Autobots from one of the fighting dens. Even when he seemed to be careless, Cliffjumper showed clever tactics while fighting. The fact that Cliffjumper was showing none of his usual cleverness gave Ironhide pause. It wasn't that Cliffjumper had lost his head and being a fool, more that he was distracted and making careless mistakes.

"What's on yer mind?" Ironhide asked. "Yer not using yer processor."

"Sorry," Cliffjumper mumbled as he picked himself off the floor where Ironhide had thrown him yet again. "Mirage is being stupid."

"Didn't know he made a habit of it," Ironhide replied.

"He doesn't," Cliffjumper grumbled. He dusted himself off. "But he's being stupid now."

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Ironhide asked. Couples counselling. How did he get himself into this?

"All we've been doing is talking," Cliffjumper replied, exasperated. "We've been talking about bonding. But he won't."

"He doesn't want to?" Ironhide asked. That was a surprise, Mirage seemed rather enamoured with Cliffjumper.

"Oh no, he wants to," Cliffjumper said, and grimaced. "He just doesn't want to alienate me from my friends."

"Gears and Powerglide?" Ironhide asked.

"And Huffer and Brawn," Cliffjumper added. "Out of my minibot friends, the only ones that accept me and Mirage as an item are Bumblebee and Windcharger."

"Sounds like yer already alienated from them," Ironhide commented.

"Exactly," Cliffjumper said. "And it's their own slagging fault."

"I'm assumin' you've said this to Mirage," Ironhide replied.

"Of course," Cliffjumper said. "But he insists on hoping they'll get over it."

"And you don't think they will?" Ironhide asked.

"No," Cliffjumper replied. "Maybe Huffer and Powerglide will come around, but Gears wishes Mirage was dead."

"He's said this?" Ironhide asked. He stood more erect. This was a lot more alarming than just distrust and racism.

"Yeah," Cliffjumper sighed. "Not to 'Raj, to me. Said he wishes that Mirage had died in the Towers."

"The only thing I can really suggest is telling them that you won't take anymore of that slag," Ironhide suggested. "I don't think Mirage ever had many friends. I think he doesn't want you to have to deal with that isolation."

"Slagger," Cliffjumper grumbled. "Yeah, thoughtful slagger. Sometimes I wish he'd be more selfish."

"Don't let this push you apart," Ironhide advised. "You'll regret it."

"Thanks, Ironhide," Cliffjumper said. "Sorry for complaining instead of working."

"Everyone has off days," Ironhide replied. "Get out of here. We've done enough today."

"Okay," Cliffjumper said. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time," Ironhide agreed.

Having Cliffjumper as his bodyguard would be alright. Ironhide decided. He didn't really need a bodyguard, he could guard his own body. But it gave Ironhide a good reason to really train Cliffjumper and to help him reach his full potential as a warrior. There had never been time enough to train each Autobot to their full potential but having one more warrior that honed could give the Autobots a very useful leg up in the war.

Did Gears actually want Mirage dead or had he only said that out of anger? Ironhide couldn't act without there being a threat. He wondered if he should mention this to Optimus. Even if Gears wasn't an active threat to Mirage, that level of hatred for another Autobot was a serious concern for the continuity of the entire faction. It was even possible that Gears was influencing the other minibots. How did he come to be an Autobot? He'd come from one of the fighting dens, hadn't he? Cliffjumper had met him, recruited him. He had been one of the first recruits Cliffjumper had made.

Admittedly, all of the 'Bots that had come from Helix had some unpleasant memories of Towers mechs. But Mirage had more unpleasant memories of the elite mechs than any other Autobot, at least from what Hound had said. No other 'Bots would believe that, of course. They saw him as being cut from the same metal, made of the same parts as all of the elite, and as a result they saw him only as a mech born of luxury. That was probably why Mirage never seemed to complain.

But even if those mechs who had really suffered at the hands of the Towers seemed to at least accept him as an Autobot. They trusted Optimus's judgement, and they kept their peace. Most of them didn't seem care about him enough to hate him. Really, most of the Autobots didn't seem to care about Mirage enough to hate him. It seemed to Ironhide that only the minibots openly hated or disliked Mirage and only those four friends of Cliffjumper's. Near as Ironhide could tell, they had no reason to hate Mirage.

They had the right to hate him though. Not all 'Bots got along. Few 'Bots got along with Sunstreaker. Perhaps even fewer got along with Tracks. As long as it didn't affect the operations of the Ark, it wasn't any of Ironhide's business. So it came back to that, unless Gears actually threatened Mirage, Ironhide couldn't really interfere. So should he tell Optimus or not?

Ironhide mulled the question over in his processor and couldn't come up with an answer. He was meeting Optimus for a cube, with any luck he'd have an answer by the time they finished refuelling. First things first, Ironhide was scuffed and dirty, before he saw Optimus he wanted to get cleaned up. Never in his life had Ironhide ever felt vain about anything other than his skills as a soldier. Now that he was with Optimus, Ironhide felt the need not to go to him covered in scuffs and dust. He wanted to look his best for Optimus, only for Optimus.

He was meeting Optimus in what were now their shared quarters. Like a love struck youngling, Ironhide wanted to surprise Optimus, and look nice for him, and he wanted it to be a surprise so instead of going to their private wash racks, Ironhide visited the public ones. Now he wasn't going to get all fancy or anything. Ironhide just wanted to be clean, and for his finish to be perfect. When was the last time he'd been really scratch free? Ratchet hadn't even tried to get them all out when he'd repaired him. Hopefully Optimus appreciated it.

After a double take in the mirrors of the wash racks, Ironhide confirmed for himself that his paint was perfect. He hadn't repainted himself, simply touched up every scratch, and polished out every scuff. It had taken a surprising amount of time; Ironhide was thankful that Cliffjumper had been so distracted and that he had decided to end their training early. Otherwise, he would have been late. Considering himself to be as close to perfect as he was capable of being, Ironhide made his way to their quarters.

"Ironhide, how did training go?" Optimus asked as Ironhide opened the door to their quarters. He turned to the door just as he finished speaking. The door shut automatically behind Ironhide and Optimus stared at Ironhide as Ironhide stood before him. He widened his optics, stood and walked across the room to Ironhide.

"Cat got yer glossa?" Ironhide teased. Optimus continued to stare and him, and he ran his servos down Ironhide's sides.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you without a scratch or scuff," Optimus finally spoke. "You look, unblemished. Perfect."

"I wanted to do something special for you," Ironhide explained, smiling at Optimus's reaction.

"You are special for me," Optimus replied, and kissed Ironhide.

"Lame, Prime," Ironhide scoffed as he smiled with pleasure.

"But nevertheless true," Optimus countered. He kissed Ironhide's neck. "How did you find time to do this?"

"I let Cliffjumper go early," Ironhide explained.

"You are always beautiful to me," Optimus said. "But I must say you look amazing."

"You know I'm a pretty typical model," Ironhide commented.

"Nothing is typical about you," Optimus replied. "You are Ironhide. There will never be another mech like you."

Ironhide laughed and his faceplates were lit with pleasure. Optimus was certainly laying on the charm, and Ironhide couldn't help but enjoy it. He felt a little like a infatuated youngling, only able to see Optimus through googly optics. Really, he should have felt a little embarrassed with himself but instead Ironhide enjoyed the feeling. This was so much better than pining from afar, obviously. It wasn't just infatuation but also love, a love returned.

They drained their cubes quickly, both wanting to lay together on their berth more than they wanted sustenance. Ironhide drained his first and waited for Optimus to finish his. This was all still very new, Optimus as his. When they were together in this room, especially at the end of the day, Ironhide nearly always wanted to 'face with Optimus, to enjoy his body and his spark. Optimus obliged him without complaint. The love that Optimus showed him through his gestures and his spark left Ironhide buoyant and kept the memory fluxes at bay. Optimus didn't deny him today either. The moment he finished his cube he pulled Ironhide to him with the same want in his optics as was in Ironhide's. Soon they were free of their armour and tangled together.

He could go most days without thinking about Megatron. Being googly opticed and entirely focused on Optimus had its benefits. Truth be told, training Cliffjumper helped too. It gave Ironhide something to focus on. His mind had few opportunities to wandered and that was for the best because when it did wander, it wandered directly to Megatron. Optimus must have known this because he was the one giving Ironhide other things to focus on. For now, that also meant distracting him from the sparklet.

When Ironhide thought about the sparklet now, he immediately thought of Megatron. He thought of the the violation of his spark and the torture of his body. The thoughts made his mood dark and coolant pool in his optics. It wasn't fair. More than anything Ironhide wanted to be happy to be with spark. 'Bots were congratulating him left and right and it took everything in Ironhide to put on a pleasant mask and to thank them. They took it to be excellent news, a sparkling of Prime's, a beacon of light in the war. But Ironhide couldn't see the sparklet, his sparklet as anything but a black cloud hanging over him.

It wasn't fair. Ironhide wanted so badly to want this sparklet, to be excited that in a few months he would have a sparkling in his arms. It wasn't right that when he looked at his chassis he wished that it, he, the sparklet would be gone even after Ironhide had refused to even discuss terminating it. Ironhide did, on some level, want this sparklet, at least he didn't want him killed. But still the presence of the sparklet haunted him. Megatron haunted him.

A quiver against his spark surprised Ironhide as he spooned with Optimus, his back against Optimus's chassis, on the brink of recharging. It took him amount to realize this was the sparklet, and the first movement he had felt. Ironhide onlined his optics, now completely awake. He felt another little quiver and his own spark pulsed a little faster. The sparklet within him quivered again.

Primus! Ironhide waited to feel the movement again. It was incredible. The little sparklet quivered again, and then again in time with Ironhide's own spark. There was no feeling like this, there couldn't be. He took a shuddering intake and moved a servo over his spark chamber. Ratchet had said he would be feeling the sparklet soon, but he hadn't really been able to describe the sensation. Even as he was feeling it, Ironhide couldn't describe it.

"Ironhide?" Optimus asked as he was stirred from recharge.

"I can feel the sparklet," Ironhide said, his voice showing the bewilderment he felt.

"So soon?" Optimus asked, he placed his servo next to Ironhide's. Ironhide moved his servo so Optimus could fully rest his hand over his spark chamber. Optimus shuttered his optics and focused solely on Ironhide's spark. Then he felt it, just barely the pulse of two sparks one far stronger than the other.

"Amazing," Optimus whispered.

"Yeah, amazing," Ironhide replied.

"Find us a table, 'Raj," Cliffjumper asked. "I've got to deal with something."

"Of course," Mirage replied. "I'll get us our cubes as well."

"Thanks," Cliffjumper said and caught Mirage's arm and pulled him down for a kiss. "I'll be right back."

Mirage blinked, then smiled. He kept smiling as he filled to cubes and found a table. Cliffjumper walked purposeful over to the table were all his friends were sitting. The expression on his faceplates was one of purpose and frustration. It silenced whatever conversation they were having.

"I've had enough," Cliffjumper snapped, placing his servos on the table and leaning in. "Mirage is my lover. I don't give a slag if any of you like it or not."

"We don't," Gears replied with a derisively sniff.

"I don't give a slag," Cliffjumper snapped again. "If you want to be my friend. If any of you want to be my friends, you're going to grow up at start being civil. I can't make you like Mirage but if you weren't such slagging afts and got to know him you'd find he's a good mech. But that's it. Be civil, or slag off. Your choice."

Cliffjumper looked over at Windcharger and Bumblebee and smiled apologetically and said: "Sorry for spoiling your break."

"Nah, don't worry," Bumblebee waved him off. "About time you said something."

Gears and Powerglide glared at Bumblebee. Huffer and Brawn just looked uncomfortable. Windcharger gave Cliffjumper a thumbs up. Cliffjumper looked self-satisfied, and maybe a little smug.

"Yeah," Cliffjumper agreed. "Mirage asked me not to. He didn't want to come between me and my friends. But except for 'Bee and 'Charger, you aren't friends worth keeping if you treat him like slag. I'm going to refuel with my lover. Decide if you think you want to keep being friends. If you do, look for Mirage sometime and apologize."

Mirage watched Cliffjumper as his lover crossed the room to join him. Cliffjumper sat down, when he did Mirage said: "Please don't chase off your friends just because they don't like me."

"I can put up with them not liking you," Cliffjumper replied, taking his cube and looking up at Mirage. "But them being rude to you, nope not putting up with that."

"I love you, you know that," Mirage said.

"I do," Cliffjumper replied with a little smirk.

End Chapter 20

A/N Did I mention this fic has two arks? Yeah... This is the second one.


	21. Chapter 21

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 21

Seriously, that chapter was the beginning of Ark 2. Do you really think I'm going to jump

3-7mths in a couple of chapters? No, no, no.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

"What the slag were you two doing?" Starscream asked. The instant they had all returned to the base and Megatron had finished railing at them all, Starscream had dragged his Trine back to his lab. "You two are unbelievably lucky that none of the others noticed what you were doing."

"Base programming," Skywarp replied, not exactly concerned about what Starscream was saying. "It can't be denied."

"What does that even mean?" Starscream asked, his optics narrowed. He looked to Thundercracker, not Skywarp, for an explanation.

"He's sparked, 'Screamer," Thundercracker explained. "Ironhide."

"Oh slag," Starscream almost moaned. He placed his servos on his thighs and slumped over looking at his peds. When he straightened, he asked: "You're sure."

"Base programming," Skywarp replied. "A Seeker knows. If you'd gotten close enough even you'd have known."

"Well this is a nightmare," Starscream stated grimly. "When Megatron finds out he's going to make us raid the slagging Ark just for that mech."

"He wasn't sparked when I left him in the desert," Skywarp said. "Maybe it was someone else."

"Sometimes sparklets go into stasis when their carriers are to weak to support them," Starscream explained.

"But Ironhide was awfully, you know, yucky," Skywarp said, gesturing with his hands. "Holey and energon leaking and one step from rejoining Primus."

"Nonetheless, sparklets can pop up in the most unlikely of circumstances," Starscream replied. "But it is possible that there could be someone else."

"After Megatron?" Thundercracker asked. "This soon? Who'd want to 'face after that?"

"It would probably depend on the mech," Starscream replied, thinking.

"You mean Ironhide?" Thundercracker asked. "You think he can just banish those memories that easily."

"No," Starscream replied. "I would bet my rations that Megatron haunts Ironhide. But what I mean is the mech who he'd 'face with. It depends on that mech."

"Who'd he 'face then?" Thundercracker asked. Skywarp cocked his helm, curious for the answer as well.

"Hmm," Starscream hummed. "Optimus. It would have to be Optimus."

"Optimus?" Thundercracker and Skywarp asked incredulously in unison.

"Of course," Starscream replied, rolling his optics.

"How can you know?" Skywarp asked, doubtful.

"Because it was obvious?" Starscream replied. "The looks on his faceplates after battles before he was able to confirm Ironhide was intact. You two have always been too distracted with each other after battles."

"True," Skywarp replied, looking lecherously at Thundercracker. Thundercracker nodded his agreement but rolled his optics at Skywarp's open display of lust.

"Heh," Starscream made a sound of disgust. "Haven't you noticed the way Optimus has been fighting since Megatron had his way with Ironhide? He has been doing his very best to _kill _any Decepticon that crosses his sights. He hasn't been wasting shots simply trying to disable. He's only been trying to kill. Megatron's spawned in him the hatred only a mech in love can feel."

"Oh," Skywarp said and frowned. "Oh we are all slagged then."

"We're fliers," Starscream reminded him. "We just need to stay out of his range. It's Prime. His blood lust will cool. We just need to stay alive until then."

"What about Megatron?" Thundercracker asked. "What about the sparklet."

"We aren't going to tell Megatron anything," Starscream replied. "Our biggest concern is the Conehead trine. If they listen to their base programming and discover Ironhide's secret, they'll tell Megatron."

"So we can't let them find out," Skywarp exclaimed, and then paused. "Right?"

"Yes, you fool," Starscream replied. "A good place to start would be not drawing attention to Ironhide on the battlefield. Keep the Coneheads away from Ironhide when we meet him in battle. Can you two manage that until that medic keeps Ironhide from battling?"

"We'll do our best," Skywarp promised.

"Good, now get out," Starscream ordered. "I have work to do."

Thundercracker and Skywarp left for their own quarters immediately beside Starscream's lab. Starscream probably assumed that that they were going to fall into their berth. They didn't. Even if Starscream was confident that the other possible sire to Ironhide's sparklet was Prime, they were not so easily convinced. Both of them wanted to hear it from an Autobots mouth.

"So we catch one," Skywarp said, lounging against the wall along the head of their berth.

"Which one?" Thundercracker asked, leaning back against the wall along the length of their berth.

"One of the scouts," Skywarp suggested. "They're the only ones who ever go out far from the Ark alone."

"True," Thundercracker agreed. "Alright, we'll lie in wait near the dam Soundwave and his Casseticons will be leeching power from. We'll catch the scout going to investigate."

"Perfect," Skywarp replied. "Now come closer TC. We can't do anything until tomorrow."

"And what if I'd rather recharge?" Thundercracker asked coyly.

"Then I'll have to tease you awake," Skywarp replied. "Now would you rather recharge?"

"No," Thundercracker admitted and climbed on Skywarp's lap. "But I wouldn't mind being teased."

"I've just received a request from the Canadian government for aid," Blaster announced, stepping into the War Room where the officers were all gathered. "There's been some Decepticon activity on the west coast in the province of British Columbia. The provincial power authority detected unusual power seepage at one of their dams. Apparently the first thing they expected was some sort of large grow op in the area."

"What is a grow op?" Optimus asked, confused.

"Some people grow psychoactive plants called marijuana, the secret operations are called grow ops," Blaster explained. "To smoke the leaves."

"Why?" Jazz asked. This seemed like a strange choice of recreation.

"For fun," Blaster replied. "The growing of these plants is illegal. So is the smoking of them. The people who run these ops leech power from the electrical grid. No dam has ever been tapped. No grow up has leeched that much power. They weren't sure what to expect but what they found wasn't a grow op. They found Soundwave. The Casseticons chased the hydro electrical employees and the police away. Since then, the military has cornered off the site."

"They haven't tried to fight off Soundwave?" Jazz asked, surprised.

"No," Blaster said. "They seemed to realize they couldn't hope to take on a group of Decepticons. The Stave Lake Dam provides power to thousands. The best they could hope to do is destroy the dam to destroy Soundwave and they cannot do that. That's were we come in. They've asked us to get rid of Soundwave for them, and they've specified that they need the dam left intact. If it fails, the flood could wipe out multiple communities."

"We can't go running out there guns blazing then," Prowl commented. "Not that we ever do but we need to employ added caution."

"Do people live near this dam?" Optimus asked, his first thought was of the safety of civilians.

"Yes," Blaster replied. "And they've already been evacuated."

"Good," Optimus replied. "Well Prowl, what's your first thought?"

"Send in a scout," Prowl suggested. "Jazz knows them best and can choose who. Give the scout the specific order to appraise the situation and then return here and report back what he's seen."

"Hound," Jazz said, after Prowl brought up a map on the projectors of the War table. "The area is remote, mostly forest. His speciality."

"Brief Hound, Jazz," Optimus ordered. "Have him ready to go at first light. Blaster, inform the Canadian operative that we are planning a counter attack against Soundwave and in order to insure we do not damage the dam, we must take our time. Ask them to please have patience."

"I will, sir," Blaster said, and waited to be dismissed, he wasn't.

"It is interesting that the Decepticons have taken interest in a Canadian dam," Prowl said with a slight frown on his faceplates. "The Decepticons have never been active in Canada until now?"

"Too cold?" Jazz teased. "Americans are always commenting on the Canadian climate."

"Possibly," Prowl said. "But according to climate charts the southern most reaches of the country have a similar climate as the northern states. Much of Canada is uninhabited wilderness. It may be that it seemed too remote, not enough gain for the effort of getting to the resources. Except, perhaps now that remoteness is being seen as a benefit. Soundwave's activities went unnoticed for longer in Canada than they would have in the United States."

"Clever Decepticons," Jazz murmured. "A dangerous precedence."

"Indeed," Optimus agreed. "We cannot assume this is the only Decepticon encroachment to Canada. Blaster, tell the Canadians to watch for any other unusual activity."

"Yes, sir," Blaster replied.

"Thank you, Blaster," Optimus said. "You are dismissed."

Blaster nodded and left, leaving the officers to consider the potential ramifications of the most recent Decepticon activities. They had been stretching out their reach, attacking the resources of more and more different countries. What it meant, no one could say yet. But it was a grave concern.

"If I may, Optimus, I'd like to take the time to investigate if there is a pattern to the recent Decepticon movements," Prowl said. "I've discovered that the Decepticons were planning to manufacture energon within their base on Mt Black horn. They were collecting the energy from magma beneath the mountain. It's an extinct, or rather dormant, volcano. It is possible that they are searching out a new place to make a second base."

"Make that investigation your priority, Prowl," Optimus replied. "The Decepticons cannot be allowed to built another fortress."

They couldn't be allowed to built another place to keep Ironhide. Optimus was under no illusions that Megatron had had his fun and would now leave Ironhide be. No, the Tyrant didn't think that way. Now that he gotten the idea to torture Optimus through Ironhide, Megatron would never give it up. He would probably become even more fixated if he learned that Ironhide was with spark. Megatron would assume he was the sire, and try to steal Ironhide and the sparkling for his own. It didn't matter what Megatron thought, the sparkling was Ironhide's and as such he was Optimus's and Optimus would not allow Megatron to ever lay a digit on either of them ever again.

The meeting left an unpleasant chill in his spark, though. It may have been conjecture but Optimus had a sinking suspicion that Prowl's concerns were legitimate and Megatron was only biding his time before he tried to take Ironhide again. Optimus reached out a servo and held Ironhide's wrist. He would never allow Ironhide to fall into Megatron's grasp again.

"Can we get a cube and talk for a minute, Optimus?" Ironhide asked. "In private?"

"I have a few cubes stored in our quarters," Optimus said. Seeing the raised optic ridge Ironhide gave, Optimus explained. "You do need more energon. I want to have it readily available whenever you want it."

"Attentive sire," Ironhide replied, fondly. "Let's go then."

Ironhide said nothing else as they made their way to their quarters. He didn't actually look at Optimus either. The tension of his jaw cables told Optimus that Ironhide was distressed, and just waiting until they were alone before he let go. Optimus never let go of Ironhide, even as they entered their quarters. Rather than release Ironhide's arm he led him over to the low table with drawers and opened the drawer containing the cubes. He handed one to Ironhide and took one for himself and then let Ironhide direct him where he wanted to sit. Optimus had a couch along the wall opposite of the berth. Ironhide ignored the couch and led Optimus to the berth. He sat down. His back was straight and stiff; Optimus sat next to him, concern obvious on his faceplates. In an attempt to offer comfort, he slid his servo down Ironhide's wrist and held his servo. Optimus wanted to hold Ironhide, comfort him that way but the way Ironhide was sitting held him back.

"I told you Megatron was trying to spark me," Ironhide said, looking down at his servos. "I didn't tell you what he said to me. He said a lot of things in between... In between rapes. When he plugged his cables into my ports I heard his thoughts, his plans for me."

Optimus squeezed Ironhide's servo gently. He held his glossa. Ironhide didn't need him to speak, and he probably didn't want him to.

"He told me why he was doing it," Ironhide explained. "He wanted to punish you. He said he'd been yer favourite once and he didn't like that an old mech like me was his replacement. Don't say anything Optimus, it's okay. It doesn't matter what you two were. He said he'd been watching me, those Casseticons. He knew I was mooning over you. Said even though you didn't moon back that I was still yer favourite and I needed to suffer for daring to want you. Sometimes he said it was because of you that he was raping me. Sometimes he said it was for my audacity of wanting you. He wanted to ruin me for anyone else. He was as rough as he could be without hurting himself. He wanted me to be irreparable. He wanted it to never stop hurting. He talked about giving me back to you once he'd broken me. Once I was just a husk, after I'd given him a few heirs. But sometimes he'd think, while he was 'facing me, that he might just keep me and send you another video after he taught me how to service a mech like the lowest sort of pleasure bot. He liked the way I felt. He liked my pain. He liked it when I cried. He licked the tears from my faceplates. And I still couldn't stop myself from crying. Even when I was in and out sometimes I could hear him. He liked me okay when I was out but he liked me best when I was fighting and screaming. I tried not to scream. But I couldn't not."

"Ironhide, I'm so sorry," Optimus tried to speak but couldn't seem to form words. Rage. It raced through his circuits like energon. It was impotent rage. Optimus could do nothing to erase what Megatron had done. Nothing he could say could possibly soothe the hurt Ironhide was feeling. Oh Primus. Sweet Primus. He tried to think but rage made his processor blank of anything thoughts but those of rendering Megatron into scrap. What could he say or do? Ironhide had survived it, Megatron hadn't been able to thwart Ratchet's skill. But he'd done all that, done more damage that Ratchet had been willing to describe, all in four days. What would Megatron do to Ironhide if he ever caught him again? No, Optimus couldn't think about that. It wouldn't happen because Optimus wouldn't let it happen.

Optimus needed to say something, something to offer Ironhide just a little comfort but he couldn't think of anything. He felt impotent. Ironhide was sitting next to him with his head bowed and Optimus was certain their were tears in his optics. Did Optimus dare even reach to wipe the coolant away with what he knew Megatron had done. Ironhide was aching next to him and Optimus could do nothing. Megatron would die. That was a promise but how could that even comfort Ironhide?

Unable to say anything but unable to do nothing, Optimus tentatively reach out his servo and wiped a tear from Ironhide's faceplates. Ironhide turned his head and looked to him with such a pained expression Optimus felt his spark breaking.

"I was assigned as yer bodyguard almost the second you were made Prime," Ironhide said. Optimus's silence didn't bother him, didn't scare him. There wasn't much anyone could say after what Ironhide had said. Ironhide shuttered his optics and leaned his faceplates against Optimus's servos. "You didn't let me stick to you like you do now. When did you get close to him? You don't have to tell me. I just. I don't know why but I want to know."

"At the beginning. I was unsure of myself, of my role," Optimus explained. "I wasn't comfortable with the idea of a bodyguard or even of the idea of authority, so I kept myself apart from most everyone. Everyone except Megatron. He was Lord High Protector, and he was experienced with power. We became close. But then he showed his true colours that ended. He tried to kill me when I wouldn't join him in madness. You remember what happened?"

"Yeah I remember," Ironhide said. "I threw myself in front of you. First time I got shot protecting your plating."

"The first time you nearly died for me," Optimus added. "I couldn't believe anyone would do that for me."

"It wasn't the last time either," Ironhide smirked a little. "I can take anything for you. But that. What Megatron did to me wasn't for you and it wasn't for me. He's just a sick slagging bastard. And I'm scared Optimus. I'm scared that this sparklet is going to turn out like him. Every time I feel him, the sparklet, I feel my spark flutter and I want him so badly. But then I think about Megatron and I'm scared that he's going to be evil and cruel and I can't want him anymore."

"He's ours, Ironhide," Optimus said. Sorrow overcame anger in his spark. He wanted to soothe Ironhide's hurts and he didn't know how. Helpless to do anything else Optimus placed his servos on the sides of Ironhide's helm and looked into his optics as he spoke. "More than anything he's yours. No sparkling born from you could ever be evil. Your spark is too good.

Ironhide tried to smile. His lips quivered and he threw his arms around Optimus's neck and buried his face against it. Optimus wrapped his arms around Ironhide and held him tight.

End Chapter 21

AN I'm getting worried that I'll have to slow down the updates until I get more written. No. The plot hasn't been lost, I'm just not sleeping enough.

I'll manage, one way or another. I've written 29 chapters, I have another 10 or so planned.

Thank you as always for the reviews. They help organize my brain for writing.


	22. Chapter 22

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 22

A taste of something sweet for my readers. Reviews are loved and encourage much more smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

"I want you to feel pleasure," Optimus said as he ran his servo along the side of Ironhide's helm and neck. Optimus looked down at Ironhide's bare protoform with a mixture of affection and desire. Ironhide was stretched out on their berth while Optimus sat on the edge of it.

"I feel pleasure whenever we touch," Ironhide replied and he reached a servo up to touch Optimus's faceplates. Optimus shuttered his optics and smiled. He leaned down as Ironhide reached both servos to cup the back of Optimus neck and kissed Ironhide with his own servos cupping Ironhide's face.

"I love you," Optimus whispered has he broke the kiss. His intakes cycled quickly at the sight, and the feeling of Ironhide made his circuits burn.

Optimus kissed and sucked down the cables of Ironhide's neck and tasted the heat of his protoform. He tasted the air rushing from Ironhide intakes and hummed against them. Ironhide moaned and squirmed slightly under Optimus's attentions. Reverent hands ghosted over Ironhide's sides before they settled just above Ironhide's hips. Digits stroked and compressed the long cables of Ironhide's sides.

Ironhide groaned and shuttered his optics, pleasure licked at his circuits. Optimus's lips and his touch lit a fire within Ironhide that warmed his systems. His touch was gentle but firm, coaxing pleasure from Ironhide's cables not forcing it. A broken moan escaped Ironhide's lips as Optimus covered the casing of Ironhide's spark with kisses. Ironhide's spark pulsed faster, throbbing against its casing in response. The slightest touch from Optimus's lips or digits drew little gasps and moans from Ironhide. It amazed Ironhide that such soft touch gave him such pleasure. His circuits felt warm with pleasure, they didn't burn. Oh he liked it when he burned with pleasure and arousal but this felt just as good. Optimus kissed down Ironhide's abdomen, caressing cables, fuel lines and components with his glossa. Ironhide stroked his digits over Optimus's helm and raised his abdomen to Optimus's mouth.

"Optimus, I want to touch you too," Ironhide moaned. That warm pleasure that was flooding his circuits pooled in his lower interface panel. His cable began to pressurize and lubricants began coating his valve.

"Soon" Optimus promised. "Let me love you first."

A throaty moan was his answer as Optimus ran his digits from Ironhide's side, down his abdomen, and along his cable. Ironhide's cable pressurized completely, immediately in response to Optimus's ghostly touch. Optimus lowered his mouth over Ironhide's pressurized cable. He swirled his glossa around the taunt, electrified component. Fire replaced warmth in Ironhide's circuits and he gripped Optimus's helm as Optimus tasted every inch of his cable dragging a loud groan from Ironhide. His engine revved deafeningly loud and every intake of air was a greedy gasp. Ironhide's legs clenched around Optimus's broad shoulders and he hissed as digits brushed against the opening of his valve. Spikes of pleasure shot through his valve at the promise of penetration. Optimus rotating the very tip of his digit just within Ironhide's valve, massaging the slick, spongy surface.

"Oh," Ironhide groaned. He and Optimus had 'faced at least a dozen times now and Ironhide still couldn't believe how much pleasure Optimus could milk from his valve with just one digit. Ironhide rocked against Optimus's digit and wordlessly demanded _more_.

Optimus slid three fingers into Ironhide's soaking valve and twisted them around as he stretched his valve. Lubricants leaked down Optimus's servo. Ironhide drove himself back on Optimus's digits and wriggled his aft as Optimus added a fourth digit and really stretched Ironhide open as he stroked Ironhide's sensor nodes, all around Ironhide's valve as he twisted and curled his digits. A shudder broke over Ironhide. The overload that had been growing slowly as Optimus had explored his components was now threatening the burst through Ironhide's circuits. He didn't want to overload yet.

"I want to touch you," Ironhide demanded. "I want to feel your cable stretch my valve and I want to feel _us _through my ports and cables. I want to taste you. I want you in my arms. Now, Optimus."

There was no way Optimus could ignore Ironhide's demand. He released Ironhide's burning cable and removed his digits from Ironhide's soaking valve. Ironhide's lubricants coated Optimus's digits and as he climbed up Ironhide, he sucked his digits clean.

"You taste like fire," Optimus said with a hoarse voice. His own cable was fully pressurized, nearly painfully so. Ironhide wrapped his legs around Optimus's hips and raised his aft, demanding to have his valve filled. Optimus lined up his cable with Ironhide's valve and slowly sank into Ironhide's blistering heat until he was fully seated within Ironhide.

"Oh yes," They both groaned. Ironhide arched his back and swore with enthusiasm. Optimus clenched his denta, it would be so easy to overload just like this. Instead he braced himself with one servo next to Ironhide's shoulder and while he used the other to plug Ironhide's upper cables into his ports and his own cables into Ironhide's.

"Frag me Optimus, don't hold back," Ironhide ordered as he dug his digits into Optimus's back and raised his aft up against him and tightened his legs around Optimus's hip. He knew from the second Optimus plug into him that Optimus was holding back. Slag that, Ironhide wanted to feel Optimus's passion, not just restrained but completely unleashed. Optimus silenced Ironhide with a searing kiss and withdrew to the tip of his cable before plunging immediately back into Ironhide with a hard move of his hips. Ironhide pulled Optimus to him and met each plunge of Optimus's cable with a sharp arch of his hips. Optimus braced himself with his powerful arms on either side of Ironhide's shoulders. He surrounded Ironhide. They moved together with near violent force. Metal grated against metal and their engines roared loud enough to deafen anyone who may have heard. Neither restrained their passion or their lust. They let it consume them. Feeling his own overload was imminent, Optimus reached between their burning bodies and wrapped his servo around Ironhide's cable. A strangled cry announced Ironhide's overload just after Optimus surrendered to his and flooded Ironhide's valve.

Optimus bared his spark to Ironhide as he shuddered, still thrusting, slower now, into Ironhide's vice-like valve. Ironhide revealed his own spark and surged up as he pulled Optimus down, slamming their chassis together. Their sparks merged together and a powerful surge of energy offlined them both.

Ironhide came online first. His intakes struggled to regulate his temperature and his chassis heaved as his intaked sucked air into his overheated systems. The sparklet hummed against his and Optimus's still merged sparks, almost jumping. He hadn't yet been this active. Optimus groaned as he came online; he began to raise himself off of Ironhide but Ironhide stopped him.

"Can you feel that?" Ironhide asked. Optimus paused, not sure what Ironhide meant. Then he felt it, through Ironhide's spark.

"He seems energized," Optimus chuckled. He rested his forehelm against Ironhide's.

"He likes being close to you," Ironhide said, smiling and shuttering his optics. "Don't move yet. Let's stay like this for a while."

The Twins returned to Ratchet's quarters, their quarters, feeling a little ragged and more than a little dirty. Sunstreaker grumbled about the dirt on his armour. They'd been assigned today to the farthest reaching patrol, now that Hound was off on a special assignment. This patrol, Hound's patrol, ran through the desert and all the way into the forest that bordered the desert. It was an ungodly long patrol. Given how far the patrol ran from the Ark, Prowl insisted on having two 'Bots paired up on this patrol. Trailbreaker normally worked with Hound. How Trailbreaker had done it when he'd been shorting rations, neither Sunstreaker or Sideswipe could guess. Maybe Hound had left him part way because while they thought they had endurance, this patrol had taken everything from them. Sideswipe opened the door and stepped in first. He and Sunstreaker shared a happy rush through their relay upon seeing Ratchet waiting for them on the long couch across the left wall.

"You look like you've been rolling in dirt," Ratchet said as he looked both Twins over. He pointed to the door along the same wall as the couch. "Go clean up before you join me."

There was a very real benefit to living with an officer. Ratchet had his own private wash racks. They didn't have to wait in cue. Though they hadn't been thinking about jumping Ratchet when they had trudged into the room, seeing Ratchet gave the Twins renewed energy and they cleaned themselves as quickly as possible. Sunstreaker even skipped the wax preferring to save his new found energy for Ratchet. The brothers stepped back into the main room of their quarters to find Ratchet had been busy while they'd been cleaning up.

Three cubes of high grade sat on the long, low table in front of Ratchet's couch. In between them, where two bowls, one of energon sweets and one of oil treats. Ratchet sat in the middle of the couch. The brother stepped around the table, each sitting on either side of Ratchet.

"What's all this?" Sideswipe asked, running his digits along the juncture of Ratchet's throat and chassis.

"I want to ask you two something," Ratchet replied. He shuttered his optics, his engine was revving nervously, and he tried to silence it. "But I wanted to make it a little special."

"Ask," Sunstreaker said as he curved his body again Ratchet and pressed one servo against his chassis.

"Bond with me," Ratchet said as much as he asked. He looked from one brother to the other.

"Of course!" Sideswipe exclaimed. He held Ratchet's chin and turned his face to his and kissed him firmly.

"Primus, yes," Sunstreaker said and he buried his faceplates in Ratchet's exposed neck.

"I'd like a little ceremony," Ratchet added when Sideswipe released him from the kiss. "At least with the officers."

"Anything you want," Sunstreaker replied. He pulled Ratchet onto his lap and pressed his chassis into Ratchet's back and he wrapped one arm around Ratchet's waist. Sideswipe handed them each a cube and knelt on the couch facing his brother and Ratchet. He couldn't stop smiling, neither could Sunstreaker. They drained their cubes slowly, all three a little giddy. Sideswipe picked up the bowl of energon sweets and fed one of the goodies to Ratchet. Ratchet accepted the treat and chewed it slowly, savouring it. His spark was fluttering like a bird in his chassis. Never in his entire life had he been this happy.

"Optimus," Ratchet announced himself as he stepped into Prime's office. The scene in front of him was familiar, Optimus sitting behind his desk and Ironhide at his side. Except normally, Ironhide stood beside and slightly behind Optimus. Today Ironhide was sitting next to him in another chair, probably at Optimus's insistence.

"Have a seat, Ratchet," Optimus said. "What is it Old Friend?"

"The Twins and I are going to bond," Ratchet explained, fidgeting slightly. "I'd like to have a little ceremony, maybe a small party..."

"Congratulations," Optimus exclaimed. "There is not the slightest chance we are only having a small ceremony or party. You deserve a proper celebration and a real party to celebrate."

Ratchet looked down as his faceplates warmed. A smiled crept across his faceplates. Optimus stood up from his desk and walked around the carved metal desk. Both Ratchet and Ironhide stood as Optimus stepped close to Ratchet and hugged him, and clapped his back. Ironhide clasped Ratchet's shoulder as Optimus released the medic.

"It's about time, Ratch," Ironhide said. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," Ratchet smiled. "They do make me happy."

"Bring the Twins and meet with Jazz and Blaster tomorrow," Optimus suggested. "They're best suited to helping you plan your celebration."

"You don't need to make too big a deal of this," Ratchet said, a little embarrassed by the fuss.

"Nonsense," Optimus dismissed the idea outright. "Your bonding is a big deal. To you, to the Twins, and to me and all of your friends. Nothing less that a proper celebration will do."

"Thanks," Ratchet said, not hiding his smile. "I need to find Wheeljack. I haven't told him yet."

"Of course," Optimus replied. "Go. And once again, congratulation."

End Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 23

And now, the beginning of Ark 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

The Canadian government laid out the welcome when Skyfire landed in a small, regional airport just over the border from Washington State. Jazz spoke on behalf of Optimus, sparing Hound from having to deal with any politics. They didn't seem upset that Optimus had sent a single scout instead of an entire platoon. Caution, they appreciated Optimus's insistence that Hound perform a recon mission before any attacks were launched. These people were cautious. The differences between the government here that Hound had seen and that of the United States were significant and slightly interesting, even to Hound who was rather oblivious to politics. It was fascinating that two countries so close together and so involved with each other could be so different. Not, that they didn't appear to be rather much the same as well. The politicians were worried about their voters being angry. That was distinctly similar to the American politicians Hound had met.

He knew where he was going; Hound had downloaded a map of the area to his processor. The airport where Skyfire had landed was not so long a drive from the dam. Hound drove until he was within a few kilometres from the dam, then he transformed and continued on foot through the forest. There weren't as many houses this side of the border. According to his maps, Canada was far larger than the US and yet it's population was a mere fraction of the size. Another difference between the neighbouring countries. In this case the difference let Hound through the woods with fewer houses getting in the way of his cover.

Just as Hound got within two kilometres of the dam, he stopped. Something was wrong. The bird calls that had been following him the entire trek had all of a sudden stopped. It was completely silent, not even the wind brushed through the trees. Hound looked up and reached for his gun.

Hound was on his back a second later, his processor struggled to process what had happened. A heavy, very heavy weight pressed down on his abdomen. Servos with sharp digits pinned his arms over his head, and his gun was a few metres away, out of his reach. He looked up and met Skywarp's bright red optics.

"Don't crush him," Thundercracker called. Hound heard the Seeker's peds crushing leaves as he approached his head. "You know how delicate grounders are."

"Delicate?" Hound gasped. Skywarp was heavy but he certainly wasn't crushing him. "I think I take offence to that."

"Fliers weigh much more than grounders," Thundercracker informed him as he knelt next to Hound's head. "It's far too easy to crush them. Let him sit up. He'll be more open to answering our questions if he's comfortable."

"I know how much of my weight a grounder can take," Skywarp assured Thundercracker. Hound arched his head back to see Thundercracker's optics narrow a little at Skywarp. Skywarp cocked his head and crooned softly. "Aw TC you know I have optics only for you."

Thundercracker snorted in response but also smiled at Skywarp. They seemed to share a thought for a moment before they both looked down at Hound with lecherous optics. Hound tensed under their heated gazes.

"Off, 'Warp," Thundercracker said. "He's getting tense."

"No kidding," Hound said even as Skywarp climbed off of him and pulled him up into a sitting position. Skywarp kept hold of Hound's wrists and knelt between Hound's legs. Hound's spark shivered. He was not comfortable having a Seeker this close. Not with the way they were looking at him. Skywarp's optics drank in his discomfort.

"Poor little Autobot," Skywarp chuckled. "But TC's right, isn't he? Won't you be more open to answering our questions if you're comfortable."

"Depends on the question," Hound countered, trying not to show how tense he felt. He could feel the heat of Skywarp's body against his legs and abdominal armour. This was not comfortable at all.

"Who's Ironhide 'facing?" Thundercracker asked bluntly. The bluntness of his tone and the question stunned Hound into silence. When he didn't answer, Thundercracker moved closer behind him and touched his back with sharp digits. The touch wasn't threatening it was almost a caress. "Well?"

"What makes you think he's 'facing anyone?" Hound asked quickly. Wherever this was going, he didn't like it. And he really wished Thundercracker would remove his hand. Any touch from either of these Seekers made him incredibly nervous.

"So there's no other possible sire?" Skywarp asked, he looked over Hound at Thundercracker. Both frowned.

"Possible sire?" Hound furrowed his optic ridge and turned his head to look at Thundercracker and then back at Skywarp. "Your talking about Ironhide's sparkling."

"Obviously," Thundercracker replied. "What other sparkling could could we be talking about?"

"True," Hound replied. He managed to keep his tone neutral. Some secrets were best kept secret.

"Well was he 'facing someone?" Skywarp asked. "Before or after Megatron had him."

"Why do you want to know," Hound asked. "What makes you think there could be two possible sires?"

"Should we tell him?" Skywarp asked Thundercracker. "Looks like Ironhide's keeping it a deep dark secret."

"Might as well," Thundercracker replied. "He probably won't answer our question if we don't answer his."

"That's a promise," Hound said. A dark secret, his fuel tank compressed. He prayed silently that what he thought they were implying wasn't the case.

"What did you think Megatron was doing with Ironhide?" Skywarp asked. Hound's optics widened with horror. Oh Primus.

"What? Oh Primus," Hound babbled with disbelief. "Megatron raped Ironhide? We've all been told that Prime is the sire."

"'Screamer was right then," Thundercracker mused. "And yeah, the entire time he had Prime's bodyguard, Megatron almost never left him."

Hound hung his head and bit his lip as he fought the urge to purge. His faceplates were scrunched up in nausea and horror. Skywarp released his hands and Hound brought them to his mouth. Thundercracker rubbed his back and Skywarp his helm. They crooned at him, soft, comforting sounds.

"We're sorry," Skywarp said. "Probably shouldn't have said anything."

"You, you two are angry that he did it," Hound gasped when he trusted himself to speak. The Seekers went silent. Their silence was an omission. Hound shook his head. "I don't understand why he would..."

"Don't know," Thundercracker said, still rubbing Hound's back. "We aren't privy to Megatron's thoughts. All we know is that he was trying to spark him."

"Oh Primus," Hound murmured. "Poor Ironhide."

Skywarp crooned at Hound again. This time Hound froze. He was basically surrounded by two Seekers who were stroking him and almost cuddling him. Okay, this was not okay. Actually this was weird. Scratch that, this was actually a little frightening. Thundercracker sensed his tension and pet his faceplates with the side of a clawed digit. Seekers, all of them had claws.

"Seekers don't believe in forcing mechs," Thundercracker said in a slightly husky voice. Skywarp's engine revved. It sounded a lot like a purr. Hound cringed. The Seekers stood and pulled Hound up with them. Thundercracker's servo rested on the small of Hound's back. Hound's spark raced and he cringed inwardly.

"You're implying you want to force me," Hound exclaimed, wishing he could back away from the Seekers but Thundercracker was behind him and Skywarp was in front of him. They were touching him.

"No, no," Thundercracker said in that same husky voice. "We don't want to force you..."

"I want to go," Hound announced quickly. His circuits were heating up with fear and embarrassment. And maybe even a hint of arousal.

"Alright, you can go," Thundercracker said, motioning for Skywarp to step away. He placed both his servos on Hound's shoulders and whispered in his audios. "You can run now, little Autobot. We'll catch you again later."

"What?" Hound stammered as he stepped out of Thundercracker's grasp.

"When the sparkling's separated," Thundercracker explained. He smiled beautifully and then sensually at Hound. "We'll catch you again then. To find out the parentage of the sparking. Amongst other things."

Hound didn't stay around to ask why they wanted to know the parentage. He took off in the fasted run he could. The second his feet touched asphalt he transformed and drove as fast as he could back to the airport. Someone else would have to spy on Soundwave; Hound just wanted to be safely away from those Seekers.

"I love it when you tease," Skywarp purred to Thundercracker as he draped his arms around his neck from behind. They watched Hound disappear into thicker tree cover.

"Do you?" Thundercracker asked, he curled his digits over Skywarp's arm. "I'll tease you when we get home. But only after we talk to 'Screamer."

"Such a tease," Skywarp pouted. He wrapped his arms around Thundercracker's waist and they disappeared from the forest.

Hound couldn't afford to be pulled over. If the Seekers were following him, playing with him, they could hurt any police officers that pulled him over for speeding. Though his spark pounded painfully within him and his every instinct told Hound to move as fast as he could, he obeyed the posted speed limit. His sensors never lost focus, especially as they scanned the skies.

He didn't feel even a little safe until he drove into Abbotsford, the border town that held the airport. The Seekers wouldn't try to pluck him from the ground in such a populated area. If they had wanted to catch him again, they already would have. Fliers could cover much more distance, much faster than a grounder. So they weren't playing cat and mouse. Hound felt, maybe, just a little bit better.

His audios still tingled with Thundercracker's breath, and the memory of his words had made made Hound shiver. Skywarp had spent the entire time Thundercracker had been speaking to him watching Hound with heated optics. Hound had no doubt that Skywarp had been thinking very unwholesome thoughts about his person. That thought made Hound shiver even harder. He stumbled over himself as he transformed after being granted access to the hangar where Skyfire and Jazz waited. Jazz reached out his arms as he saw Hound barrelling towards him and he got Hound as he tangled his peds and nearly fell flat on his face.

"Primus, Hound, what happened?" Jazz asked. He could here the loud cycling of Hound's intakes and the erratic revving of his engine. "Did you see something."

"I didn't make it to that dam," Hound exclaimed. He was panting, his engine running unpleasantly hot. Fear had his systems overheating. He was on the verge of locking up. "Thundercracker and Skywarp caught me. They wanted to know about Ironhide's sparkling."

"Why the slag did they want to know about it," Jazz asked. He found himself growing angry. What had those slagging Seekers done to Hound?

"I don't know," Hound replied. His processor cleared as panic and fear faded. "I was too distracted to ask."

"Distracted by what," Jazz asked. Hound may have regained his equilibrium but Jazz kept hold of his arms.

"They were... They were hitting on me," Hound explained. "Mostly Thundercracker but Skywarp was watching and his optics... I know what he was thinking."

"Slagging bastards, did they hurt you?" Jazz demanded an answer as anger bubbled over in his circuits. His optics blazed with anger.

"No," Hound shook his head. "They pet me. Stroked at me. Nothing, nothing really invasive. It's just what Thundercracker said and how they looked at me. Jazz, they let me go. And they told me they were going to catch me again." He hesitated before adding, "They told me what Megatron did."

"Oh slag," Jazz swore. "Hound I'm going to trust you not to breathe a word of that to anyone."

"I understand," Hound nodded. "They wanted to know if the sire could be anyone but Megatron. I told them. I'm sorry if I shouldn't have but I was so caught off guard."

"It's fine," Jazz assured him. "It's no secret here. Sooner or later Megatron was going to get wind of it."

"I don't think they plan on telling Megatron anything," Hound said. "They were mad about it. Rape is against some Seeker belief."

"They told you that?" Jazz asked, raising a corner of his optic ridge.

"More or less, and I accused them of wanting to force me," Hound explained. "Thundercracker said they didn't want to _force_ me. He implied they wanted me willing."

"Well, that's comforting and disconcerting at the same time," Jazz replied.

"I'm sorry Jazz but I am not going back out there," Hound said. "In case they are still waiting..."

"I'm not about to let you back out there," Jazz replied. "Tell Skyfire we're going to head back. Bumblebee can run the recon. I'll send him out when me get to back to the Ark. I need to warn the humans that somethings come up and that we'll be back."

"Okay," Hound nodded and crossed the hangar to Skyfire. Skyfire could see how unsettled he was and immediately transformed. He ordered Hound into his hold.

"Lie down," Skyfire said when Hound stepped into his hold. "Let you systems regulate."

"Thanks, Skyfire," Hound replied. He still felt shaking and saying nothing else, he laid down as Skyfire had ordered.

Jazz found the human representatives and military officials sitting in the far corner of the hangar in a temporary command centre.

"The operative I sent out needs to return to our base," Jazz explained. "I will return with another operative and we will take care of the Decepticons for you."

"I hope your operative wasn't hurt," said one of the representatives, a rail thin, middle aged man, an aid to the premier of the province.

"He'll be alright but he needs to recover at our base," Jazz replied without eluding to what had happened but emphasizing the need for Hound to return to the Ark. "I'll be back with another operative in a few hours."

Jazz deposited Hound off with Mirage and Cliffjumper before he found Optimus and Prowl waiting for him in Prowl's office. Well of course, Prowl had sensed his distress through their bond. Both Prowl and Optimus and Prowl remained seated as Jazz stalked back and forth along the length of Prowl's office, raging at the Seekers.

"Catch one of my mechs," Jazz hissed. "Touch him, toy with him. Tell him things he shouldn't have had to know. Pet him. Pet _Hound. _Leer at _Hound._ Interrogate him."

"Perhaps you should calm him," Optimus whispered to Prowl. Prowl shook his helm, slowly.

"I don't think I can," he replied.

"And, and proposition him!" Jazz continued his rant. "Like he was some pleasure bot! Oh, no. No. That is not okay. Two can play at that game."

"Jazz," Prowl said his name as he stood and reached to halt his mate's deranged pacing and rambling. "You need to tell us what you're thinking and make a little more sense."

"We're going to catch one of the Seekers," Jazz explained, tapping his digits together. "Thundercracker, oh yeah, has to be him. We catch him and we can interrogate him and find out just what the Seekers are up to."

"We can find out why they freed Ironhide," Prowl thought out loud. "It's a good plan."

"We'll need to uncover where those two patrol or we'll have to wait for the next battle," Jazz said. "But turnabout is definitely fair play."

End Chapter 23

AN: SO SORRY I forgot to update this for the last couple of weeks. My bad, very sorry!


	24. Chapter 24

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 24

And now we have Ark 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Jazz crouched in the woods within sight of the dam. Bumblebee's information had been accurate, only Soundwave and his Casseticons were at work here. Soundwave expected an attack, that was obvious. He was packing the subspaces of his Casseticons, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak with the energon cubes he was creating and then sending them off. Presumably, back to the Decepticon fortress. According to Bumblebee's intel, he'd been doing the same thing when Bumblebee had been spying. So the Decepticon third in command knew what was coming. They way Jazz saw it, there was no point in keeping him waiting any longer. At this range, he'd probably pick up their comm frequencies but Jazz wasn't concerned.

"Attack," Jazz ordered over the comm. The plan was set, and so was the trap, Bumblebee launched the first assault, not on Soundwave but on the Casseticons he had just sent off.

Laserbeak shrieked as laser fire scrapped his belly. He and Buzzsaw turned quickly to spot their attacker. At the same time, Soundwave launched himself from the dam. The instant he was safely away from the structure, Jazz and Blaster attacked from opposite sides of the dam. Soundwave lurched as Blaster's shot hit him, piercing the armour over his left hip. His hip sparked and Jazz fired another shot as the Cassette carrier struggled to find his balance in the air. Angry curses came from the dam, followed by laser fire. None of the three Casseticons, Frenzy, Rumble or Ravage knew exactly where the shots came from, only that they came from the trees, so that's where they fired. Jazz smiled mirthlessly as his shot connected with the side of Soundwave's chassis. The Decepticon twisted around in the air, showing Jazz his back. He couldn't have known it but he lined himself up perfectly for a killing blow from Blaster.

Blaster aimed, just as his finger was about to squeeze the trigger he saw Soundwave's cassette deck open and the Decepticon call for his Casseticons to return. He could see Soundwave's spark casing immediately next to the slots for his cassettes. And Blaster wavered. In quick succession the Decepticon's Casseticons returned to their slots; Blaster had an unobstructed view of it all. Soundwave's deck latched shut, and still Blaster had the perfect shot. He didn't take it; Soundwave bolted over the tree line, and Blaster watched him go.

The three Autobots met on the dam and gathered up the energon cubes Soundwave had left behind, and removed any trace of the Decepticons from the structure. Jazz pulled Blaster aside as Bumblebee gathered up the last of the cubes. He needed to know why Blaster hadn't taken the shot.

"I was about to when he opened his tape deck," Blaster explained. "I saw his spark casing and his cassette slots and his Casseticons returning to them. I am, what I am, Jazz. I wanted to but I couldn't shoot another cassette carrier when his Casseticons were returning. There's no greater sin I could commit. Even if the carrier is Soundwave and his Casseticons are 'Cons."

"I understand," Jazz said. He didn't, not really. He didn't understand what it was like to be a cassette carrier, a self sparker whose spark formed smaller sparks from time to time to create symbiotes. These symbiotes were a part of their creator/ carrier and would never leave them. Unlike a sparkling, they never grew up and left home. Blaster had told him once that he felt his Casseticons' pain, their emotions, and he could speak to them over a relay even if they were far away. But Jazz did understand that Blaster was a good mech, and killing helpless Casseticons as they returned to their carrier did sound like some seriously horrible crime.

"We'll just keep this between us," Jazz added, patting Blaster on the back. "I don't want you getting any grief."

"Thanks," Blaster replied. "How are the others doing?"

"Prowl says the battle just started," Jazz replied. His mate was hundreds of kilometres away, going into a battle with Decepticons. Now that his battle was over, Jazz agonized that he was there to watch Prowl's back.

"What should we do?" Bumblebee asked, the last of the cubes were stored safely away in his subspace,

"We're going back to the airport," Jazz said. "I need to debrief the humans and then we head to Nevada."

'Stay safe, Sweetspark,' Jazz thought and he send a wave of love to Prowl through their relay. Even hours, kilometres away, Prowl felt it and sent his own love back.

"Do not launch that weapon," Optimus ordered the major who was in charge of the weapons research and development branch of the military base Area 51 in Nevada. The Decepticons weren't after aliens, if there even were aliens and their technology stored on the base, they were after a missile system that had been designed and programmed to target Cybertronians. They were like heat seeking missiles except that they weren't attracted to heat but to sparks.

"Those slagging things can't tell the difference between an Autobot spark or a Decepticon spark," Ratchet added, angry that the humans would build something like this without even thinking of their allies, the Autobots. "You shoot those off and they will hit the closest mech to them. And that could be an Autobot. And I can't repair an obliterated spark. You launch that and you will kill some of _us_."

"The scientists developing the weapon were hoping to calibrate the targeting system specifically for Decepticons," the major explained, a little put off by Ratchet's tone.

"There's no difference between a Decepticon spark or an Autobot spark," Ratchet informed the major. "Only the Seekers' sparks pulse at an obviously different rate and our Aerialbots are only minutely different so missiles calibrated to Seeker sparks would still target those Autobots."

The Aerialbots were in audio range of the conversation. They were hovering over the weapon, prepared to defend it from the Decepticons. All of the Aerialbots idolized the Seekers and they preened a little at having their sparks described as so similar to the Seekers. Had the Seekers heard the comment, they probably would have been disgusted.

"Just don't touch the slagging thing," Ratchet ordered the major, not at all concerned about metaphorically stepping on anyone's toes. "Those Autobot soldiers that are about to defend this base for you can't do that while trying to dodge that thing."

Optimus didn't scold Ratchet or attempt to silence him. It would be Ratchet who would have to deal with the aftermath of that weapon. He would be the one who would plunge his hands into pulverized armour and try and save a ruined spark. These humans feared the all Cybertronians, even their Autobot allies. They didn't want to have depend upon them for help. So they were full hardy, and made dangerous, disastrous weapons that tempted the Decepticons into attacks.

"Incoming," Silverbolt called as he spotted the first wave of Decepticons. The Conehead Trinee launched themselves at the Aerialbots and the weapon; the Command Trine launched themselves at Optimus. Ratchet fell back, steering the humans back into the nearest bunker, and waiting to dive into the battlefield should one of the Autobots fall. Ironhide stepped in front of Optimus and fired at the banking Seekers.

Starscream flew over Optimus and Ironhide as Skywarp and Thundercracker flew to the left and right. The Autobots had no way of knowing that this was Starscream's way of preventing his Trinemates from pulling that Seeker stunt of theirs again, in front of everyone. He felt it too though, as much as Starscream denied his Seeker programming he felt the sparkling and his own spark contracted painfully.

"Out of my way, Starscream," Megatron growled as Starscream flew around for another pass. "Skywarp, go help the Coneheads deal with the Aerialbots. When you reach the weapon, warp it back to the base. Thundercracker, Astrotrain spotted the Towers spy behind the buildings over there, go and _finish_ him."

"But TC and I always work together," Skywarp said in a squeaky voice. He flew quickly to his left as Megatron fired a shot just inches from his head.

"Do not question me, you insignificant flea!" Megatron roared. For just a second Skywarp wavered.

"Go," Thundercracker ordered over their relay. "I'll join you as soon as I deal with Mirage."

Skywarp shot his mate a look of frustration and reluctance but obeyed Megatron but there simply was no other choice. Starscream flew over Megatron's head and dove into the melee of Autobots and Decepticons several metres away from the weapon. Megatron hovered several metres above and in front of Ironhide and Optimus. Optimus grabbed Ironhide's arm and pulled him behind him.

"I'm not disrespecting you 'Hide," Optimus said in a low voice. "But there's no way in the Pit I will let you face him without me between you."

Ironhide placed one servo flat on the middle of Optimus's shoulders and pressed himself against Optimus's back. He held his gun in his other servo and stared down Megatron's cruel smirk; Ironhide raised his gun over Optimus's shoulder and fired three quick bursts of laser fire at Megatron.

Megatron fell back slightly, a little surprised that Ironhide hadn't cowered. That wouldn't do. He hadn't crushed the miserable old scrap's spirit. There was time enough to mend that error. Optimus fired up at Megatron with his own weapon, keeping one hand back, touching Ironhide's side. The gesture enraged Megatron and he roared and swooped down to attack. A burst of pain erupted from his back. Error messages told Megatron that his right shoulder joint had received damage. The Tyrant spun around to see a little red minibot jumping off the building immediately behind him. Optimus had no qualms about shooting at Megatron's exposed back. Megatron howled as Optimus's shot bore a hole through his back and out his abdomen, rupturing several fuel lines. Energon spurted from the wound. Alarms and warnings flashed through is processor and warned Megatron that he was losing too much energon and coolant.

"Retreat," Megatron roared. The Coneheads and Skywarp looked up from their position, battling their way through the Aerialbots to reach the humans' weapon. Skywarp body slammed the Aerialbot, Fireflight, into the weapon. The structure of the missile launcher buckled and collapsed under the two fliers' combined weight. The Autobots froze, waiting to see if the missiles would explode, they didn't. Thankfully, they hadn't been armed, or maybe they were just defective. Optimus breathed a sigh of relief. Skywarp disentangled himself from Fireflight and shot up in the air. Alarm, and fear shot through his and Thundercracker's relay. His mate was in trouble, Skywarp prepared to warp to him.

"Get back to base for punishment, Skywarp," Megatron snarled and halted Skywarp before he could warp away. "Don't even think of using your warping ability unless you want me to tear it from your protoform."

"Thundercracker," Skywarp argued. Megatron backhanded him with the hand not covering his horrible wound.

"Will return on his own or be slagged," Megatron hissed. "Do not make me tell you again."

Megatron flew off for the Decepticon base as the rest of the Decepticons followed. Skywarp hung back even as he followed Megatron. For a second, he turned back. Starscream caught his shoulders and shook him.

"They'll take him to the Ark," Starscream said as he shook Skywarp. "Go back to base, take your beating and then warp to the Ark. They aren't Decepticons, Skywarp. They won't torture him."

"TC," Skywarp moaned, his optics were large, and pained.

"Will be fine," Starscream assured him. "Come on. What good will you do Thundercracker if Megatron slags you?"

Where was the spy? Astrotrain probably hadn't even seen him. Glitch-headed triple changer. Thundercracker landed behind a building just out of view of the battle and looked around. Mirage would have no reason to be hiding here. There was nothing to spy on here, no one to sneak up on. The building Thundercracker landed behind said hangar two; its door was shut.

Thundercracker knelt down and looked at the ground. The ground cover was just loose dirt. Scanning the ground with his optics, Thundercracker looked for ped prints. He wasn't a tracker but mechs, all mechs were heavy and he could see distinct impressions from someone's peds and he followed them. Looking back at his own ped prints, Thundercracker chuckled softly. His thrusters did make interesting impressions. Humans on the television compared Seekers peds to high heels, strange covers some female humans wore to look taller. The comparison was ridiculous. Seekers didn't have their thrusters in their legs to look taller; they had them there so they would be more manoeuvrable. And they were, Seekers could out fly any other flier types. Maybe not for distance, but definitely for speed and agility.

Mirage appeared immediately in front of Thundercracker as he stepped around the building. Thundercracker jumped back and raised his gun, and even as he did Thundercracker knew it was a trap. He fired his gun; Mirage dove to the side and the very second later Thundercracker was surrounded by a dome of flickering light. His spark sank and Thundercracker poked the dome with his nose of his gun and the dome pulsed in response. Thundercracker frowned and hit the dome with the back of his arm; the pulse and flash of light Thundercracker received in response, made him jump back. He tensed his jaw and touched the tips of his claws to the dome. It felt like a warm force field; Thundercracker's digits didn't hurt from touching it as they had on the on occasion he had made the mistake of touching the force shield of the cell in the brig where Megatron had imprisoned him for sneaking a cube of energon to Skywarp when Megatron had ordered Skywarp to do without as punishment for failing in some mission. Thundercracker flattened his servos against the shield, hung his head and vented. Hound stepped from the shadows and and held out stasis cuffs.

"You have a choice," Hound said. "You can come quietly and let me cuff you and Trailbreaker will take down his force shield until Skyfire arrives to take us back to the Ark. Or you can try and fight and you can stay in that shield all the way back to the Ark and into your interrogation."

Thundercracker held out his wrists, and let his guns sink back down in his arms. He looked down at Hound and said: "I have to say this isn't something out of my fantasies."

Hound shrunk back and looked up at Thundercracker with surprise and alarm. Mirage took the cuffs from Hound and stepped in front of Hound and scowled at him.

"If I was Cliffjumper, I'd be growling," Mirage said in a low, angry voice. Thundercracker sniffed derisively. Mirage closed the cuffs over Thundercracker's wrists just as Trailbreaker lowered his force shield. "Prime wants a quick word with you."

"Lead on," Thundercracker replied nodding his head slightly to the side.

Mirage took one of Thundercracker's arms and followed Hound who led them around the hangar as Trailbreaker followed behind. Skywarp's fear for him pulsed through their relay, as did his promise that he would come back for him. Thundercracker offlined his optics and concentrated on calming his too fast spark and reassuring Skywarp through their relay. He could feel through their relay that Skywarp was not being reassured. That wouldn't do, Skywarp could do stupid things when he was afraid for Thundercracker, and he did stupid enough things on a normal day.

Thundercracker settled his optics on Hound's aft and smiled slightly. His optics brightened and he shared a lecherous thought of Hound with Skywarp. Hound had a certain sway to his walk that made his aft look that much more enticing. Even as he felt Skywarp's mood improve, Thundercracker had to admit this was making him feel much better himself. Mirage glanced over at Thundercracker and realized where his optics were focused. He made a yelp of disgust.

"Hound, get behind," Mirage said. Hound outranked Mirage normally but Jazz had made a special exception with this plan. Both Mirage and Jazz had known that Hound would have ordered Mirage to let him act as the bait, knowing after all that the Decepticons were out to terminate Mirage. But Mirage and Jazz had both refused the idea. They didn't want to let the lecherous Seeker have any openings with Hound, and Mirage was safe enough against one Seeker when Trailbreaker and Hound were both right there in the shadows.

"What, why?" Hound asked and he turned to look at Mirage. He saw the leer Thundercracker gave him and jumped back.

"He's ogling your aft!" Mirage exclaimed. "Trailbreaker take the lead."

Hound darted quickly past Mirage, and avoided looking at Thundercracker. Thundercracker scowled at Mirage and said: "Thank you for ruining my fun."

Walking behind Mirage and Thundercracker now, Hound rubbed his burning faceplates. Why oh why did Thundercracker insist on doing that? Hound caught himself glancing down at Thundercracker's aft. It wasn't a bad sight. Oh Primus, the licentious Seeker was rubbing off on him!

Mirage led Thundercracker over to Optimus and Hound hung back. Hound didn't think he'd be able to make optic contact with anyone for at least a few minutes. Thundercracker ignored Ironhide, standing no more than a few feet from Optimus. Mirage released his arm, and Thundercracker stood at his full height, and looked directly into Optimus's optics. Considering he had to look up, the posture made him look defiant. He was copying it from Starscream.

"I have a few questions for you, Thundercracker," Optimus said in an even voice. There was, surprisingly no hostility in it. "I won't risk Skywarp returning here and attacking the humans. We'll be taking you back to the Ark. For the flight you will be contained in Trailbreaker's force shield. I won't risk you getting loose and causing havoc in Skyfire's cargo hold. Once you've answered my questions, back on the Ark, you will be released. Understand?"

"I understand," Thundercracker replied, then asked: "What if I don't choose to answer your questions?"

"You'll remain on the Ark until you do," Optimus replied. "I don't believe you can afford to be out of contact with Decepticon command for that long."

End Chapter 24

A/N I promise I have not abandoned any of my fics. Just... Writer's block. My writing mojo, really my plotting mojo has just disappeared. It'll come back. I'll drag it back. Just... Maybe it's the summer. Heat drains the life from me.


	25. Chapter 25

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 25

Poor TC...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Thundercracker offlined his optics the instant Jazz and Mirage had him seated alone in farthest reaches of Skyfire's hold and Trailbreaker surrounded him again with his force shield.. He was being flown in Starscream's former lover. This was just embarrassing. His ailerons and flight computer warned Thundercracker of the change in elevation as Skyfire took off. He felt Skyfire rise quickly into the air and Thundercracker couldn't help but shift his peds and his wings shivered. This was wholly unnatural. A Seeker didn't ride in another flier, a Seeker flew under his own power or he didn't fly.

Hound watched Thundercracker. In spite of himself, Hound felt sorry for Thundercracker. He looked uncharacteristically pathetic with his optics shuttered and his shoulders hunched, not exactly small because he still looked quite tall in between Jazz and Mirage, both smaller mechs, but vulnerable. Every time Skyfire moved higher or lower in the sky, Thundercracker's wings shivered and he fidgeted his peds; Hound found the movements surprisingly sweet. There was no way Hound was going to repeat that thought to anyone.

Skyfire landed after not too long and Thundercracker immediately onlined his optics. He detested flying as a passenger. This flight had been far worse than the flight on the Nemesis. Flying within another flier within the atmosphere of a planet was so much worse than flying through space. The only reason Thundercracker had been able to tolerate the flight on the Nemesis was because Skywarp had been right there holding his servo. There was no way Thundercracker was ever going to ride in another flier unless he was in stasis or offline.

"Come on then," Jazz said in a harsh voice, pulling Thundercracker up onto his peds. He grabbed the front of Thundercracker's chassis and dragged him down to his height. "Don't you even think looking at any of my mechs again."

"See if you can stop me," Thundercracker replied in a low voice. He scanned Skyfire's hold and spotted Hound walked out. He smirked. Jazz swore in English and Cybertronian and wrenched Thundercracker along.

'I really want to shoot him,' Jazz thought, scowling as he manoeuvred Thundercracker along with his gun pressed into the centre of Thundercracker's back.

"Calm down," Prowl ordered over their private comm. "Please bring him intact into the interrogation room."

Jazz grumbled but did as asked and surrendered Thundercracker to Prowl just in front of the interrogation room. Prowl took Thundercracker inside the room and sat him in the first chair and preceded to cuff him to the table by one leg using another pair of stasis cuffs. Across the table was another chair, on the table were two cubes.

"I'll return in a moment," Prowl told Thundercracker. "It would be appreciated if you didn't try to break free. The table is welded to the floor, as is your chair and the cuffs are fully charged. All you will succeed in doing by struggling is damaging yourself and Ratchet has enough work to do."

"Don't take too long or I might get bored," Thundercracker replied. Prowl closed the door behind him, both Jazz and Optimus were waiting in the hall. Jazz looked ready to tear off a piece of Thundercracker's plating, while Optimus looked intensely focused.

"I'm doing this interrogation alone," Prowl said, standing straight up and looking intently at Optimus. "As an enforcer I received advanced training in interrogations, you know this Optimus. He can play too many processor games with you. If he get's under your plating, he controls the interview and we lose. Jazz, you just want to rip his faceplates off and that is not conductive to building a rapport with him. I'll get the answers we need, but you need to be patient. He isn't likely to really answer at first."

"You are right, I'm sure," Optimus replied. "Alright, I'll be in the security room observing the interview."

"Same," Jazz grumbled.

"That's fair," Prowl said. "Comm me if you have any more questions you'd like me to ask."

Thundercracker hadn't move so much as a digit in the short minutes Prowl had been gone. The Seeker seemed to be concentrating intensely on something. Prowl thought of Jazz and immediately recognized the expression on Thundercracker's faceplates. He was arguing with his bondmate. This could be a good thing or a bad thing from Prowl's prospective. If Skywarp was about to launch a one Seeker assault on the Ark, and Thundercracker was trying to dissuade him that would be helpful. Should Skywarp attack, Red Alert would almost certainly activate the Ark's exterior defences and Prowl highly doubted Thundercracker would be in a talking mood if Skywarp was shot out of the sky.

Prowl sat in the chair across the table from Thundercracker and waited. He saw Thundercracker's optics glance over him so Prowl knew Thundercracker was not focused too deeply on his bond relay. After another moment Thundercracker sat up straight in his chair and looked directly into Prowl's optics.

"Make this quick," Thundercracker said tersely. "'Warp's not good at being patient or restrained."

"Just a few questions," Prowl assured him. "Firstly, I know fliers consume far more energon than average, after the battle you must be low on fuel."

Thundercracker considered the cube and Prowl for minute. He watched Prowl with suspicious optics as Prowl took the cube closer to himself and took a sip. Of course Prowl was right, fliers did require more energon to functional at optimal capacity. Not that Megatron cared. He kept the Seekers and the other flier-type Decepticons on the same rations as the ground-types, three cubes of the most impure energon. Even when they managed to make more pure energon, Megatron hoarded it for himself. Four cubes was a more realistic ration for fliers. Being shorted one cube didn't do any real damage to Thundercracker's or any of the other fliers' circuits; it just meant that they didn't have any energy stores built up so they didn't fair well if suddenly deprived of fuel. Thundercracker didn't need to check his fuel levels to know he was low. He felt low, a faint pain in his fuel tank and a lag in his general reflexes. Counting on the Autobots to be more trustworthy that the Decepticons, Thundercracker took the cube and drained it slowly. It had to be medium grade; this was good energon.

Of course the Autobots would have better energon. They worked with humans to procure theirs and they had time to purify it. The Decepticons could do no more than quickly convert human energy sources they stole into the worst grade of energon. Tasting good energon, proper energon for the first time since waking up on Earth, Thundercracker found himself hating Megatron with a greater intensity than normal. He didn't consume that garbage he dispensed to his troops, he consumed the best fuel. Sometimes, Megatron even managed to get his servos on high grade. Of course he never shared, this was Megatron. For just a moment Thundercracker thought wistfully of Cybertron, before the Elders were slaughtered and before he and Skywarp had joined up with Megatron. There would be no going back to that time, even when this war ended. Nothing could be the same.

"Ask away," Thundercracker said upon finishing his cube.

"Why did Skywarp release Ironhide in the desert?" Prowl asked. Primus this Autobot almost matched Soundwave for most monotone voice. But not quite, Prowl actually spoke with some emotion. "We have it on good authority that Megatron wants him back."

"Starscream," Thundercracker replied after just a moment's hesitation. It was true enough.

"Starscream ordered Skywarp to release Ironhide?" Prowl asked for confirmation. "What would Starscream gain from that?"

"Megatron having an heir, or rather heirs since he didn't plan on stopping at one, would have put a kink in Starscream's master plan," Thundercracker suggested. Prowl's expression didn't change and Thundercracker wondered if the Autobot had bought the lie.

"Megatron shared this plan with Starscream?" Prowl asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Megatron likes to gloat," Thundercracker said. "Especially to Starscream."

"Skywarp went along with the plan because Starscream ordered him? Or threatened him?" Prowl asked. Thundercracker was not being entirely honest, to Prowl that was obvious and Prowl felt that figuring out the dynamics of the Command Trine could help him understand Thundercracker better.

"Seekers follow their Trine leader," Thundercracker replied and shrugged.

Ironhide stood with Optimus and Jazz and watched the interview as it unfolded. What Thundercracker was saying didn't sound quite right.

"He's lyin'," he said. "This is gonna sound stupid but I remember Skywarp being real careful with me. More careful that Starscream."

"How so?" Optimus asked, Ironhide hadn't yet remembered enough of his rescue to really discuss it.

"When Starscream came into the room, I couldn't hold myself up," Ironhide explained. "I couldn't even say anythin' to him. He unlocked the cuffs and just let me drop. Skywarp didn't just drop me in the desert, he laid me down carefully. They didn't say a lot but I'm damn sure Skywarp was in on the plan and not just going along with it."

Optimus relayed the information to Prowl. He trusted Ironhide's instincts. Prowl nodded his head in response to Optimus, and levelled Thundercracker with an even look. Thundercracker shifted in his chair, uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"Skywarp went along with Starscream because he wanted to, didn't he?" Prowl asked. "Did Starscream even formulate this plan alone?

Thundercracker vented, annoyed with himself for being an unconvincing liar. He answered as truthfully as he could, not knowing for certain all of Starscream's motives, saying: "Seekers don't believe in rape."

"Megatron isn't a Seeker," Prowl replied. "Does that not matter?"

"No," Thundercracker said. "Seekers don't tolerate any mech forcing another."

"And freeing Ironhide was a way of listening to your latent programming?" Prowl asked.

"More or less," Thundercracker replied. "We couldn't go up to Megatron and tell him to stop. He'd slag us."

"But he could still slag you for stealing Ironhide from him," Prowl commented.

"That's why Skywarp warped Ironhide from the room and Starscream used Megatron's own override key," Thundercracker explained. "And Starscream fiddled with the security system a little since Soundwave was busy."

"Waiting to retrieve his Casseticons," Prowl added.

"Exactly," Thundercracker said. "Megatron blames Ironhide's escape on Soundwave not being at his station and your Towers spy."

"Soundwave has been active, Megatron didn't kill him," Prowl noted.

"Soundwave made a good case," Thundercracker replied. "Besides, Soundwave doesn't usually fail so Megatron kind of let it go."

"Let it go?" Prowl asked. "That doesn't sound like Megatron."

"Soundwave's no longer the favourite," Thundercracker explained. "Megatron's watching him more closely now."

"Isn't Soundwave capable of discovering your involvement through his telepathy?" Prowl asked.

"We keep our processors as unappealing to Soundwave as possible," Thundercracker chuckled and smiled. "He doesn't tend to take peeks anymore."

"I see," Prowl said, getting an idea of how Thundercracker and Skywarp would keep their processors unappetizing for Soundwave. "So all the Decepticons accept the idea that it was Mirage that rescued Ironhide."

"Yep," Thundercracker replied. "Why would they question it? Megatron believes it, that's why he put a price on his head."

"Which suits you well enough," Prowl said. Thundercracker shrugged.

"Better him slagged than me and mine," Thundercracker replied nonchalantly.

"Indeed," Prowl said. He linked his servos together and leaned in to the table slightly. "How did you come to know Ironhide was with spark."

"Basic Seeker programming," Thundercracker explained. "All Seekers can tell when a mech is sparked."

"You and Skywarp performed some interesting manoeuvres over Ironhide during that battle," Prowl noted. "Starscream didn't."

"Starscream's made it his life's goal to ignore his Seeker programming," Thundercracker replied. "Skywarp and I aren't so good at that."

"And flying like that is Seeker programming?" Prowl asked.

"Protecting a sparked mech is Seeker programming," Thundercracker. "It won't happen again. We can't afford it and neither can he. Megatron will be way more zealous about getting Ironhide back when he finds out he's sparked."

"So you haven't told Megatron," Prowl commented.

"No," Thundercracker said. "Seeker programming. Megatron isn't the sort to take good care of a sparkling or a sparked mech."

"You are consciously protecting Ironhide and his sparklet," Prowl stated.

"I am, we are obeying our programming," Thundercracker insisted.

A loud keening wail burst through the speakers within the security room. Red Alert looked at his monitors and identified its cause. Skywarp had finally appeared in the air above the Ark. He circled around in the air and continued to keen. Jazz winced at the noise and rubbed his audios. The keen sounded a lot like Starscream when he had attacked the Academy. Every Autobot in the Ark had to hear Skywarp.

"Don't engage," Optimus called through the Ark-wide comm. "Stay inside the Ark. Everything is under control."

"Mine," Skywarp's keen shifted into a loud wail of that single word. He repeated it over and over. "Mine. Mine. Mine."

"Guess we couldn't expect him to stay away for long," Jazz said, still rubbing his poor audios. "Primus, I'm glad that's not Starscream or it would be even worse."

"Give me back mine!" Skywarp demanded, still wailing. "TC! TC! Give me back Thundercracker!"

"That Seeker has no dignity," Ironhide grumbled. Only Seekers could yell that loud or keen like that.

"That Seeker is insane," Jazz added.

Just within the entrance to the Ark, Hound stood with Mirage and Cliffjumper and listened to Skywarp wailing. Hound felt pained by the sound. Not just his audios but his spark.

"He sounds so spark-broken," Hound said with some awe.

"You should get your audios checked," Cliffjumper replied. "He sounds more obsessed."

"Like a stalker," Mirage added.

"Listen," Hound insisted. "He's crying his spark out for Thundercracker."

"You've got a bleeding spark," Mirage said.

Thundercracker felt his mate was appear close by only seconds before Skywarp began keening. After all these years the sensation still caught Thundercracker off guard. One moment Skywarp had been far away, too far to touch the deeper reaches of his spark, the next moment Skywarp was so close Thundercracker could feel the pulsing of his spark and the chaos of his processor. He reached out through their relay, all the stronger at this short distance, and tried to soothe Skywarp's hysteria but Skywarp was having none of it. His patience was up.

Deep in the Ark as they were, Thundercracker could only barely hear his mate's wail. Prowl froze, and focused away from Thundercracker, listening to his comm. He winced and shook his head before turning back to Thundercracker.

"It would seem your mate has arrived," Prowl stated with the slightest smile. Thundercracker frowned at that smile.

"He isn't doing anything embarrassing is he?" Thundercracker asked.

"He's shrieking mine, mine, give me back mine, repeatedly," Prowl replied. Thundercracker winced and rubbed his forehelm with his the back of his still cuffed servos.

"Better finish this up them or he's going to try and warp in," Thundercracker said with a little resignation and embarrassment in his voice. "His aim is always off going into buildings."

"Why are you concerned with the sparkling's parentage," Prowl asked. "And for that matter, was it Starscream's idea to detain Hound?"

"Starscream instructed us to question an Autobot," Thundercracker lied. He made himself seem more convincing by simply sounding more lecherous and more flippant. "Not that we minded the task at all. We had a lovely visit with Hound. As for why Starscream wants to know the parentage, he doesn't share his motives with us."

"Time's up," Inferno said upon opening the door. "Skywarp's performing little practice warps, getting closer and closer to the Ark each time."

"Like I said, he doesn't have good aim going into buildings," Thundercracker said to Prowl.

"One last question," Prowl said. "Are you seriously planning to detain Hound again once you believe Ironhide's sparkling has separated."

"Of course," Thundercracker replied. "Starscream insists on knowing who the sire is."

"Optimus is the sire," Prowl said with conviction. "Ratchet has said the odds are 80-20 in favour of Optimus."

"I'll have to pass that on to Starscream," Thundercracker replied. He soothed Skywarp through their relay, assuring him through images and emotions that he would be with him shortly. "Tell Hound we'll see him again in a few months."

Inferno went ahead to clear the halls and entrance of the Ark of any Autobots, while Prowl released Thundercracker's leg from the table. Jazz returned to the interrogation room scowling venomously at Thundercracker. He grabbed one of Thundercracker's arm and jerked him a little roughly down the hall. Prowl urged him to calm down through their relay but Jazz only bristled at the suggestion.

"Stay away from Hound," Jazz ordered in a dark voice.

"See if you can make me," Thundercracker replied, smiling a lecherous little smile at Jazz. Jazz seethed and he was so tempted to wipe that smile off of Thundercracker's faceplates but he resisted the urge. Prowl showed his mate his admiration for his restraint.

Prowl walked along on the other side of Thundercracker. He wasn't at all comfortable releasing him, especially with the promise that the Seeker mates were determined to capture Hound again all too soon. But the Ark was not set up to detain any Decepticons for an extended period and Skywarp would warp in, sooner rather than later, if they tried to keep Thundercracker any longer. They would just have to make certain that Hound was always on guard and with another Autobot whenever he went on patrol.

Once they were just standing within the Ark's entrance Prowl stopped and reached for Thundercracker's cuffs. Jazz drew his weapons and pointed them squarely at Thundercracker's spark. The instant the cuffs fell free from his wrists, Thundercracker fired his thrusters and shot out of the Ark and up to his mate. Both Jazz and Prowl were thrown back slightly with the force of Thundercracker's thrusters.

Within the security room, Optimus and Ironhide watched the reunion of Skywarp and Thundercracker. The darker Seeker circled his mate as if to check for any damage. They were speaking too quietly now for the microphones hidden in the mountain to pick up the conversation. Thundercracker, who looked very light compared to the dark colours of Skywarp, reached out and touched his mate's faceplates. Skywarp lunged at him and hugged him close and he warped them away.

"'Cons or not they really love each other," Ironhide said after a long silence.

"It appears that they do," Optimus replied and clasped his servo around Ironhide's. They left the security room.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked after assuring himself that there would be no witnesses to the conversation.

"I owe my life to some crazy Seekers and Starscream is fixated on who the sire of _my_ sparkling is," Ironhide grumbled. "I've felt better."

"I'm sorry, 'Hide," Optimus said. "I'm tempted to try and capture Starscream just to get more answers from him."

"You know, I like that plan," Ironhide replied. "Come on Optimus, our sparklet's feeling playful. I want you to feel him."

"There is nothing I would rather do," Optimus said.

End Chapter 25

AN: Bah. Writer's block is still kicking my ass. I'm job hunting with no luck and all and all feeling zapped. It can only last for so much longer. NO FIC has been abandoned. I will get thing going again.


	26. Chapter 26

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 26

Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Cybertronian tradition dictated that on the day of the bonding ceremony, the future mates were to be kept apart and prepared for the ceremony by their families. Ratchet had no family on the Ark, actually he had no family at all. But he was not alone preparing for the ceremony. Wheeljack and Ironhide were with him, waxing his newly painted armour to a brilliant shine. Prime was the officiant, else he would have been there as well. These mechs were his family. They smiled with Ratchet and teased him as nerves overwhelmed him.

"Yer ready, Ratchet," Ironhide proclaimed, stepping back to admire the job he and Wheeljack had done on Ratchet's armour. Ratchet looked spotless, seamless. There wasn't a single imperfection in his armour. Wheeljack and Ironhide, his family, had seen to that.

"I don't feel ready," Ratchet grumbled. He felt like a youngling, his fuel processor flipping and flopping. Humans described a similar feeling as butterflies in their stomachs. Ratchet didn't think butterflies could make him feel quite this disquieted. What was he thinking? Was this really a good idea?

"Of course you don't," Wheeljack replied, his headfins flashing jubilantly. "No one feels ready on their bonding day."

"You deserve this Ratch," Ironhide said, clapping Ratchet on the back. "I admit, I never expected the Twins would be yer match but they are."

"They are," Ratchet nodded. "I can't believe it either. Those two. I can't believe they they love _me_. I know they do but it seems unreal."

"Don't think yer loveable?" Ironhide teased, earning him a scowl.

"Not by them," Ratchet replied. "Handsome, young mechs."

"Age is a state of processor," Wheeljack exclaimed. His optics sparkled with humour.

"This is funny and somewhat cute, Ratch," Ironhide chuckled.

"Shut it, both of you," Ratchet glowered. His intakes whirled as his engine revved and hiccupped. "I only hope that they're feeling as nervous as I am."

The Twins had expected, had planned, to prepare for the ceremony in their old, abandoned berth room. When the day of the ceremony came the brothers planned to get up early and to go to the wash racks before they became too packed with other mechs wanting to get spruced up for the coming party. Neither Sideswipe or Sunstreaker would have predicted that, when they opened their door that morning, Prowl and Jazz would seize them and usher them off to their quarters as Bluestreak followed along behind. Inside Jazz and Prowl's quarters, there were multiple cubes of energon, containers of expensive wax, and seating for five mechs. Confusion coloured the Twins' faceplates.

"You didn't even think to ask for anyone to act as your family," Prowl said, gravely. "You seem to forget you have more than just each other as family. I discipline you both regularly enough to be your older brother. Jazz is my mate and Sideswipe's favourite foe, that makes another brother to you. Bluestreak seems to like you for yourselves. He has questionable taste."

"Hey," Bluestreak complained.

"The point is we're your family too and it's time to get you two ready," Jazz exclaimed. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, maybe for the first time in their lives, were speechless and not with anger.

The three mechs that considered the Twins family, led Sideswipe and Sunstreaker into Prowl and Jazz's private wash racks and set to work making them shine. Usually the Twins helped each other with their polish and wax. Today Prowl and Jazz each took charge of a twin while Bluestreak helped with both. By the time Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were waxed to perfection, they were laughing at Jazz's jokes and Bluestreak's attempts at solemnity, their nervousness almost forgotten.

Jazz pushed a cube into each glowing brother's servos once they returned to the main room. The Twins looked at the cubes, not entirely certain their fuel tanks could handle the fuel. Their nervousness was coming back. Prowl watched them gravely even as Jazz handed him and Bluestreak cubes before taking one for himself.

"You need to refuel," Prowl ordered. "Or you may offline during the ceremony."

"Ratchet wouldn't be impressed," Jazz added. Sunstreaker made a sound of disgust, but took a sip from his cube. Sideswipe did as well.

"Smile, you two," Bluestreak said. "You look like you're going to a funeral. This has got to be the best day of your lives to date. Be happy."

Sideswipe forced a smile from his mouth, the expression turned into a full grin. It was really happening. He looked to Sunstreaker and found that his brother grinning back at him. In just one short hour they were going to bond with Ratchet. Ratchet would be theirs for life. Excitement rushed through them. Sunstreaker turned to Prowl and hugged him, hard. Prowl froze and commanded his processor not to crash.

"Thanks," Sunstreaker said when he released Prowl. "For being a meddling brother."

"Your welcome," Prowl replied.

"It's time," Bluestreak announced. "Come on, you can't be late for your own bonding ceremony."

There was no room in the Ark big enough to fit every Autobot. No Autobot was going to be excluded from the first bonding ceremony to be performed between Autobots since well into the War. Prowl and Jazz's bonding didn't count as they eloped. Optimus had suggested, and Ratchet and the Twins had agreed, that they have the ceremony outside with the mountain as the back drop. The Autobots not involved in the ceremony were lined up waiting for it to begin when Ironhide and Wheeljack led Ratchet from the Ark and behind a privacy screen, painted with a scene of the Crystal gardens. Ratchet would walk from this screen to meet the Twins in the centre of the horseshoe where Optimus would be waiting to perform the ceremony. Curiosity made Ratchet sneak a peak at the ceremony space. Humans were seated in chairs in front of the Autobots. The chairs were draped with fabric and decorated with bows and flowers. Ratchet froze and looked at Ironhide.

"What's with the bows and flowers?" Ratchet asked. On the other side of the ceremony space, Ratchet could see the other privacy screen, painted with another scene of the gardens, that hid the Twins from his sight.

"Carly," Ironhide explained.

"What about her?" Ratchet asked, not finding the explanation all that helpful.

"She said it's a human tradition," Ironhide explained.

"Okay, why are there humans in the chairs?" Ratchet ask. There were a few dozen chairs. Men in suits and women in dresses sat in the chairs, some chairs were still empty. Ratchet could identify just by the suits and sunglasses just how many of the people seated were bodyguards to the better dressed guests.

"The Presidents and Prime Ministers of the United States, Canada, Russia and Peru sent representatives and gifts," Ironhide explained. "Optimus couldn't refuse them without making an incident out of it so we just didn't tell you. Oh don't give me that look. We didn't tell you because you would have tried to find some way to back out of it and you deserve to have a proper ceremony, surrounded by family and friends."

"I can't go through with this," Ratchet said as he doubled over. His intakes took quick shallow breathes. Ratchet felt like he was hyperventilating.

"Easy Ratch," Wheeljack soothed. "Deep intakes."

"Come on now Ratchet, you can't walk out on Sunny and Sides on yer bonding day," Ironhide said. "Yer okay."

"Ratch, I haven't seen you this nervous since your graduation," Wheeljack exclaimed. "And you had to defend your dissertation in front of the entire faculty."

"Is this why you quit teaching?" Ironhide asked. "Nerves?"

"No!" Ratchet snapped as he tried to even out his intakes and the painful pulsing of his spark. "I'm not nervous standing up and talking about what I know. But standing in front of a bunch strangers... Baring my spark..."

"Whoa, Ratch," Ironhide gasped as he barely caught Ratchet as he tumbled over. "You can do this. Yer inhibitor is in place, so no accidental overloads in front of everyone. In just a few minutes yer going to walk to Optimus and the Twins are going to meet you there. Forget anyone else is here. Just think of yer Twins."

"Why are the Aerialbots flying a patrol right over us?" Ratchet asked as he allowed Ironhide to steady him and he heard the fliers fly overhead.

"Human media got wind of the ceremony," Wheeljack explained sympathetically. "But the Aerialbots and the Air Force helicopters are keeping the skies clear of any shutter bugs."

"My bonding has become a media circus," Ratchet almost cried.

"No, no, no," Wheeljack tried to reassure him. "They aren't getting anywhere close enough to take pictures."

Cybertronian music floated to Ratchet's audios, and he looked around and bit his lip. Playing music during a bonding ceremony wasn't a Cybertronian tradition but it was a human one. Blaster and Jazz had both mentioned it and Ratchet had convinced the Twins to go along with it. They'd let him pick the arrangement, a classical score from the Golden Age of Cybertron. The music was soothing; the familiar notes slowed his rabidly pulsing spark. At least a little bit. At the very least it would mask the sound of his nervously revving engine and his hissing intakes.

"I can do this. I can do this," Ratchet repeated the mantra to himself. He took a deep breath through his intakes and straightened himself. "I think I can do this."

"He's not going to come out," Sideswipe worried aloud. "Not in front of all those humans.

"No, he will," Sunstreaker said in a less than convincing drone. He forced himself to sound confident. "He won't leave us hanging."

"Calm down, both of you," Prowl urged. "Ratchet would not abandon either of you. I'm sure he's freaking out a little but he isn't going to leave you at the proverbial altar."

"Maybe we should have warned him," Jazz commented to Prowl. "But then he probably would have cancelled the ceremony and tried to convince the Twins to elope."

"We can hear you," Sunstreaker grumbled with a sour tone. "Ratchet won't admit it but he wants a real ceremony. We wouldn't have eloped. But he probably would have cancelled and tried to wear us down."

"And we would have given in eventually," Sideswipe sighed mournfully. "He doesn't like strangers, especially not human ones."

"Spike, Carly, Sparkplug and Chip have arrived," Bluestreak announced. "Blaster has them sitting in the centre of the horseshoe. Thankfully the dignitaries weren't unhappy about sitting along the sides of the horseshoe."

"Friends take precedence," Sideswipe said. "Maybe Ratchet will be a little more comfortable seeing Sparkplug."

"Blaster is about to start the music," Jazz announced. "It's one of Ratchet's favourites, right?"

"Yeah," Sunstreaker replied. The music started. Cybertronian flutes and string instruments played together in a way that made their notes sound like rain. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both froze. Oh Primus they were about to be bonded.

"Show time, boys," Jazz exclaimed. Over the music, Optimus's strong voice called for attention.

"Would that families of Ratchet, and the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe present them to be bonded," Optimus asked. All other talking ceased and every eye and optic focused on Optimus.

Ratchet and the Twins were led to Optimus by their self-appointed families. Optimus smiled at the three of them. Their families stepped back to form the ends of the horseshoe. Simultaneously Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reached out and each caught one of Ratchet servos, Sunstreaker his left, and Sideswipe his right. This close, Ratchet could hear the Twins' engines revving as loudly as his. They met his optics with an expression that mirrored Ratchet's own anxiety. Ratchet shutter edhis optics for a moment before opening them again and smiling with all the love he had for the Twins. Both smiled back with all their love.

"We stand here together to witness the bonding of Ratchet, and the Twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Optimus announced in a deep, serious but warm voice. "There is no greater commitment a Cybertronian can make to another. And it is not with haste that these three mechs have come together to bond before us. We ask that Primus, Lord of Light, bless Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with a long and happy life together. Connected forever by the bonding of their sparks."

Optimus turned and said to Ratchet: "Ratchet, present your spark to your intendeds."

Ratchet did as instructed, slowly opened the doors of his spark casing and presented his furiously pulsing spark to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, present your shared spark to your intended," Optimus instructed the Twins. Not quite in unison, they opened their spark casings and bared their sparks which pulsed in frantic synchrony.

"In view of family and friends, merge your sparks together," Optimus called. The three mechs stepped together. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe angled themselves so both their sparks merged together with Ratchet's at the same time. A brilliant blue light erupted between them as their sparks bonded themselves together, and the human guests gasped. The light faded and Ratchet and the Twins stepped away from each other, drawing their sparks apart and closing their chassis. Ratchet squeezed the Twins' servos and beamed up at them. Sideswipe pulled Ratchet against his chassis hugged him. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pressed himself against Ratchet's back and wrapped his arms over Ratchet's.

"It is my great pleasure to present to their families and friends, the newly bonded Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Optimus proclaimed. The Autobots cheered along with their human friends, and the dignitaries clapped. The bonded trio parted and smiled out at their friends and family. Ratchet shuttered his optics to keep the coolant that was beginning to pool from spilling out. How long ago had he stopped dreaming that he could ever be this happy? Sunstreaker and Sideswipe reached over their new bond and imbued him with their happiness and love. Ratchet opened his optics and reached up to touch both their faces and poured all his love over their bond.

End Chapter 26

AN/ Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Forgot about updating this. I am fighting my writers block. It isn't going great. The plot is there it's getting it into words. NOTHING has been abandoned... They're just on hold.


	27. Chapter 27

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 27

So... Do you all hate me yet? I haven't forgotten you. I swear!

And now what many of you have been waiting for.

Twins/ Ratchet "honeymoon" smut

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

Ratchet looked at the table of gifts set next to the back wall of the common room. The table was covered in jars of expensive wax, paints and new tools for Ratchet. Four works of art represented the gifts of Canada, the US, Russia and Peru. Sunstreaker was especially enamoured by the human gifts. Sideswipe and Ratchet found them stunning as well but Sunstreaker had the artistic optics that allowed him to really appreciate the workmanship that went into each of the pieces. It felt strange to Ratchet for them to be given gifts by countries, and the fact that they had been given gifts more because of Ratchet's rank as an officer rather than the work the Twins had done for at least two of the countries irritated Ratchet just a little.

"Dance with us Ratchet," Sideswipe said, pulling Ratchet away from the table, and into the centre of the common room where many of the Autobots danced, enjoying the music from their home planet. The dancers moved out of the way of the bonded mechs and former a circle around them and returned to dancing.

"You don't get to be a wall flower at your own party," Sunstreaker commented. "You get to be the centre of attention."

The Twins danced around Ratchet, spinning him on occasion, and touching his shoulders, hips and servos with feathery caresses. Ratchet watched them moved around him, saw and felt that they danced _for_ him. He was standing in the centre of the circle of dancers as his mates danced around him. He was the centre of attention. Many of those Autobots not dancing were watching _him_. The attention made Ratchet's spark flutter nervously and even as they danced both Twins filled the relay between them with love and good humour.

"You should be the centre of attention," Sunstreaker said as he danced, taking Ratchet's servos and dancing with him before passing Ratchet off to Sideswipe. "It's your day."

"It's yours too," Ratchet replied. Sideswipe kissed him before releasing him, and the Twins returned to dancing around Ratchet.

"We're getting plenty of attention," Sideswipe insisted. "You'd let us get all of it if we let you. But you're our bonded, we want to put you on a pedestal."

"Try that literally and I'll slag you both," Ratchet warned. He let the Twins have their fun and slowly relaxed and enjoyed their dance.

Across the common room Cliffjumper hesitated before allowing himself to be led into the mill of dancers by Mirage. Just walking Mirage's movements were graceful and fluid, Cliffjumper felt stumpy and awkward by comparison. Worse, Cliffjumper didn't really know more than the most basic steps to any dance. But he couldn't refuse Mirage, not when he smiled at him like that.

"Just follow my lead," Mirage said, smiling so beautifully. Some time since their relationship had begun, Mirage seemed to have learnt that he could sway Cliffjumper into going along with him just by smiling that smile. Cliffjumper would have found it annoying if Mirage ever used it to get something unreasonable from Cliffjumper. A dance, well even with two left peds, Cliffjumper couldn't believe that was too unreasonable a request.

Mirage took Cliffjumper's servos in his and danced with him. Cliffjumper felt clumsy; he stopped himself from watching his peds and focused instead on staring up at Mirage's faceplates. After a few minutes, and as the next song began, Cliffjumper started to relax and he danced with Mirage as if there was no one else in the room watching.

"I love the way you move, 'Jumper," Mirage whispered into his audios. Cliffjumper licked his lips and suppressed a shiver.

"I'd like to dance with you on the berth," Cliffjumper replied. He looked up at Mirage with burning blue optics. "Let's get out of here."

Not far from Cliffjumper and Mirage, the rest of the minibots danced a Cybertronian group dance to the amusement of the other dancers. Plied with high grade, not even Brawn and Huffer refrained from twisting their peds and moving around the floor to the music. Gears clapped his servos to the music as Bumblebee and Windcharger sailed by. A forced smile was frozen on his faceplates. He watched Cliffjumper with Mirage from the corner of his optics. It took everything in him to feigned light-sparkedness. Cliffjumper led Mirage around behind him and Gears forced a wider smiling. It was horrifically difficult to be polite, and to even be nice to Mirage but Gears forced himself to do it. He needed to stay in Cliffjumper's confidence if he wanted to snatch him up when Mirage grew tired of him.

"The minibots sure do know how to party," Ironhide chuckled to Optimus as they leaned against a wall and watched the small Autobots enjoy themselves. He had a cube in his servo but it wasn't high grade. Over-energizing could be dangerous to sparklets and he wasn't about to risk his.

"They do," Optimus replied, laughing along with Ironhide. He took a sip of his own cube and smiled. His oldest friend was smiling in a way Optimus had never seen. Ratchet was smiling at the Twins as they danced around him and his whole spark was in that smile. It was good to see him so happy.

Ironhide watched Ratchet and the Twins and couldn't help but think of how he wanted this for himself. Optimus loved him and he Optimus. A bond would be a permanent testimony to that love. He smiled and relaxed against the wall and leaned against Optimus's shoulder. For now Ironhide would concentrate on his sparklet. The as of yet unnamed sparklet was pulsing stronger and stronger everyday within the orbit of Ironhide's spark. On nights when they didn't otherwise interface, Ironhide and Optimus had come to always merge sparks just so Optimus could better feel the little spark growing with Ironhide's. This little life was there and those moments when their three sparks were together as a family were Ironhide's favourites. He was beginning to dream of the moment when he and Optimus would first be able to hold their sparkling, and Ironhide felt himself counting the days. In just a few more weeks he'd be entering stage two of his sparking and how much energy his sparklet had at the beginning of this stage would tell Ratchet how long he expected Ironhide's entire sparking should be. Ironhide hoped to have a shorter sparking, just so he could hold his sparkling that much sooner.

Jazz, who was in a sense the master of ceremonies, announced to the still boisterous crowd that the newly bonded trio were taking their leave. The dancers stopped and everyone clapped and cheered one last time as Ratchet and the Twins left the common room. Ratchet suspected the party would be going for hours still but he had had enough reverie and now wanted to spend the next hours alone in the company of his bondmates. Through their new relay, the Twins assured Ratchet that they were more than ready to have him alone to themselves. A shiver of anticipation ran down Ratchet's back at the promise of pleasure both Twins gave him. Before they even reached their quarters, Ratchet's internal temperature was already rising.

Sunstreaker scooped Ratchet into his arms just as they reached their door. Sideswipe entered the key code and entered the room first. He went immediately to their berth and sat at the head of it with his knees bent and parted. Ratchet offered Sunstreaker token resistance at being picked up but Sunstreaker hooked on arm under his legs and the other behind his shoulders and carried him "bridal" style over the threshold into their room. Sunstreaker placed Ratchet down on the berth, and into Sideswipe's arms. He seared Ratchet's lips with a demanding and devouring kiss and sat down on the berth, placing Ratchet's legs over his lap.

Sideswipe tilted Ratchet's head up and covered Ratchet's mouth with a blistering kiss of his own. They broke apart, panting through their intakes. With coordination and cooperation that could only come from being split spark twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe began peeling away Ratchet's armour before shedding their own. Both brothers let their optics roam hungrily over Ratchet's protoform. They felt his heat and knew Ratchet was anticipating this moment as much as they were.

"Our beautiful Ratch," Sideswipe murmured into Ratchet's audios. "Ours only forever."

"And you're mine," Ratchet replied, twisting around in Sideswipe's arms. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Sunstreaker understood what he meant. "Both of you."

Ratchet pushed Sideswipe's shoulders back against the wall and attacked his mouth kissed him. It was a bruising kiss and their glossas tangled as their glossas tangled and Ratchet tasted every corner of Sideswipe's mouth. Sideswipe moaned, and their engines revved, cycling coolant through their fevered bodies. From behind him, Ratchet heard Sunstreaker's engine rev.

He broke the kiss and slid down as he tasted the curve of Sideswipe's jaw and the juncture of his helm and neck. Sideswipe arched his head back allowed Ratchet all the more access to his taunt neck cables. Ratchet dragged his denta along the table that ran from behind Sideswipe's audios and down into his chassis. A groan through clenched denta was his reward and Sideswipe's digits pressing more forcefully along his backstrut. Ratchet felt Sideswipe's cable pressurize against his abdomen. A little thrill shot through him and Ratchet pulled out of Sideswipe's arms and slid back a little on the berth. Sunstreaker caught Ratchet's hips in his servos. A smug smirk passed over Ratchet's faceplates; he felt the heat Sunstreaker was putting off. Just how much the Twins felt of each other's physical pleasure was still unclear to Ratchet but he was getting the sneaking suspicion that he could overload both Sunny and Sides just by pleasuring one of them. With that thought in mind, Ratchet grazed his palms down the insides of Sideswipe's thighs and swallowed his cable. The servos over his hips tightened their grip. Oh, Sunny you do feel it too, don't you.

Sideswipe cupped Ratchet's helm as he swirl his glossa around Sideswipe hot cable. The red twin groaned and arched into Ratchet's mouth as Ratchet ran his denta along the tense and terribly sensitized component. His engine roared and his intakes hissed, and Sideswipe could barely stop himself from seizing Ratchet's helm and thrusting hard into his sweet mouth. Ratchet felt the tension in Sideswipe's legs and raised himself so only the tip of of Sideswipe's cable remained his his mouth and he sucked it and teased the slit were interface fluids were already leaking and drank them down.

Sunstreaker's meagre restraint fell apart and held Ratchet's aft and promptly buried his glossa in Ratchet's valve. Ratchet moaned around Sideswipe's cable and swallowed it again as Sideswipe bucked into his mouth. He could feel Sideswipe's control slipping and felt a little powerful knowing that he was the cause. More often than not the Twins rendered him powerless as they inflicted processor blowing pleasure on him. They certainly took pleasure from him as well but rarely did Ratchet get the chance to give them pleasure. Sideswipe gripped Ratchet's helm and thrust hard into Ratchet mouth and held himself there as he overloaded with a groan. Sunstreaker growled into Ratchet's valve as he overloaded without even being touched.

Chassis heaving from his overload, Sideswipe pulled Ratchet up and kissed him with all his pent up arousal. He locked one of his arms around Ratchet's back and held the back of his neck and head, allowing him no chance of escape. Sunstreaker held his thighs apart with stronger servos and he mercilessly attacked every valve sensor he could reached with his glossa. Ratchet moaned into Sideswipe's mouth and writhed as Sunstreaker made his valve burn. Instinctively Ratchet knew he was going to overload like this, Sideswipe plundering his mouth and Sunstreaker his valve. They had never been quite this ferocious this quickly before, and Ratchet cried out with needy pleasure knowing he had brought this out of them. Sideswipe drank his cries as Ratchet overloaded, covering both himself and Sunstreaker with his fluids.

But Sunstreaker didn't stop, and Ratchet writhed harder. His sensors were acutely sensitive post overload and he groaned and whimpered as Sunstreaker continued to twist his glossa around Ratchet's valve. Ratchet moaned with relief when Sunstreaker finally sat back. Sideswipe released his mouth and let Ratchet rest his forehelm against his shoulder as he panted. His intakes couldn't work fast enough to cool his circuits. He peered up at Sideswipe and saw that Sideswipe was focused on Sunstreaker. Ratchet knew this look, they were sharing a thought. Twisting his neck, Ratchet looked back at Sunstreaker. Meeting his optics, Sunstreaker licked his lips and nodded to Sideswipe; Ratchet looked up and shivered with anticipation. Sideswipe smiled down at with lusting optics.

"Oh love don't think we're going to let you go after only one overload," Sideswipe purred. "After your erotic treat don't you know we are just dying to bury cables in your sweet little valve?"

Ratchet shivered and moaned. Sunstreaker pulled him back against his chassis and made him sit between his legs. He reached down and grabbed Ratchet's legs from behind his knees, raised them up and held them open, presenting Ratchet's dripping valve to Sideswipe. Ratchet dug his digits into Sunstreaker thighs and braced himself against him as Sideswipe crawled the short distance to them.

"I'm going to wring another overload from your dripping valve," Sideswipe said in a dark, and husky voice. "You've got such a little valve, Pretty Ratch, I have to be extra careful to stretch it out nice and wide for us."

"Oh Primus," Ratchet moaned and shuttered his optics as Sideswipe pushed his first two digits into Ratchet's valve. The brief reprieve meant his sensors weren't quite so overstimulated but the brushing of those digits against his sensors sent tingles of pleasure through Ratchet's valve and up his back.

"Online your optics, Ratchet," Sideswipe urged. "I want you to see what I'm doing to you."

"Brat," Ratchet snapped and groaned. He opened his optics and watched Sideswipe gently rotating his digits in his valve. The gentle swipes against his valve lining drew another groan from Ratchet. He wanted more, despite how he tried to push back against those teasing digits, Sunstreaker still held his legs and would not let him move. Watching what Sideswipe was doing to him made Ratchet shiver with arousal. He knew before long his valve would be spread so much wider and both his bondmates would be flooding his systems with more pleasure than he could hope to handle.

"Relax, Ratchet," Sunstreaker crooned down at him in dark voice. "Just enjoy it, when have we ever just taken it slow?"

"Oh you slagging bastards," Ratchet moaned the last word and dug his digits hard into Sunstreaker's thighs as he arched his head against Sunstreaker's abdomen. Sideswipe reached up into Ratchet's valve with three digits now, teasing the more sensitive sensors higher in his valve. Ratchet clenched his valve hard around those digits. It was all he could do to increase the pressure of Sideswipe's touch. Primus, he hated being teased. The soft touches made his internals knot, and hot lubricant seep from his valve. This second overload build slowly, painfully slowly. He wriggled as best he could in Sunstreaker's grip and tried to take more of Sideswipe's digits into his valve.

"'Face me or I will hurt you," Ratchet ordered. The teasing swipes were maddening. The lazing strokes were torture. Sideswipe eased a forth digit into Ratchet's valve and twisted them around slowly before spreading his digits and stretching Ratchet all the more.

"We don't want to tear your valve," Sideswipe replied. "What kind of mates would we be if we hurt you?"

"Torturing me is better?" Ratchet asked even as he groaned in response to Sideswipe dragging his digits firmly against the walls of his valve. Ratchet pressed back against Sunstreaker and took a deep breath through his intakes. Not a teasing stroke, real jolts of pleasure shot through him. He was so close to overloading. "Yes. Like that. Do that again."

Sunstreaker released Ratchet's legs and shuffled back before leaning over Ratchet, upside down, and kissing him hard. Sideswipe's entire hand pushed into Ratchet now and twisted around inside him. Ratchet cried out into Sunstreaker's mouth as he overloaded. Lubricants gushed from his valve, and down Sideswipes arm and pooled on the berth. The moment Ratchet's valve stopped squeezing down on his servo, Sideswipe eased it gently from out. Ratchet moaned at the loss but shivered in anticipation at the same time.

"You're beautiful, Ratch," Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker moved back and allowed Sideswipe to pull Ratchet up. "So beautiful"

"You're obnoxious slaggers, the both of you," Ratchet replied as he wrapped his arms around Sideswipe's neck and lowered himself on Sideswipe's pressurized cable. He threw his head back and moaned low as he took all of Sideswipe's cable into his valve. It wasn't the girth or the length that made this so much better than mere digits or glossa but the heat and charge. "I love you, Sides. I love you, Sunny."

"Thank you for bonding with us," Sideswipe said as he curled his digits over Ratchet's hips and rocked up into him. "We love you, more than anything."

"I want... Oh I want both of you," Ratchet said as he moved with Sideswipe. Interfacing didn't feel right without both of them buried in his valve.

"Thank Primus," Sunstreaker groaned and kissed Ratchet's shoulder as Sideswipe lifted Ratchet up and spread his legs and made room for Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker placed a servo over Ratchet's abdomen. He lined up both his and Sideswipe's cables. Ratchet lined his valve with their spikes and slowly lowered himself on to them. All three mechs swore as searing pleasure flooded their circuits. Sunstreaker plugged his and then Sideswipe's upper cables into Ratchet's ports before taking Ratchet's cables and plugging them into himself and Sideswipe. The datastream crashed over all three of them as they fell into a maelstrom of emotion and sensation.

Later, Ratchet laid back on the berth, his systems not yet cooled and his spark humming from merging with the Twins. It felt like none of this could be real. He couldn't be this happy, this satisfied. Life could not be so good in the midst of war. But it was. Sunstreaker kissed his faceplates before collapsing beside him, one arm draped over him. Sideswipe kissed his chassis and collapse as well, resting his helm in the crook of Ratchet's neck and chassis. Ratchet found himself unable to even mutter a grumble or a mock complaint. After so many overloads he was utterly spent, and he slipped into recharge.

End Chapter 27

A/N So... Oops... Ya, writing hasn't been coming from my brain. I haven't forgotten you or my fics but my muse and I are not on speaking terms. I'll update as I can but don't except speed from me.


	28. Chapter 28

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 28

I can't believe I've finally written another chapter to this! Primus, it has been a lifetime, hasn't it? Give how terribly long it has been since I have even looked at this fic, it will not be identical to how I first plotted it, but it'll be close. And with any luck it'll be better.

Send me links to songs that you think suit this fic. Nothing. And I mean NOTHING inspires me like music.

Now, let's get on with the fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

* * *

><p>Most of the time the Autobots existed under a cloud of tension, awaiting the Decepticons' next move. The Decepticons were an ever-present threat, and they were no doubt always in the midst of some diabolical scheme, but much of the time there was nothing for the Autobots to do but stand back and wait for an attack or for a report of some sort of sabotage. It was eerily calm after the bonding ceremony of Ratchet and the Twins. There were no rumours or hint of Decepticon activity in the human media, and the Autobots' own surveillance showed no activity either.<p>

Any break from battle, and destruction should have been welcome but this quiet, this calm ate at the back of Optimus' processor. He felt a great foreboding that he simply could not ignore or cast off. It was his greatest fear this calm was coming at the expense of Megatron plotting some great scheme to capture Ironhide. Optimus wanted so desperately to keep Ironhide safely tucked away in the Ark but the chances of Ironhide tolerating any kind of restrictions or confinement were non-existent. Ironhide bristled more in response to Ark based duties now then he ever had in the past, and Optimus had no doubt it was in response to his ordeal. In private moments, when not even Ironhide was near, Optimus allowed himself the bitter luxury of guilt. He had never expected Megatron would take that kind of personal vengeance on any of his subordinates, let alone Ironhide. Optimus had underestimated just how twisted and simply evil Megatron had come. Megatron would never be underestimated by Optimus again; he now knew there was no evil the Decepticon was not capable of. That knowledge did not comfort Optimus. There was no keeping the knowledge of Ironhide's sparklet from Megatron forever, possibly not even for much longer. Could Optimus bar Ironhide from the front, for the sake of the sparklet and Ironhide himself, without making him feel like a prisoner? As much as he hated it, Optimus owed Megatron for his current relationship with Ironhide. His sickening assault on Ironhide had broken the barriers of duty and rank and allowed them to admit the feelings they had long harboured for each other. This knowledge made Optimus wish to crumble Megatron into atoms all the more. It also meant that he did not want to risk doing any to push Ironhide away.

It was that concern, specifically the fear of pushing Ironhide away, that had Optimus's spark twisting anxiously. He wanted to bond with Ironhide. The love, protectiveness, and need Optimus felt for Ironhide had illuminated a disgusting truth inside Optimus' processor. Given the opportunity, he would not be willing the change the past, and somehow stop Megatron. The idea of losing Ironhide was unthinkable. Possessiveness made Optimus's spark spin faster. No, Ironhide was his. There was no going back. How would Ironhide react to those treacherous thoughts? With disgust, with betrayal? That fear held Optimus back from asking Ironhide to bond. They had been involved for such a short time, not even a blink of an optic in the lifespan of a Cybertronian, and yet Optimus knew there could be no one else for him in this life or the next. But bonding connected Cybertronians in such a way that is was it was more likely that not that Ironhide would see those thoughts, and Optimus feared that he would lose everything that had come to matter to him in that cruel moment. Fear, as a rule, never stopped Optimus from stepping forward, and from doing what needed to be done. Except for in this one frustrating situation where he found himself simply frozen in place.

Optimus was fretting over something; Ironhide was certain of it. Moreover, he was certain it had to do with _him. _It wasn't all that appealing a thought in a lot of ways. Oh sure, he liked, really liked, meaning enough to Optimus to have processor all tied up on him. Except Ironhide didn't like fretting. He didn't like doing it, and he didn't like anyone doing it about him. When he caught Optimus' optics when Optimus was fretting like this Ironhide didn't particularly like what he saw, fear, and shame. Now he wasn't an expert at relationships, or even dealing with folks in general but Ironhide was no idiot. This was about them. Well slag, that was a grand prospect. They were going to have to have a "talk." Ironhide suspected that he was about as thrilled with the idea as Optimus would no doubt be. No matter. The fact was, Ironhide knew his Prime better that Optimus probably expected. It was not Ironhide that had shame in Optimus's optics. They'd shared sparks too many times now. Ironhide would have felt it. Actually, Ironhide had an inkling what Optimus wanted, and Optimus being Optimus, too noble and self-sacrificing for either of their good, wasn't going to ask it of him. That was fine and dandy, he didn't need to ask.

It really wasn't hard for Ironhide to get Optimus alone. He considered waiting until they were about to recharge but Ironhide's carrier, when he was a youngling, had taught him never to go to his berth and recharge angry. It was a lesson he had never forgotten. Perhaps it was the power of a carrier, even after living for millenia after millenia, the lessons she had taught him were the ones that stuck with Ironhide. As a youngling, she had told him to live simply and to avoid the tangle of "things." Through her example, she had taught him to cherish people over power, and rank. That lesson in particular had led him to quit the army and to take work in private security. It had kept him by Optimus' side when the newly minted Prime faced subterfuge, rebellion, war, and exile.

As Ironhide mulled over how best to handle Optimus, he considered the lasting influence his carrier had had on his life. Before too long Ironhide would have his own sparkling in his hands. It was a powerful thought, and he wondered if his sparkling would take to his lessons as he had his carrier's. The one lesson Ironhide had never properly grasped was that of patience. His carrier had been a calm, and patient femme, well able to stay grounded even has her bondmate (a soldier and Ironhide's younglinghood hero) and sparkling created chaos in their shared whirl of energy. Ironhide had his sire's patience, that was minimal. It was Ironhide's lack of patience that led him to confront Optimus as they took their midday rations in their berthroom.

"Why don'tcha just ask me what ya want?" Ironhide asked before he even touched his cube.

"Ironhide..." Optimus stumbled over his words. Slag, Ironhide had always been too perceptive of him.

"Sometimes, Optimus, yer slagging frustration," Ironhide said, without venom. "I can't say no to anythin' if ya never ask! How is this gonna work if yer afraid to ask me for anythin'?"

"I can't ask it of you," Optimus replied. Ironhide knew what he wanted, Optimus realized instantly. Say no... Suddenly Optimus was mortally afraid that Ironhide did not want that bond with him. His nagging fear of those thoughts coming out into light was muted by the fear of absolute rejection. It was Optimus's good fortune that Ironhide was no sadist, and seeing the panic and fear in Optimus' optics, Ironhide quelled Optimus's fears with a simple, yet processor-numbing gesture. He opened his spark chamber and looked Optimus dead on.

"I want to bond with ya," Ironhide said. "No pomp, no ceremony, no media circus, just you, me, and the sparklet."

"Ironhide," Optimus stammered, truly speechless. He couldn't think. Everything, truly everything he wanted in this life was laid bare in front of him and he couldn't even speak. Optimus stared for several minutes. Ironhide watched him patiently, just a slight smirked formed on his face and Optimus looked down at his own chassis. There was his own spark. Without conscious thought he had opened his spark casing.

"You may not like what you see," Optimus said at long last, slowly drawing Ironhide closer to him. Face to face, spark to spark. Neither moved, and neither engaged the bonding programming for a long moment.

"I'll take ya anyways," Ironhide replied. Simutaeously they engaged their individual bonding protocals and their sparks flew forward in their casings and merged together with a monumental serge of energy. Both mechs overloaded in the storm of emotion and thought.

When they came down from the overload and regained thought, Ironhide was sprawled over Optimus, their sparks still merged, and their sparklet dancing around the merged spark. What Optimus had feared, Ironhide now knew. The red mech sighed and tilted his helm to look at Optimus's faceplates. His optics were dim as he watched his new bondmate. He felt, as much as he saw Optimus' worry, and doubt, and in turn Ironhide knew Optimus felt his limitless love, and his own personal truth.

"I couldn't change anything either, Optimus," Ironhide said in a low voice. "I couldn't give up the sparklet. And I couldn't give up you."

Optimus sighed himself and wrapped his arms around Ironhide as their sparks separated and returned to their chambers. He shuttered his optics and let himself feel Ironhide through their fresh bond. It was just like Ironhide to know what Optimus wanted, or needed. It was either a blessing from Primus, or unmitigated luck Ironhide wanted, and, yes needed, the same thing.

They didn't have long to bask in the new bond. Duty called and Optimus and Ironhide made their way to the War Room where an officers' meeting was soon to start. As usual, Prowl was there, well before the meeting was actually to start. This was exactly what Optimus had planned for.

"Good afternoon, Sir, Ironhide," Prowl greeted them with the stiff formality Jazz was still trying to teach him out of. On duty, one would never guess that Prowl actually liked either his commander, or Ironhide. Off duty he was reserved but friendly. It was almost the difference between the sun and the moon.

"Good afternoon, Prowl," Optimus replied, he felt, by Primus he felt, Ironhide chuckle over the bond. Prowl was not going to be having a good day after this. "Ironhide and I have bonded. We thought you would want to know immediately so you could... Plan accordingly."

"Sorry, Prowl," Ironhide said, barely suppressing his mirth. Prowl twitched but didn't crash, a small miracle.

"Yes, sir, thank you," Prowl almost stammered. Already calculations where rushing through his battle computer at full force. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. We'll be back shortly, for the meeting," Optimus said and he and Ironhide left Prowl to stew over this new information.

"I woulda bet that he was gonna crash," Ironhide chuckled as the door slid shut behind them. "Poor Prowl. I think we ruined his week."

A short time later, Jazz entered the War Room, with two cubes in hand, knowing would skip the midday break to prepare for the meeting. He found Prowl in the same spot, and position, Optimus and Ironhide had left him in. Having sensed Prowl's "distress" on his way to the War Room, Jazz knew immediately what to do. He put down the cubes and rubbed his digits slowly down the centre of Prowl's back, between his door wings. Prowl sagged just slightly and looked at his bondmate; Jazz had come to kind that this trick worked almost every time when Prowl got a little lost in his processor.

"What's got ya in a knot, Sweetspark?" Jazz asked, still stroking Prowl's back.

"Optimus and Ironhide have bonded," Prowl replied stiffly. Jazz raised his optic ridges smiled, first, and almost immediately frowned.

"You're going to be locked in your office for the next week, aren't you?" He said with a knowing sigh.

"I need to rework every strategy," Prowl replied with a great deal of weight.

"Do you really have that many strategies stashed away in your processor?" Jazz asked, pushing a cube into Prowl's hands.

"I've worked out more than a thousand strategies to various potential Decepticon activities," Prowl said. Though he had not been able to predict or prepare for the results Ironhide's capture, he had been preparing countless strategies to not just prevent Ironhide's recapture but how to best retrieve him before further harm could be done. "I have several strategies prepared for the end game."

Jazz couldn't help but smiled softly at his bondmate. That was Prowl for you. Primus how he loved the over-thinking mech. He drained his cube and kissed the side of Prowl's helm before saying:

"Don't think I won't drag you out of your office when you need to come out. Even if you've got your peds dug in."

"I don't doubt that you will," Prowl replied, smiling, just a little, himself.

* * *

><p>Whatever Megatron was planning, he was not sharing it with his underlings. The Nemesis was eerily quiet, and the air was tense. Megtron split his time before in his throne, staring at the view screen on the command deck, or locked in his War Room. It had been this way since Soundwave had informed him that the human media had announced the bonding between the Autobot medic and the Lamborghinis. The news had not gone over well. Megatron had raged at Soundwave's incompetence. How had he not known that this had been in the works before the ceremony had taken place. It would have been the perfect time for an attack! There had been no point in Soundwave defending himself from his Leader's tirade. He taken the abuse with his usual expressionless mask.<p>

Having listened to the media reports, Soundwave knew that the humans had only known of the ceremony the day it had happened, some sort of government leak as there had been human leaders in attendance. Megatron had most certainly heard that information being relayed by the "anchor" but it was irrelevant.

Soundwave felt keenly aware that he was walking a fine line with Megatron. He could not afford to fail the Decepticon Leader again or there could be painful, even fatal consequences. The Autobots had vastly strengthened the Arc's security protocols, as such Soundwave doubted he would be able to hacked their communication systems, or get himself into the Arc. It was still possible that Ravage would be able to sneak in but that was only a temporary solution, and using Ravage to gain information with such methods was best saved for when they needed information on specific Autobot activities. A better plan would be to hack the human satellite systems and their telecommunication grids, unlike the Autobots, their security systems should be easy to hack. It was a perfect, and perhaps brilliant plot; Soundwave would soon be back in Megatron's favour and he and his Casseticons would once again be secure. Provided, of course, that Starscream didn't manage to interfere.

End Chapter 28.

Author's note: There you have it, an update over a year in the making. I'm working on chapter 29 as we speak. The goal is to offer you all one chapter a week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter well enough. It's the first thing I'm written in ages so the dialogue is a little forced.


	29. Chapter 29

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 29

Lookie! Lookie! Another update! When the muse gets going it sure gets going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

* * *

><p>Ironhide walked the halls of the Ark alone. Training with Cliffjumper had ended early. It was an all important appointment today, if Ironhide guessed right. He was certain that his sparklet had entered the third stage of development, right on schedule as far as Ratchet's predictions went. Which only made sense, the little bit got lots of energy from his creators. They would also learn what frame the sparklet would be suited to. There were several possibilities given the difference between the frames of Ironhide and Optimus. Yes, Ironhide was not even considering the gunformer. Optimus would join Ironhide as soon has his meeting with Prowl was over. After his appointment with Ratchet they would be meeting up with Wheeljack to discuss the construction of what would become the sparkling protoform.<p>

"Howdy Ratch," Ironhide greeted as he stepped through the medbay doors. The sight of Ratchet stopped him in his steps. The medic was sitting on a stool next to one of the many treatment berths, with his arms on the berth and his helm resting on his arms. He looked like he was recharging. Now that was just strange. "You okay Ratch? Ratchet?"

"Huh?" Ratchet grumbled as his optics came online. He swore when he realized he had be offline. "Fragging Pit."

"Ya looks like the Pit warmed over Ratch," Ironhide stated, giving Ratchet a once over. "Have the Twins been keeping ya from recharge?"

"Which one of us is the medic?" Ratchet demanded. He ran a hand over his optics. "But yeah. I'm recharging plenty. More than usual."

"Better run a self scan, 'cause yer down with something,'" Ironhide said, walking over and offering a hand to help Ratchet up.

"Again, who's the medic?" Ratchet grumbled but took Ironhide's hand. "Time for your appointment is it?"

"Why don'tcha worry about yerself for one slagging minute," Ironhide replied. "Sit down, Ratch. And do a scan."

"Ironhide..." Ratchet seethed. No one ordered him around in his medbay.

"Hey FirstAid," Ironhide called over the comm. "Get over to the medbay. Doc Bot needs an exam."

"You fragger," Ratchet hissed. He scrunched up his shoulders. Any other mech, any other mech, and that including Optimus Prime, would have had a wrench to the faceplates by now. Fragging Ironhide, and his fragging sparked spark.

"It's him or Smokescreen," Ironhide said, not remotely intimidated by Ratchet's display of temper. Smokescreen was after all a psychiatrist. He had done of full medical rotation at the same hospital Ratchet had once been CMO.

"No slagging way are you comming Smokescreen," Ratchet replied. "He's a fragging gossip."

"Are you alright, Sir?" FirstAid asked as he entered Ratchet's domain. "Ironhide..."

"Your teach has something runnin' amok in his system," Ironhide said before Ratchet could dismiss his student. "Time to practice what he taught ya."

Normally FirstAid would have asked Ratchet before he did anything. Normally he would have asked any patient for consent before he did anything but Ratchet knew exactly what he was going to do, and from the looks of Ratchet, hazy optics, a dullness to his faceplates, Ironhide was on to something. He took a diagnostic cable from his own side; Ratchet raised his arm, and FirstAid plugged the cable into the port at the top left side of Ratchet's chassis.

"Okay, so let's see," FirstAid said, to no one in particular. He had only just begun to scan Ratchet's system when he spotted an abnormality. He unplugged his diagnostic cable and pointed to the berth Ratchet was leaning against. "On the berth."

Ratchet's optics widened and brightened, stiffly he obeyed his student and climbed on to the berth. The last time he had been on one of these berths had been after his run in with Hook. His fuel tank churned with anxiety. Ironhide stood at the foot of the berth as silent moral support, as FirstAid took a datapad from a slot at the head of the berth and began typing in a series of commands. Somewhere off in the desert, a ways from the Ark, the Twins were just picking up on Ratchet's distress. Unable to handle their questions and concern, Ratchet muted their bond.

"Ah, there we are!" FirstAid exclaimed. "No bugs, or glitches in your systems Sir. But I do believe I've found the source of your depleted energy stores. You're sparked."

"What?" Ratchet gasped. Ironhide raised his brow ridges and took a step away from the berth.

"Twins even!" FirstAid continued, no looking up from the datapad. He didn't see Ratchet tense up, his optic twitching. Ratchet snatched the datapad from FirstAid's hands and stared at the read out on the screen.

"Slagging Pit," Ratchet swore as he read over all the data. Two tiny sparklets orbited independently around his own spark. The rhythms of their orbits were just slightly different. They were not split sparks. It all made perfect sense now. Twins were a greater strain on a carrier no matter the case, but split sparks orbited on the same wavelength and as a result cause just slightly less strain. Leave it to the Twins to spark him separately, and simutaneously. Ironhide took FirstAid by the arm and guided him out of the medbay. Just as the door slid shut, Ratchet screamed incoherently and the sound of metal hitting metal began to echo behind the sealed doors, and Ironhide heard the locking mechanism deploy. FirstAid looked to Ironhide and asked:

"Is it a good idea to leave him alone?"

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Ironhide replied. "He needs to blow of some steam and he won't be happy if he hurts one of us."<p>

Optimus strolled up to the medbay after Ratchet had been on his rampage for several minutes. He put a hand on Ironhide's shoulder and looked to him and FirstAid for an explanation.

"He's sparked," Ironhide explained. "He's taking it a little worse than I'd 'ave thought."

"The sparklets are small for their gestational age," FirstAid explained, putting into words what he suspected was the source of Ratchet's breakdown. "He's pretty far along, a few weeks behind you, Ironhide. The sparklets are small. They need to be getting more energy from Ratchet than they have been."

"Is he, are they, in any danger?" Optimus asked. Sparklets could fail and separate too early to be viable. It always meant the loss of the sparklet. On some occasions it meant the loss of the carrier.

"I don't think so," FirstAid replied. "Yes they seem small but they were both orbiting well. If Ratchet rests up and ups his fuel rations the sparklets will gain mass quickly. It isn't going to be an easy time for him, however. He's going to feel added strain as they make up for lost growth. Twins are hard on carriers, biovular twins, what Ratchet is carrying, are even harder on carriers than split sparks. Delayed discovery of the sparklets was not ideal."

"He's wasting a lot of energy on this tantrum," Ironhide noted. Not that he was volunteering to go in and restrain Ratchet.

"Optimus," Red Alert called over the comm. "The Twins are coming in hot, and they aren't answering my page..."

"Give them space," Optimus ordered. "Just a little problem with Ratchet."

"Understood," Red Alert replied and disengaged the comm.

Ironhide turned from Optimus and FirstAid and commed the Twins: "Ratchet's fine. He's freakin' out so get your afts to the medbay before he wrecks the place."

By the time the Twins came barrelling down the hall, all was quiet on the other side of the medbay doors. Ironhide shooed FirstAid and Optimus away and stood in front of the door. The Twins looked feral, there vents flaring open and shut as they vented hard, and their optics were wild. Neither made a move to engage Ironhide; they weren't completely insane. The older mech watched the brothers carefully for just a moment.

"He's locked himself in, you need to talk him out," Ironhide said, at long last.

"He's blocked our bond," Sideswipe replied anxiety, confusion and hurt all evident in his voice.

"And he's gonna feel like slag for it in a few minutes," Ironhide said. "I'll leave you to it. Don't let'im clean up the mess. FirstAid'n Swoop take care of it."

Sunstreaker nodded, and then so did Sideswipe. Ironhide walked away. His appointment would have to be rescheduled. But that was no big deal. The brothers stared at the locked door, and then leaned up against it. Ratchet had better open it up to them, or they were going to have to make a hole in the wall.

"Ratch?" Sunstreaker yelled with helm leaning against the door. "Open up."

"Come on," Sideswipe pleaded. "You don't want us to take down the wall."

The Twins stepped back as they heard the lock disengage and the door slid open with a soft whoosh. They stepped inside. Nothing vital to the treatment of damaged mechs had been touched but every wall was covered with dents and gouges. Every small tool was strewn over the floor. And Ratchet stood dead centre in the sea of destruction. The brothers vented simultaneously and stared at Ratchet from a safe distance. Their sparks hummed softly, poor Rathchet. He looked so tired and more than a little scared. They closed the distance between them and their mate and wrapped their arms around him. Sunny rested his forehelm on the back of Ratchet's helm, and Sides looked intently into Ratchet's optics.

"You blocked us," Sideswipe said. The hurt in his voice made Ratchet's spark clench painfully. Immediately, he reopened his side of the bond. He shook with the force of Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's worry, hurt, and love, always love, pouring through the bond. The storm of emotion subsided and finally Ratchet spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said. He felt tears threaten to spill from his optics. "I couldn't deal with you, with the bond. I shouldn't have blocked you. I'm sorry."

"What's got you so wound up?" Sunstreaker asked. He was still hurting, knew Sidewipe was too, but the fear emanating from Ratchet was enough for them to both push their hurt aside.

"I'm sparked," Ratchet confessed. The words felt foreign on his glossa. "Some medic I am. I didn't slagging know I was sparked!"

"Primus," the Twins muttered in near unison. That was not what they had expected to hear. They were struck mute for several minutes.

"Are you okay?" Sideswipe asked. He didn't ask about the sparklet. He couldn't put it into words.

"Yeah," Ratchet replied.

"This is why you've been tired," Sunstreaker said. He nuzzled Ratchet's helm. "You need more energon."

"A lot more," Ratchet replied. He found himself unable to do anything but bask in the blanket of affection projected by his bondmates. "Biovular twins. Two completely separate sparks."

"Wow," Sideswipe hummed. Two sparklets. He and Sunny were going to be sires... "Is everything okay with them?"

"Not entirely," Ratchet said. He felt panic flash over the bond. "It's nothing that can't be fixed with me consuming more fuel. I've been carrying them a while. Since I didn't know, I haven't been refueling enough so the sparklets haven't been getting enough energy and they're undersized."

"Ratch," Sunstreaker sighed. "Don't get all guilty on us. You never look after your own health. And with Ironhide... And with us, it's not surprise you didn't do the math. Besides, you have an inhibitor."

"Which I forgot to upgrade," Ratchet replied. "It needed one, but I forgot about it."

"Like Sunny said, you never think of your health," Sideswipe reiterated. "But that's changing, for now anyway."

"And if you slack off, we'll cuff you to the berth," Sunstreaker promised. "We take care of our mate, and our sparklets."

"So you aren't angry," Ratchet said, a little befuddled. "At all? You two can't use inhibitors with your split spark so we've relied on me not to screw up..."

"Our sparklets are not a screw up," Sideswipe scolded Ratchet, and kissed him gently. "Maybe we weren't planning on a family while stuck on earth, but we always wanted on with you sooner or later."

"Sooner works for me," Sunstreaker added. "You probably need some energon, and a nap. Let's go to our berthroom."

"Aren't you do still due to patrol for another few hours?" Ratchet asked. He really wasn't trying to evade refueling. No, there was no skipping that now.

"We're playing hooky," Sunstreaker said. "If Prime doesn't like it he can kiss my aft."

* * *

><p>Prime did not mind the Twins playing hooky. It only endeared them to him further that they were so conscientious of Ratchet. The moment they had returned to the Ark, before they had even made it to the medbay, Prowl had sent out a new patrol. According to Prowl, Smokescreen had been completely agreeable. Bluestreak had gone with him. It was not often that creator and sparkling teamed up on missions, let alone patrols so this was actually a rare treat.<p>

Optimus chose to play hooky himself. There were no meetings scheduled for the rest of the day, and while he could always have gone about the Ark, checking in with the various mechs, Optimus chose instead to sit in the common room, with Ironhide. Many of the Autobots not on duty were sprawled here or there throughout the room. As usual, some soap opera was playing on the great screen.

"I'm a little sorry your appointment was delayed," Optimus said as he finished his cube. "But I cannot help but be pleased that our sparkling with have more playmates."

"I think Ratchet'll be more on board after he gets over his shock," Ironhide replied, and then chuckled. "I don't know if I'm hoping for him to have lil' Sunny, and Sides, or lil' Ratchets."

"Both prospects warn of some nightmares to come," Optimus laughed. "No matter what those three will have their hands full."

"Depending on Primus, we might have ours full too," Ironhide added. "I was no tame sparkling. My carrier had infinite calm, and infinite patience. My sire was loud and brash. I took after him."

"We'll enjoy him, no matter what," Optimus said. He hoped for a balance of himself and Ironhide. Patience, and passion. "Even if he keeps us on our peds all night and day."

* * *

><p>Ratchet wasted no time in rescheduling Ironhide's exam. The very next day, Optimus and Ironhide met at the medbay shortly after midday. They found the medic sitting on the same stool where Ironhide had found him recharging the day before. Today, however Ratchet was sitting up straight, completely alert with a datapad in hand. He beckoned the two over and gestured to the berth.<p>

"Afternoon," Ratchet said. "Is everything feeling normal Ironhide?"

"Yep," Ironhide replied as he sat on the berth. "What about you, Ratch? Yer lookin' better."

"Modified duties," Ratchet replied, with just a hint of irritation. "Minimal strenuous activity, as much rest as possible. Annoying as all frag already."

"Congratulations, Ratchet," Optimus said, smiling as Ratchet scrunched up his frame under his scutiny. "The Twins seem pleased."

"They are," Ratchet replied. He relaxed his shoulders. "We are. Just getting used to the idea."

The friendly banter continued as Ratchet initiated the berth's diagnostic programs. On the datapad, an image of Ironhide's spark appeared. Ratchet zoomed in on the image of the much smaller sparklet, watching it's orbit. As Ratchet studied the sparklet, he describe him to his creators. The size, the speed and shape of his orbit. Finally, he made his pronouncement.

"You've entered the third phase of development," Ratchet said. "I estimate the sparklet with initiate separation in two months time. And he looks like he's going to be suited to a medium-heavy mode."

"You'll work with Wheeljack to prepare a protoform?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not trusting something as delicate as a protoform to Wheeljack alone," Ratchet scoffed. "We'll set up a meeting time in a few days to discuss the little details, like armour paint, etc."

"Excellent," Ironhide said, a smile stretching his faceplates. "Why don'tcha join us for a cube, Ratch. I'm thinking you could always use one."

"Fragger," Ratchet grumbled. "Yeah, sure."

Optimus smiled at Ironhide as the three mechs left the medbay. Ironhide was indeed more perceptive than most anyone gave him credit; Optimus saw the same thing Ironhide did in Ratchet. He was attempting to be stoic but he was still edgy. Ratchet would most likely remain as such, if left be, until he saw evidence that his own sparklets were gaining mass. There was also the matter of the day they broke orbit with his spark. Ratchet was the only 'Bot on the Ark with recent experience with the procedure.

"How's FirstAid feeling about his new duties in the medbay?" Optimus asked as they sat down at a corner table.

"Nervous as all slag," Ratchet replied. "He's already got the most of the basic skills. He'll be taking over many of the standard repairs, under my supervision. I've also spoken to Smokescreen, and he'll be taking over the medic duties three days a week. I'm hoping his surgery skills haven't rusted over."

"Oh ye of little faith," Ironhide teased.

"Frag off," Ratchet hissed. "Or you'll be the first mech he works on."

"Let's be honest with ourselves," Optimus said. "The first mech he works on will either be one of your bondmates... Or Cliffjumper."

"Isn't that the truth," Ratchet sighed. "Careless fraggers, all three of them."

* * *

><p>End Chapter 29.<p>

AN: Merry Christmas to my dearly loved readers. I probably will not get another update in before Christmas... Work... So much work.

So I ended up cutting out an entire chapter for the purposes of flow. I may work it into another fic, but this works out much better for the purposes of Crack in the Pavement. Soundwave should be breathing a sigh of relief. XD

Got any music you think suits the fic, send it to me. Really, I listen to music, the same playlist, whenever I right this fic. Kqurota Hestaine sent me Alanis Morrissette's Guardian. Not only does it suit Ironhide and Optimus perfectly but it got the muse cooking, and these chapters written so... Yah. Help a girl out.


	30. Chapter 30

Crack in the Pavement

Chapter 30

This fic is coming to a close. Just a few more chapters. And on to the sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I'm just prostituting it for my amusement.

Summary: Megatron uses Ironhide to get his revenge on Prime. Multiple minor side pairings, see list in fic.

Warning: Graphic rape. Torture. M/M robot slash consensual as well as NON-CON

Pairings: Non-con Megatron/ Ironhide, Con Optimus/ Ironhide. Established Jazz/ Prowl, Twins/ Ratchet, Mirage/ Cliffjumper

The battle had been lost. It wasn't a devastating loss, and really it had been more of a skirmish than a true battle. All three members of the Command Trine were scraped and dented but apart from that they were undamaged. They did more damage to themselves when they squabbled, or in the case of Skywarp and Thundercracker, interfaced too roughly. Far worse was received when Megatron deemed it necessary to punish them. Broken arm struts, crumbled wings, those were the hallmarks of Megatron's brand of discipline.

Starscream would bang the dents out of their armour once they had refueled. They would buff, polish and touch up their marred paint. Given the pleasure that Skywarp and Thundercracker took in polishing each other's frames, Starscream would likely need to tend to himself. It was fine by him. He wasn't in a Trine with them for pleasure, or physical affection; he was in it strictly for survival purposes. This was the spark of how "wrong" their Trine was. Trines were meant to be a trio of mates, bonded mates, who flew together, lived, fought and deactivated together. Skywarp and Thundercracker were bonded, and Starscream had no doubt that neither would be willing to survive the other, but Starscream was only their ally, their leader. And none of the three had any desire to change that.

"Ironhide wasn't in the battle," Thundercracker noted as they walked down the halls of the Nemesis, heading to Starscream's lab.

"You're right," Starscream replied. He narrowed and dimmed his optics, an expression of disdain. "Megatron didn't even try today. Without the object of his obsession, he probably didn't see any reason to waste his time."

"Renewing out energon stores shouldn't be a waste," Thundercracker grumbled. If their rations were cut lower, the Seekers wouldn't even have the strength to fly before too long.

"Megatron has his own, near limitless stores," Starscream sniffed. "It doesn't concern him. Not right now."

"That's great for him," Thunderscracker replied.

"How many months has it been?" Skywarp asked., his tone high with curiosity and excitement.

"Since?" Starscream asked, irritation in his voice. Half the time he had no idea what was going on in Skywarp's processor.

"I think Ironhide's entered the third stage," Skywarp replied. "That medic would never let him into battle this close to separation."

"Separation?" A voice behind them made all three Seekers freeze.

"Skywarp you idiot!" Starscream hissed. He turned to see Scrapper, the leader of the Constructicons.

"Third stage," Scrapper muttered to himself as he watched the Trine. Realization dawned on his faceplates, and he turned quickly, running down the side corridor, and out of Starscream's reach.

"Frag you!" Starscream swore. He raged at Skywarp as he shook his subordinate by the shoulders. "Now you've slagged us all!"

"'Warp," Thunderscracked vented, and rubbed his optic ridge. Disbelief and fear mixed in his optics. "Think before you speak!"

"Oops," Skywarp replied. "Starscream will fix it."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," Starscream snapped. Skywarp didn't expect Starscream to fix anything. He expected Starscream to take the beating in hopes that Megatron's temper would cool before his processor wandered to the remaining members of Starscream's Trine. Loyalty did not overrule self-preservation amongst the Command Trine. They managed to make it so far as Starscream's lab before Megatron roared over Starscream's comm, demanding his presence in the throne room/ command deck. Starscream looked scornfully at his Trine and ordered: "don't you dare 'face in here. And don't you dare leave until I come back!"

If he came back. Starscream felt his spark constrict with fear. He tried to school his expression even as his wings stretched out and stiffened high on his back. It was an unconscious attempt to make himself seem bigger. The fact was, Seeker frames were fairly small, and they were definitely lightly built. There was only so much damage they could take. Megatron had always held back when meeting out his punishments for Starscream's treachery. But Megatron had been sane, saner the last time he had called Starscream to the throne room for disciplinary purposes. Starscream had no illusions; Megatron was not sane now. Pride was the very spark of Starscream's being, beyond everything else. It was pride that made him stand tall, wings flared, as he walked purposefully into Megatron's lair. Fear made him want to shrivel, to run, to hide. But even when Starscream cowered he had pride. If this was his end, he would look at it in the optics.

"You have been keeping secrets from me Starscream," Megatron growled in a low voice that promised pain. The room was dark and Starscream's optics strained to find Megatron. He held his shoulder struts hunch. No. Stand tall, slag you!

"Don't I always, Lord Megatron?" Starscream countered, haughtiness mixed with fear. He turned his helm to the side, looking and listening for his master. A shrill cry escaped his vocalizer as Megatron's big black hand reached out and caught hold of his right wing, lifting Starscream off his peds by the delicate appendage. It took every ounce of pride in Starscream's spark not to quiver and plead for mercy. Pride would surrender to fear soon enough, sadly it always did, but not yet.

"Yes," Megatron replied. The word drawn out into a long hiss. He raised his arm, holding Starscream up high so he could look the smaller flier dead in the optics. "So treacherous... Tell me, Starscream, what should stop me from tearing your pathetic quivering spark from your gaudy chassis."

"The sparklet is the Prime's," Starscream declared, before he could stop himself. Gaudy? How dare he! Vanity and pride, those were the sparks of Starscream's being. "Why else would he carry it? If you want to shred Optimus' spark, snatch the sparkling when its separated. Hook would botch the separation procedure and neither the rusty old mech nor the sparkling would survive the experience."

"Hmm," Megatron hummed, his optics stared into Starscream's as he seemed to consider what the Seeker had suggested. Starscream suppressed the violent urge to look away. Had he said to much?

"An interesting prospect," Megatron growled. "That would still leave me requiring a proper heir."

"I fail to see what that has to do with me," Starscream replied. Fear made his glossa loose. It shouldn't have, but it always did. He did not like where this conversation was going. Dread filled his spark, and made his fuel tank twist painfully.

"Just how did your pathetic Trine discover Ironhide was carrying?" Megatron asked. His voice was smoother now, but still very deep. Dangerous.

"Seekers know," Starscream replied. Did no one know the original purposes of the Seekers? "It's built into our core programming."

"Interesting," Megatron said, seeming to mull over this knew knowledge. Did he believe Starscream? Did he ever? The glint in Megatron's optics changed and he gave Starscream and deep, penetrating. There was no desire there, but much cruelty. "Perhaps I should take my heirs from your worthless spark."

"No!" Starscream wailed, quite undignified and thrashed free of Megatron's firm grip. He landed on his peds and danced out of Megatron's reach, twisting and turning around Megatron as the former gladiator attempted to catch hold of him by any component within his reach. It was a perverse sort of dance. Anyone looking from the outside in would see the grace in Starscream's controlled, yet frantic movements. They would see how they clashed with Megatron's brutish but calculated attacks. Megatron nearly cornered Starscream before he was able to twist away again. Clearly, Megatron was not going to give up. But there was one thing that Starscream had not tried yet, telling the truth.

"Unless you want to carry your own heirs, you don't want my spark," Starscream exclaimed. His wing ached, almost surely dislocated. He could dance around Megatron for only so much longer. The Tyrant would lose patience, and just shoot him. "Seekers don't carry. They spark."

"Why should I believe you?" Megatron asked, chuckling darkly. "You would do anything to protect your spark from me."

"Because it's true," Starscream replied, sharply. He was doing everything he could to defend his spark, wasn't that obvious? Merging with Megatron was unthinkable. Even if it would never result in Starscream carrying. "On Cybertron, Trines always kept housemechs to carry their sparklets. This isn't exactly uncommon knowledge!"

"Get out of my sight!" Megatron growled, suspicion flashed in his dark red optics, but so did leeriness. He was not going to risk getting sparked himself. Starscream made good his escape. There was no chance Starscream was going to stick around and wait for Megatron to realize that he hadn't beaten him to a pulp.

If Starscream appeared rushed as he bolted to the safety of his lab, he didn't care. That was far too close for comfort. Megatron had never looked at his frame that way. Starscream was not his type. The Seeker knew this for a fact from the "lovers" Megatron had taken now and then before they had crashed on this mud pit. They were always large, strong frames. Ironhide was his type to perfection. His spark spun too quickly, too violently in its casing. It had only merged with one other spark, and it would never merge with any other spark again. The pain would be far more than Starscream could bear. He practically through himself through the door to his private sanctuary. When he stumbled, the door nearly scrapping his damaged wing as it slid shut, Starscream was surprised to find black and blue arms reach out and catch him. No one spoke as Starscream found his peds. Pride made him want to jerk away, to stand up straight and to rage at Thundercracker for having the audacity to think that Starscream needed to be caught. But it would have been pointless. Thundercracker knew just as well as Starscream that Starscream needed his trinemates, and at this present moment, Starscream didn't have the will or energy to pretend otherwise.

"He dislocated your wing," Thundercracker said as Starscream found his centre of balance. Of course his gimped wing threw him off.

"I hadn't noticed," Starscream hissed. Fear had kept the pain from his sensitive, and very vital appendage at bay during his confrontation with Megatron. As the fear diminished, the pain grew. Starscream stiffened, and straightened in surprise as Thundercracker took hold his wrists and held them tight. He looked straight into the faceplates of the lighter coloured his lip plates parting as he prepared to demand just to know just what Thundercracker thought he was doing. The words were lost in his vocalizer as another pair of servos grasped hold of Starscream's dislocated wing and snapped it back into place. Starscream screamed, loud enough to make his vocalizer crack. Thundercracker let go of Starscream's wrists and rubbed his servos over his own audials.

"I think I might be deaf," Thundercracker complained. He got no pity from Starscream.

"Give your audials a second to reset," Skywarp said as he stepped from behind Starscream.

"What?" Thundercracker asked. His faceplates showed his confusion, and then his annoyance. "'Screamer shorted out my audials!"

"Don't call me that," Starscream snapped, though it did little good. Not only could Thundercracker not hear him, evident by his trinemates expression, but Thundercracker had been calling him by that name since Starscream had first met him. He was never going to stop. Irritating pest.

"Poor TC," Skywarp crooned, petting Thundercracker's helm. Given the annoyed look Skywarp received from Thundercracker, Skywarp must have repeated the sentiment over their bond.

Starscream tested his wing, flexing it to and fro. Discomfort lingered but his self-repair systems would take care of that it due time. He didn't want to take up sign language to communicate with Thundercracker, anymore than he wanted to communicate solely through the Trine-comm so Starscream rummaged through his tools, and returned to his trinemates. With the small wand, Starscream forcibly reset Thundercrack's audials.

"Ow!" Thundercracker yelped. He shook his helm. He furrowed his brow ridges and then offered Starscream a half smile. "Thanks."

"How your audials can be sensitive, Thundercracker, I don't know," Starscream replied. He replaced the tool before uncovering his private stash of cubes, pilfered from Megatron's own reserves, and handed out the fuel to his trinemates. Thundercracker had been right about one thing, the Nemesis' fuel reserves were low, dangerously low even for the Decepticons who were used to periods of starvation. If the rations were cut, the fliers would be grounded. All the fliers except Starscream's own Trine. Starscream would never let them be cut off from the air.

"What did Megatron want?" Thundercracker asked. He showed great restraint, sipping his cube rather than guzzling it. Starscream took note of this. He had missed how close to starving his trinemates had become in the last weeks. It was a careless oversight. They were his trine, and as their leader it was Starscream's responsibility to keep them healthy. Without them flying in formation with him, Starscream would be as good as crippled. Seekers always flew with one or both trinemates in battle, never alone. As much as it irritated Starscream to risk draining his stockpile, Starscream accepted that he would have to supply Thundercracker and Skywarp with a cube each from his stash every day until the new rations were lifted. Not that he was going to telling them that just yet. There was no sense it letting them no he actually _cared_ for them, even if it was just as brothers.

"He wanted my spark," Starscream replied. His trinemates choked on their energon, and Starscream smiled darkly as his sipped his own cube.

"You didn't give it to him... Right?!" Skywarp exclaimed. He looked disgusted and horrified at the thought. Thundercracker looked pensive, and concerned.

"Of course not!" Starscream replied, peevishly. "I told him Seekers don't get sparked."

"He believed you?" Thundercracker asked, visibly relieved. "That's a first."

"Of course he believe me, I was telling the truth," Starscream replied with a haughty sneer. "I'm sure he will confirm what I've said with a peek in the archives. But he wasn't about to risk carrying his own heirs by not checking first."

"Megatron's no carrier," Skywarp commented. "He'd make an awful housemech."

"Thank you for that image, 'Warp," Thundercracker vented as he wrinkled his faceplates with disgust.

"I'll make it better," Skywarp promised, a lecherous smile forming on his faceplates.

"Not in my lab, out!" Starscream ordered. Thundercracker quickly drained his remaining cube, and he bolted from the lab.

"Yes!" Skywarp cheered as he ran after his mate. "He wants to play chase."

"On second thought," Starscream vented to himself. "With reduced rations maybe they wouldn't want to 'face so much."

"Can we talk, 'Raj?" Cliffjumper asked as he joined his made at the otherwise empty table along the right side of the room. The common room was largely empty. Bumblebee was playing some sort of video game with Brawn as their mutual friends cheered on behind them. At a table to the far left of the room, the Twins were sitting, more like cuddling, Ratchet as the three of them refuelled. As usual, Cliffjumper's friends were pointedly ignoring Mirage. Well, maybe not Bumblebee, and maybe not Windcharger. Those two tended to just get really caught up in the games, and Mirage would never think about asking to join them. His next step towards the table was tentative. How he hated feeling tentative.

"Of course," Mirage replied, he offered Cliffjumper a cube, which Cliffjumper gladly accepted.

"Were to you see yourself in the future?" Cliffjumper asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. He was unable to look up at Mirage's perfect faceplates.. "After the war."

"I'm not sure," Mirage replied truthfully. "With you, I hope."

"With me?" Cliffjumper asked, his spark fluttered with nervous pleasure as he looked into Mirage's warm and loving optics.

"Of course," Mirage replied. His servo reached over and cupped Cliffjumper's cheekplate in a rare public display of affection. They had danced at Ratchet and the Twins' bonding party but so often Mirage still insisted on holding back in public. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"I was just wondering," Cliffjumper said. He felt anxiety return to his spark. "You know I want to bond..."

"I want to bond with you too," Mirage replied. He pulled Cliffjumper closer to him with a guilty expression on his faceplates. "I love you Cliffjumper. Please never doubt that."

"But, and I know there's a but, I keep hearing it," Cliffjumper vented. This was were they always disagreed. "My friends, my slagging, afthelm friends."

"Wouldn't you want them there?" Mirage asked. "Wouldn't you want them there to see you bond? I know you would elope, if I ever agreed. But I also know you would want a celebration, and you would always regret not having your friends there. I don't want you to regret anything."

"You softsparked fragger," Cliffjumper growled, he took a deep intake and vented again. "I hate you sometimes."

"Cliffjumper," Mirage vented, guilt appeared on his faceplates. Cliffjumper took a perverse amount of hope from that expression. Did Mirage finally see how much Cliffjumper wanted this? Friends or not? Celebration or not. Mirage settled all of Cliffjumper's doubts as he suggested: "We could pick a date."

"Really?" Cliffjumper asked, smiling, squirming slightly. He wanted to climb onto Mirage's lap and kiss him senseless.

"Yes," Mirage chuckled, and he drew Cliffjumper onto his lap, exactly where he know Cliffjumper wanted to be. Wonderful, clever fragger. "Bumblebee and I are friendly enough, thanks to our shared assignments in the Ops. In between now, and whatever date we choose, I'll do whatever I can to improve my relationships with your friends.

"Thank you!" Cliffjumper cheered and his spark soared. He wrapped his arms around Mirage's neck and kissed him. "Thank you, thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Mirage replied, and he wrapped his arms around Cliffjumper's chassis, holding Cliffjumper to him. "When we're finally at peace, I want a family with you. A future with you. But for now, a bond would be a very good place to start."

No! Gears felt the rage within him threaten to boil over. He wanted to tear off Mirage's servo for touching Cliffjumper, and his faceplates for kissing him. Mirage was throwing it in his faceplates! Mocking him! Flashing his possession of Cliffjumper in Gears' faceplates, in front of all the minibots. Not even pretending to be subtle or private. No! Cliffjumper was supposed to be his! How was Cliffjumper ever going to see that if he bonded with that Towers mech? No! No! No! It would not happen. Gears would make Cliffjumper see. He had to!

He was so focused on the storm of anger and the need to possess Cliffjumper that engulfed his spark and his processor that Gears didn't see Brawn watching him, momentarily distracted from his game. Brawn frowned. The impotent anger on Gears faceplates as he watched Cliffjumper with Mirage, made the other minibot's frown deepen.

"Head in the game, Brawn!" Bumblebee scolded, not looking to see what had distracted Brawn. "Or are you letting me win?"

"Never!" Brawn promised, his focus once again on the game.

End Chapter 30

AN: Are you getting excited to "see" the sparkling? He's coming soon. Just a few more chapters to go.


End file.
